Hearts' Remedy
by MistyWing
Summary: Princess Serena discovers that she has no place in the Royal Court and decides to leave for good. She is warmly welcomed by a family that she could only dream of having as a princess. She also meets the prince...
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! Please tell me what you think. My email is smstarlite@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Just borrowing a few characters. ^_^  
  
Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here, Mother's got you. What use am I?" complained a twelve year old princess.  
  
"Don't let mother hear you say that, Serena. We are royalty. This is our duty."  
  
"Selene, what is the point? You and mother never include me in anything, so why all of a sudden-"   
  
"It's your thirteenth birthday in a week," Selene interrupted, "Turning thirteen is a huge step in life. It is the coming of age for a young woman. I remember when I turned thirteen Mother turned over a lot of responsibilities to me. I believe she's trying to do the same for you."  
  
"I know, I know..." Serena stuck out her tongue at nothing in particular.  
  
"Serena, that is not lady-like."  
  
Serena heaved an exasperated sigh and fell back in her armchair slouching. Selene stood in front of her in a silky white dress with gold lace embroidered on the bodice. Serena had always thought that her sister was beautiful. She was the precise mirror image of their mother, Queen Serenity. Since she was a small child, Serena always wondered if she would ever grow up to be like Serenity or Selene. They both had silver hair that cascaded down their backs, nicely blending in with their dresses. Selene had also inherited her mother's violet eyes, which held unlimited wisdom in them. On the other hand, Serena took on much more of her father's physical traits. Her messy golden hair pulled back in the royal hairstyle (two buns just like her sister and mother) was nothing compared to Selene's hair. However, she was pleased to have crystal blue eyes that glowed with mirth and exuberance, so unlike the wisdom filled eyes of her mother and sister. Still the young princess wondered if she would ever grow out of her mere childish beauty.  
  
"Serena, don't sit like that. It is very un-princess-like."   
  
"You're beginning to sound like mother."  
  
Selene frowned. It was said that the youngest daughter of Serenity was very much like her father. Serena had heard stories about him from her mother. Never had Serena acknowledged the fact that Serenity sometimes wished she was a little less like her father, the former king. The king was a jovial man, who took his work seriously. (Now, how is Serena anything like that?) The king, however, was better known for his courage and strength, which led to his shrewd personality. Serena wasn't even born yet when her father passed away. And Selene was too young to remember him.   
  
"I'll have you know that Mother only wants to raise us properly."  
  
"Properly? Locking us up in this cage you call a castle proper? Sitting around picking dresses, dancing, learning manners every single day is practical? Seeing suitors and going to meetings when you're still a child: Do you call that proper too? What about being a child? Are we all suppose to give that up because we're royalty?" Serena's voice gradually grew higher. Her sister tried to calm her unsuccessfully. People, a mile a way now heard her cries in the great hall.  
  
"No, I won't shut up! It's not fair that I have to put up with this. It's not fair for you either."  
  
Suddenly the queen burst into the hall with all her ministers following suit. "What is the meaning of this?" Queen Serenity questioned.  
  
Selene twirled around to face her mother. "Mother! Forgive us." A pink blush crept up Selene's face as she bowed her head to hide it. Still enflamed with anger Serena nodded.  
  
"Well, I hope never to hear your voices so loud the next time I walk in. Especially yours young princess."  
  
"Yes, mother," the sisters barely murmured above a whisper.  
  
The meeting was so boring for Serena. She tried her hardest not to fall asleep. All the elder members of the queen's council droned on and on about horrible conditions in town, spread of famine and disease, and raising taxes. Serena looked over at her sister who seemed to be listening intently over the conversation. Selene's lovely face was twisted in a frown that grew deeper. Serena reverted her attention back to the meeting with annoyance. Though, it only lasted an hour it seemed forever. One by one each man left the hall. Only the queen and her two silent daughters were still there.   
  
"It is embarrassing," the queen spoke gently, "to have to hear two princesses bickering like a bunch of school girls. You are my daughters, and you should not act an anyway like that."  
  
The girls left the hall with that on their minds.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too bad was it?" Serena said.  
  
"Actually it's horrible. The conditions are getting so much worse..."  
  
"Selene, I'm talking about mother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's so important about a bunch of old men talking anyway?"   
  
"You're still young. I was like you when I first went to a meeting. I also found it an official bore."  
  
"Really? I can't imagine you rolling your eyes and resisting sleep during a conference."  
  
Selene laughed. "No, I was much more reserved. I kept everything inside. You should try it sometime, Serena."  
  
Serena flopped on to her soft bed. How I would give up this bed just to be out in the real world, she thought. She closed her eyes to lose her surroundings. Suddenly there was a light bouncing on the bed. Still with her eyes closed she spoke as she felt a tongue licking her cheek, "Luna, I'd give anything to give up this life for something better."   
  
"You always say that, princess."  
  
"No, this time I'm serious."  
  
The cat remained silent as she blinked up at the princess who was trying to sit up. Luna was a black talking cat that advised the royal family. She sometimes sat with the queen, during meetings with the council, but not a single minister of the court knew of Luna's special ability to talk and listen.   
  
"What will Mother and Selene feel if I'm gone?"  
  
"Devastated and heartbroken," the cat said quickly.  
  
"Are you sure? They both seem to find me troublesome..."  
  
"Because you don't listen," Luna spoke in a low hiss.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to retaliate with words, but nothing came out. Serena admitted to herself that no matter how hard she tried she will always be that same childish Serena. There was no point in her staying around to find out what a poor queen she would make for some foreign prince. Serena got up from her bed and began to pace. Luna slowly licked her paws, paying no attention to the princess. Serena balked, to watch her cat clean herself. Luna felt her stare and stopped to look up at her. Luna sighed and hopped off the bed landing softly on all fours. She crossed over to Serena and twined herself between her legs. Serena paid no attention. Then Luna began to purr sending a shiver up Serena's legs. Serena finally looked down at her cat.  
  
As she bent down to pet the cat she said, "I hope it does not get any worse than this." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena's birthday was going to be unlike any other she had before. It was to be prodigious! The castle was noisy and the people inside were as busy as bees. Serena could almost hear the foundations of the castle groaning under the rushing feet that passed by her door. She had been aroused by the sound of one of the maids screeching down the hall. It was dawn, then, and the sun had barely risen. It was supposed to be like every one of her other birthdays where she could be carefree. But it was not to be. Unlike, her other birthdays she had been rudely awakened and could not drift back to sleep. She was only turning a year older than twelve. Did it matter if she didn't get a dozen cakes?   
  
Serena sat on her bed, legs crossed staring out her window stifling a yawn. Luna circled around the space beside Serena, tangling herself in the sheets. And with a satisfied meow plopped down beside Serena.   
  
"Will I have suitors from now on?" Serena asked, curious.  
  
Luna eyed her warily. "Why, yes, of course. You've seen how it is with your sister."  
  
Serena scowled, " I'm not too fond of the idea. I am much more used to men courting Selene."  
  
Serena continued, her voice much lighter, "I hope Selene is picky. If she marries a bore like one of those ministers in the council I'll... I don't know... Maybe cut any ties in being related to her."  
  
"Serena don't talk like that. It is your sister's decision."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose... Still she'll have me around to help her chose."  
  
Luna lowered her head in irritation. "Serena, you just don't get it."  
  
The cat's remark was quickly diminished at the sound of a loud crash just right outside Serena's door. With the exception of soft cursing from a few servants, the castle went still for moment, as a silence lingered. Seconds later, the people were busy again.  
  
"It's been like this all morning," Serena groaned. "Can't any one get some sleep around here."  
  
The sun had risen over the horizon by now. Soon farmers were going to be tending fields, children would be out playing, merchants selling their goods, and the rest. Everyday was the same for Serena. She would go down for breakfast, have her princess lessons, and have at least one hour of her time before dinner. In that one hour, she usually spent it on riding her white pony in the large castle grounds, yearning and dreaming to be among the people. Occasionally she would glance at the stiff guards who watched her ride making sure she did not fall off or runaway. It was impossible to lose them while they were on the backs of the great bays. However she was never intimidated by their presence as her mother had wish.   
  
Queen Serenity never liked the idea that her youngest daughter found so much pleasure in riding rather than sewing, reading, or other lady-like things and therefore always had guards watch her whenever she went out. To make up for displeasing her mother Serena learned to play the harp. Serena took much pride in her playing. It was actually something she enjoyed doing. She loved the sound the harp made and she knew her mother did, too.  
  
Serenity had lost her husband long ago just before Serena was born. She was afraid she had not been the loving mother that Serena needed. Serenity's grief of her late husband's death consumed her in the first beginning years of Serena's life, leaving Serenity little time to spend caring and raising young Serena as she did Selene. Sometimes Serenity blamed herself for the way Serena acted, but she grew to love her daughter the way she was; just like her husband.  
  
"I'm famished," Serena cried. "Want to share cake with me?"  
  
Serena stood in the kitchen with her cat in her arms. Desperate to make someone hear her. "Excuse me," the princess said to a passing servant for the fifth time. This man walked right past her as if she were just an apparition. This is outrageous, I am a princess, and I demand attention! Finally, Serena sighed in defeat.   
  
"What's the point of it being your birthday when no one has the time to listen to you?"   
  
Luna meowed her agreement.  
  
Serena silently thanked the cat for sticking by her. After taking one last look at the kitchen, Serena stepped out.  
  
Serena was walking silently in a glum mood.   
  
"I wish this day would just be over."  
  
"Serena," Selene called. "Mother wants to speak with you."   
  
Serena smiled at her sister relieved that she at least was real to her.   
  
"What for?"   
  
"I seriously do not know. If I had any idea I would tell you, but I don't." Serena looked at her sister who looked listless. Could she have been up all night preparing for this occasion?   
  
Silently Selene led Serena to Queen Serenity's accommodations. They entered over the   
  
threshold of Queen Serenity's guestroom with slight caution. Serena was ready for a chiding again if that was what Serenity wanted to do. At the sight of her daughters the queen dismissed her servants with a wave of her hand. Servant after servant left in single file. Luna who had followed the girls leapt gracefully onto a chair beside Serenity.  
  
Serenity smiled slowly at the cat before turning her full attention to her youngest child.   
  
"Serena, Dear, sit down." Serenity waved her over to the cushions that lay neatly in front of the queen. "Would you like anything, Dear?"  
  
"Cake would be nice, some for Luna too!" Serena said, her voice high with excitement.  
  
Serenity laughed. She picked up the bell on the arm of her chair and rang it once. Serena watched as she dangled the bell just at her fingertips. The bell twinkled for a moment and faded calling forth a servant. Serenity ordered four pieces of cake. And like a bolt of lightning the servant was gone again carrying out the command.  
  
Then, settling in again, Serenity spoke calmly. "You are turning thirteen today."   
  
"So it seems," Serena mumbled.  
  
Serenity laughed at that remark, surprising Serena. Serena was expecting a scolding from her mother for such a rude remark, but Serenity bewildered her by sending a light laugh into the atmosphere. Eyebrows rose to their full extent, Serena stared at her mother.  
  
"Yes our people are showing much enthusiasm over your coming of age. You should be gratified."  
  
"Yes," Serena agreed.  
  
"You will also be highly praised once you become queen."  
  
Serena suddenly looked wide-eyed at her mother. "But I thought Selene is the heir to your throne. She is older."  
  
"Yes, Selene will remain the rightful heir of course. She was named heir the day she was born. You, my dear will still be queen even though not one for this country. And what a fine one you will make." Serenity's face was shinning with pride as she spoke.  
  
"What ever do you mean by that, Mother?" Her voice came out a tremble even though she tried not to sound scared.  
  
"I mean you are to marry a prince who will some day be king. Your betrothed with arrive in a few days. You will meet him, then, showing him your more feminine side, I might add."  
  
"What?" Serena squeaked in surprised.  
  
Selene briskly moved into the conversation, "Mother, how long has it been since this arrangement? I was not informed at all about this."  
  
With a wave of her hand as if to brush a way the question, Serenity answered. "Oh I don't know. I suppose a full year now."  
  
Serena jumped in outrage. "What? You mean to tell me this pairing has been set for a year and you never had the time to let me know?!"  
  
"Serena calm down-"  
  
"No, Selene! This has nothing to do with you! Stay out!" Serena lashed at her sister.   
  
Turning a furious gaze at her mother Serena continued, "this isn't fair, Mother! Why not her?" Serena jabbed her finger in the air pointing it directly at her beloved sister. Selene flinched.  
  
"Serena, you are my second daughter-"  
  
"Is that why?! I'm always just second, so I'm not that important."  
  
Selene was in tears by now. "It's not true! You know it's not true, Serena. How can you ever say something like that. There aren't any favorites in this family!"  
  
Serena stared at her sister too stunned to speak. She didn't mean to take her anger out on her sister. She was truly raging because of her mother who just sat there as if she were mute. Serenity's mouth was slightly opened as the meaning of Serena's words seeped into her mind. Only when her youngest daughter spoke again did she wake from her reverie. "So?"  
  
"No, to remain royalty you marry royalty. That is one of your duties, Daughter."  
  
So her mother was willing to give away her happiness just to keep her in another castle. Serena could not believe what she was hearing. She would have to sell herself out to some stranger whom she never met. She had no idea whether he was a brute or an angel. But that was not the point. A princess had no say in this. It was her mother's decision, her opinion did not matter, but what about this prince?  
  
Serena spoke evenly trying to hide all emotions as she spoke. "What of the prince? What does he think of this?"  
  
"He did not mind," the queen answered shortly.  
  
Serena bowed her head. She had held back the tears for so long she could not believe the barrier that held them back was breaking. As tears found their way out, Serena finally looked at her mother, sorrow glazed in those once light, exuberant eyes.  
  
"I have no say in this..." she said darkly. Serenity sat, unmoving, staring up at her daughter through loving eyes.  
  
Serena could not stand her mother's serene mood anymore. She had to get out. Running blindly out of the room with tears streaming down her face Serena did not look back. Her sobs were heard, obstructing any commotion from before. Serena did not hear even Selene's desperate calls for her sister to come back.  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
Serena lay in her bed as still and as heavy as stone when Luna slipped in unnoticed. She tried kindly licking the dried tearstains on Serena's cherub face. For a moment Serena had left her stupor state as she finally acknowledged the cat's presence. Immediately she became absentminded again when her hand incessantly stroke the black cat's back.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
At the sound of her name she came back again. Sighing, she turned over on her side her face staring away from the cat. "Today is my birthday. Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
Luna's stare that had found its place on the back of Serena's head drifted away. She was just as discontented as the birthday girl.  
  
"I hope you at the very least join the festivities later on this evening. It is held, of course, in your honor, princess."   
  
Yes, attending functions held for her or other members of the noble or royal class was the first on the list of 'Princess Duties (a.k.a. Can't-get-a-life) List.' She was expected to follow these rules for the rest of her life? Yes. It was the only thing for a princess to look forward in doing.  
  
After many minutes Luna knew that Serena was not going to talk. Now, Serena could hear the cat leaving.   
  
"Luna if I was never born would not my family be happier?"  
  
There was a long silence where the cat contemplated what she was asking. And suddenly the cat gave the princess' back a toothy grin.  
  
"They would miss the joys of life because that is what you are. That of course would include missing all those times of scolding you... Why do you ask a question, in which you know the answer to?"   
  
Luna did not expect the girl to answer as she moved to leave again, but Serena halted her yet again. "Luna"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Even though you are just a cat... I still love you."  
  
"Oh, Serena-"  
  
"I love you as I love Mother and Selene. Do not forget that." Serena drifted to a whisper.  
  
"I will not forget, Princess."  
  
Just then Serena made up her mind. As long as one being knew and could tell her family of her love for them than she could spare the guilt of leaving. She had admitted that she loved everyone she ever cared even if they did not care about her. Only one decision remained firm and strong in her mind that she would no longer be Princess Serena, but just plain Serena. It was only her title that was going to be given up when she left, nothing more.  
  
----------------------  
  
Things are going real slow. School has found it's place in my schedule, but writing and website building is otherwise. Well, I'm going to be working on the third chapter soon. When I'm done with that, then the forth, and after that the fifth, and next, the sixth and so on and so forth. This story is far from over. And because of that there is a lot to write (obviously). So good-bye for now.  
  
-MistyWing 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE BEFORE READING:: Here's another chapter (Jump for joy)! This chapter is a bit lengthier than the last two. I also want to clarify something; this story takes place on Earth in some whatever time you want to believe.  
  
Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Serena was rummaging through her closet and drawers, taking out only her plainest clothes. On her journey she would not want to be recognized as being the princess. Who knows where she will end up in the end? Sighing heavily she dropped her packed bundle on her bed. Pulling out a piece of parchment and quill she began to write a short note to her mother and sister.   
  
All her life Serena was never much of a writer. She always had the defect of not being able to choose the right words. Her quill moved across the paper leaving behind trails of elegant words. Each time she finished a word she curled the last letter with a flourish of her hand. Smiling softly, she reminisced her first time writing, which was quite sloppy when she was a child compared to the graceful curves she made for each letter now. What a difference! No matter how unorthodox a princess she is, she still did things that not only surprised herself, but her sister and mother.  
  
For her mother and sister she was doing the right thing. She was going to get rid of the burden for them by leaving. What was there to lose, except for a good-for-nothing princess who knew nothing of diplomacy or etiquette? She was clumsy and a huge disappointment to her family. The best way to undo it all is to forget Princess Serena. No one cared for her, not even on her birthday.  
  
Finishing her letter with her signature Serena dropped her quill malevolently. Serena released her buns, for once feeling the heavy weight of her golden hair that fell well pass her knees. She moved to one of her drawers again and pulled out a white shawl. She wrapped the shawl around her face. Now no one could recognize her. Leaving her room surreptitiously she moved down the hall like a scared rabbit.  
  
It wasn't until she was outside the castle did she truly feel free. Smiling behind the shawl she stared up at the clear blue sky. She refrained from dancing in case she drew any unwanted attention. It was still early in the afternoon and the sun shown brilliantly. Looking wildly across the castle grounds she caught sight of a wagon at the gates. The rider seemed to be away at the moment and the only person there was one guard. That one guard peered curiously under the burlap blanket over the wagon before he took his post again. The light bulb in her mind suddenly flashed on as she stared at a perfect escape.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Serena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice. It was Luna. How could she have known it was she? The cat moved next to the girl and casually sat down.  
  
"Luna? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing of you. Why are you out here dressed like that?"  
  
She was so close! How did Luna know where to find her?   
  
"Serena, you mind as well tell me what you're up to since I already have a clear idea..."  
  
"If you have such a clear idea why don't you just tell everyone?! I hate you! You ruin everything!" Serena cried, knowing that her guise had been blown.  
  
Taken aback, Luna spoke. "Hush Serena, I'm not going to tell anyone-"  
  
Serena covered her eyes with her hands. "Yes, you are-You're not?"  
  
"No I'm not, so stop being such a baby..."  
  
"Then... Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to follow you," she said in a determined voice.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, Serena. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. You can knock me unconscious now and I'll just wake up to tell your mother. The whole army will be on your tail in a flash and before you know it you'll be dragged home-that is if you refuse me."  
  
"No! I mean, Mother needs you..."  
  
"You need me, Serena! I have not forgotten that you are still a child."  
  
"I am not-"  
  
"We are wasting time, Serena. It's now or never."  
  
"Right."  
  
Together, they rushed toward the wagon. Just as they reached the horses the guard heard their rushing feet. He spun around, his face distorted in alertness. "Who's there?"  
  
Serena ducked behind the wagon so fast her head nearly collided with the hard wood. She held her breath as the guard circled around the wagon suspiciously. With her head down Serena made a circle around the wagon herself keeping an even distance behind and in front of the dimwitted guard. The cat skulked beside her the whole time. After traveling a full three sixty around the wagon he figured it was just the wind or something. Standing up right and scratching his head he turned around again. Meanwhile, princess and guardian slid under the burlap blanket.  
  
There wasn't much, only hay. It was stuffy under the blanket, but Serena was listless. She moved slowly across some hay and found a comfortable resting spot.   
  
"Serena, what are you doing?" Luna hissed.   
  
Serena yawned. "It's going to be a long ride, mind as well get comfortable."  
  
"But what if someone finds us here."  
  
"Well, that's what you're for... You'll be on the look out, won't you?" Serena murmured, half asleep already.  
  
The cat rolled her eyes and lay beside the girl.  
  
"Hey, Laddy thanks for waitin', took me a while ter speak with all them high people." Luna heard the muffled speech of a man.  
  
"Glad to be of help. Now, you have a nice trip, Sir. Good day to you," the guard said.  
  
"Yeh, you too."   
  
There was a sudden lurch as the wagon suddenly started. Luna slid and her bottom hit the princess' stomach. She turned her head to see if she had wakened the girl, but Serena was sound asleep. She groaned and closed her own eyes, drifting off to a dark world.  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
"Whoa, this is are stop!" The wagon rattled as it halted unexpectedly. Right away Luna was alert.  
  
"Serena," she whispered urgently.  
  
"One more minute, Mother..." She groaned before turning over on her side.  
  
"Sereeeeena, you have to wake up." Now Luna's paws were on the girl's side as she shook her gently. "Come on Serena, before we are seen."  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" Still groggy she opened her eyes focusing her blurry vision on the cat.  
  
"That's what I'm going to try and find out. Stay low."  
  
Luna poked her head out of the burlap blanket and peered out. There was no one to be seen. She was looking out at a green pasture with a white fence surrounding it. Over to the side there was a red house and a shed really close by it. The setting sun was now an orange glow half visible.  
  
"It's hot and I'm hungry," Serena complained from behind the cat. Suddenly the cat felt nothing over her head. Serena had flung the blanket right off the wagon.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"There isn't anybody here to see us."  
  
"Still, you had no idea! What if there were people? What if we did get in trouble? What if we were caught?"  
  
"All these 'what ifs' from you when it all didn't happen." Serena placed a hand on top of her stomach as it grumbled in protest. "I'm hungry," the girl wailed again. She leapt off the wagon and hurried away. Luna trailed behind in aggravation. They walked onto the main road and caught sight of a small town at a distance.  
  
"Hey, Luna. Look over there... Something's calling me... I smell food!"  
  
"Serena be careful. Don't you ever think with your head instead of your stomach?"  
  
Serena sniffed indignantly. "You are so insensitive, Luna... Can't a girl walk with a full stomach?" She took off at the speed of a lightning bolt with the cat huffing angrily behind her.  
  
Reaching the town with anticipation and renewed excitement, Serena laughed. The houses were built by wood. And standing here and there beside these wooden two, storied huts, were stands. Some people sold china, fabrics, jewelry, and more. But Serena only had eyes-or a nose-for only the aroma of fresh baked bread and other cuisine. Serena jumped and clapped her hands in ecstasy. "Goody, there's more than enough for us!" She rushed to the nearest food stand, mouth agape and eyes shining, examined the delicacies. She reached out to grab a cookie, but the man behind the stand stopped her with his hand. "Eh? You got money?" He questioned her.  
  
"Ah... Money?"  
  
The man reached into his apron, brandishing a polished copper coin.  
  
"I do not have that."  
  
"Then no cookie. Now, beat it. I have a business to run."  
  
"Humph!" Serena strode away angrily keeping her head held up high. Then she swiftly stopped and bent over to talk to her cat. "That man is so rude!"  
  
"What did you expect? This is the real world. Out here you are not princess."  
  
"So you have that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Money."  
  
"Serena, does it look like I can carry something like that!" Luna shouted. People started to stare at Serena. They had thought that she had shouted at the cat. Serena started to sweat because she had forgotten that people didn't know that a talking cat existed. Trying to act innocent, Serena smiled at anyone who gave her a strange stare. Then, she quickly gathered the cat in her arms and took off.  
  
As she walked she moaned again. "I'm still hungry..." This time Luna did not comment. "I should have eaten a buffet before I left. I'm so hungry!"  
  
"Did I hear you say you are hungry?"  
  
Serena turned around to see who had spoken. It was a young woman with kind hazel eyes, holding a basket of groceries. Her auburn hair was tied neatly atop her head. Her fingers were slipping from the basket as she spoke again. "Well, are you hungry?"  
  
Serena nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"My husband owns a bakery just down the road. If you help me with this basket I'll offer you free bread as a reward." She shifted the basket in her arms.   
  
"Really? No money necessary?"  
  
"What does free mean, cutie?" She laughed.  
  
"In that case... Okay!" Serena reached up to take the basket and the woman thankfully dropped it into the circle of her arms. The woman swiftly walked up ahead as Serena stumbled forward to follow. Luna quickly whispered to her, "Are you sure you can trust her?"  
  
"Certainly! She's nicer than that man earlier."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
They reached a homey looking cabin. Its windows glowed a soft light with white fringed draping hanging on the sills. The woman led Serena in as she took the basket from her. And the moment Serena walked in she took a good whiff of cakes and bread. Her mouth watered as she took in the scent.  
  
The woman laughed again. "You act as if you haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Well that's exactly right." Serena said her voice edging with a hint of sorrow.  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Everyone's so busy they forgot to feed me."  
  
Now the woman frowned. "Too busy? They forgot to feed you?"  
  
"Well, you see, today's my birthday-"  
  
"Well gee! Why didn't you say so! Cake and bread for the birthday girl!"  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
Serena and Luna walked out of the bakery, both with their appetites satisfied. Sighing, Serena asked, "So, where to now?"  
  
Luna looked worriedly up at the sky. "I don't know. It's getting late and we don't have a place to stay. No money, no shelter... Just great... I'm stuck with a girl who expects me to know what to do next..." Luna mumbled to herself.  
  
"Look on the bright side!"  
  
"There is no bright side."  
  
Solemnly, they walked, not knowing what the future held for them. Were they really going to die if they didn't find a place to stay? Soon they reached a farm where a man was tying his wagon up to his horses.  
  
"Hey, Luna, do you think we can ask for a ride?"  
  
"I don't know." Luna's voice hinted misgiving.  
  
"Come on, we can at least try."  
  
"Hey, mister!" Serena waved at him as she ran. The man raised his eyes to look up at the girl. "Where are you off to?"  
  
The man moved his eyes away from the girl for a moment as he secured the restraints of the luggage that lay in the wagon. "Kingdom of Terra. What's it to you?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you can take us with you?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"My cat and I," Serena answered quickly.  
  
"Cat." He scowled at the feline that stood beside Serena. "What would your folks say about you talking to a stranger and taking a trip far away from Luneria?"  
  
"Well, they don't know."  
  
"Don't know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine then. Let's go."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Sure. If you changed your mind already I suggest you leave then. You're on my property."  
  
"No! I mean, I want to go to Terra."  
  
"Then, let's go. I don't got all night."  
  
"Um, where do I sit?"  
  
"In the back, of course. Who do you think you are, the princess of Luneria?"  
  
Serena did not remark to his mocking tone. She only obeyed by sitting in the back facing forward. The man tossed her a blanket. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, what ever."  
  
The rode was bumpy and it paid no heed to the princess who was not used to road trips. Yet, what annoyed her most was the quietness of the stranger she rode with. One thing Serena hated most was awkward silences. This was quite awkward for her. "Um, when will we get to Terra?"  
  
"We'll be there by late afternoon tomorrow, that's about when."  
  
"Why do you travel by night?"  
  
"Because it's less busy then."  
  
"Do you go to Terra often?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What is your profession?"  
  
The man grunted. "What is this, an interview?"  
  
Serena recoiled at the sound of his voice pulling the cover more tightly around her body. "Ah, sorry. It's just that I don't travel much, so I'm very excited. And sometimes excitement makes me babble. Tell me if I babble too much because I will stop if you want. My mother always said that I have a big mouth."  
  
"Stop," the man said bluntly.  
  
"Okay," Serena said despondently.  
  
The man rolled his eyes "Alright, the hell with it. Babble all you want."  
  
Serena opened her mouth cheerfully preparing to orate when Luna abruptly scratched the girl's hand. A drop of blood trickled from the scar as Serena yelped. "Ow, Luna!" Luna glowered at the girl with a cold admonition in her deep lavender eyes.  
  
"What'sa matter with you?" The man questioned, with his back still turned against the two.  
  
"Nothing! Just my cat, she attacked me for no reason."  
  
"So that beast is fierce, is it?"  
  
"No, just a little smarter than it looks."  
  
"Well, Cats are good-for-nothing-old-trash. Don't know why they look lovable. They scratch, drop, and drag those lazy carcasses they call bodies nowhere. Don't forget there's always that extra mouth to feed. Why don't you toss that thing in the privy where all them trash belong."  
  
Serena smiled slyly, "I don't see why not."  
  
Luna, miffed, got up and paced to the other side of the wagon. Serena was forgetting that this particular cat had feelings.  
  
Hours passed and midnight soon came. Luna was still not speaking to Serena, which baffled and hurt the girl much more than expected.  
  
"Luna, please eat." Serena stuck the breadcrumb in the cat's face, but the cat pushed her away. Luna took precautions, she knew this man was not to be trusted. Naïve Serena, on the other hand, does not realize that not everyone can be trusted.  
  
They had stopped to make camp. The man ordered Serena to sleep in the wagon with Luna while he kindled a fire and kept watch for bandits. Serena shivered at the thought of men stealing things from people. Luna sat beside Serena suspicion edging in every thought of her mind. This man was not to be trusted. Even if he were, Luna would keep an eye out for thieves herself.   
  
Hours later the man looked up from his dying fire to stare at the golden haired beauty. He fantasized touching her every part and leaving her dead afterwards in the dark of the woods. No one would know of his crime, then, because the girl would be dead. She would have no way of going back to her family. He imagined again of the sheer enjoyment of tearing those garments off that innocent angel. She would be helpless in defending herself from his onslaught. Of course, he would enjoy what is alive first.  
  
The man got up from his spot and stretched his muscles. He looked over at where the girl lay again. Vigilant lavender eyes stared right back at him. He nearly jumped and howled in fright. Wasn't that cat sound asleep?  
  
Luna had been laying beside Serena her eyes closed, but her senses quite open. She heard a soft creaking of bones and opened her eyes suddenly. She hastily sat up to stare at the man stretching. She growled slightly at the sight of him. What was he up to?  
  
The man blinked a couple of times in astonishment. Then, cautiously he tiptoed over to them. Luna's eyes followed him, though they were glazed over by listlessness. As his hand rested upon Serena's shoulder, the growl of the black feline became coherently audible. He immediately withdrew. Luna barred her teeth. It didn't matter how long this vigil had to last: Luna would not blink.  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
Back in the castle of Luneria music and dancing was held in the main hall. Queen Serenity smiled as she watched her oldest daughter dancing with one of the many princes who had come to celebrate her youngest daughter's coming of age. Selene could not stop smiling, she had immediately been lured by the charms of the prince the moment he started a conversation with her. Her heart felt like a light feather, something she never felt before. Serenity would have been satisfied with everything, but so far she had not seen Serena anywhere.  
  
Serenity, knowing her youngest, did what she knew best when her daughter was in a rage: she left her alone. And now she wondered if that was the right thing to do. At present the queen could not leave from her place at the throne to see to Serena, so she waited a little longer.   
  
As the hours flew by all guests acknowledged the absence of Serena. Serenity could not stand it anymore, she got up from her throne to meet with Selene. With sincere guilt for disturbing Selene at one of her happiest moments with her prince, Serenity bade Selene go get her sister.  
  
Selene had not notice that her sister had been missing all night. Embarrassed for forgetting Serena she obeyed her mother. She rushed to her sister's room in annoyance. 'It's just like Serena, being as stubborn as an ox. That girl is never reliable,' Selene thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Selene rapped the door lightly. "Sister, are you still mad?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Serena, come on out, it's not like you to forget your obligations."  
  
Still there was no reply.  
  
"I'll tell you something... I just met the greatest guy. He has fair hair, and the most stunning emerald eyes." Selene sighed dreamily. At the same time her face displayed smugness because she knew this piece of news would draw the younger girl's attention. However, she was taken aback by the sound of silence.  
  
Selene turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. "Serena?" There was nobody there. Selene walked about the room eyeing every corner. Then she noticed the parchment that rested upon the princess' bed.  
  
************  
  
My dearest Mother and Sister,   
  
I leave you now on a quest. I am sorry I have failed you as a princess and above all, as a daughter and sister. I hope that by going away I can leave the both of you in peace. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I pray that our people will forgive the suddenness of my departure. I leave my post now. Good luck to the both of you.  
  
With love,   
  
Serena  
  
****************  
  
Selene took off for the door, her mind in total disarray.   
  
  
  
Serenity had been talking to the prince that Selene had been so enthralled by when the doors burst open. All eyes turned to the disheveled crowned princess, who stood, tears streaming from her eyes.   
  
"What happened to you?" Serenity cried in worry as she approached her daughter.  
  
The parchment slipped from Selene's hand as the girl covered her face. The prince embraced her in comfort as the crowd thronged in a circle around the three. Selene caught the letter and read it closely.  
  
"No," the queen's voice came trembling out as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
The servants rushed to pick up the limp queen's body. Immediately, Selene stepped out of the arms of the prince and spoke in a shaky yet powerful voice silencing the gasps and the hushed voices.  
  
"The princess ran away." She faced the guards drying her tears with the swipe of her hand.  
  
"Inform the general and bring her back home!"   
  
----------------------  
  
Okay, in case you're confused about exactly where this story takes place on Earth, Serena is the Princess of Luneria. She is leaving Luneria to go to Terra.   
  
That's all, folks. Sayonara, thanks for reading. Now, please Review.  
  
-MistyWing 


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Serena yawned as she winked at the orange sun that glowed in her face. She turned her head to look at the man who was sprawled on the floor, his blankets barely covering his toes. Her hand came to her mouth as she suppressed a giggle. 'This guy's worse than me!' Luna opened her eyes at the sense of movement beside her. Getting up slowly the cat shook her head trying to get rid of the dizziness. Noticing that Luna was up Serena whispered, "It's morn, Luna."  
  
Luna moaned causing Serena's brow to furrow in concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't sleep a wink last night," complained the cat. "That bozo, there, he was up to something."  
  
"Luna, did you have a bad dream again?"  
  
"It was not a bad dream!" The cat shouted incredulously.  
  
The man who had been snoring soundly, jumped up and cried, "Bloody vermin eat this!"  
  
Serena giggled at this. "Did you have a bad dream, too?" At first the man looked at her in confusion, then almost immediately he remembered her company. The princess watched as the man ran his hand through his hair in discomfiture.   
  
Serena's face reddened, too as she profoundly apologized, "I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't want to wake you up so early."  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no, let's get a move on," he mumbled.  
  
And just like he said last night, they reached the border of Terra by mid-day. This was there stop and now Serena and her companion were left on their own. The man had kindly given her a package of food that would last her a day's journey. Hopefully by then they would find a place to stay.  
  
"I would throw that in the garbage, I wouldn't trust men like him," Luna warned.  
  
"Oh Luna stop being so vexed. Besides we need food or else we'll starve."  
  
Today, they were on the main road that bordered the kingdom of Terra. Of course, Serena and Luna had no idea where they were. They just followed the trail, both deep in their own thoughts. Luna was wondering where they were going and what might happen to them in the future; while Serena daydreamed about her mother and sister back at home. 'Home: Was she supposed to call it that anymore?'   
  
The sun began to sink; this was going to be Serena and Luna's second night camping out. Quite frankly, Serena panicked because she never planned on living a life like this. What about food? Would they have to rely on herbs and mushrooms? Which plants are poisonous and which are not? Serena could not imagine living in the wilderness for the rest of her life. She'd die in a week and there would be no one to find her body and bury it. Worse of all, Luna would die because of her! She had made the cat come even though she did not force her to come. It would be all her fault if Luna were hurt.  
  
Luna thought furious thoughts at the girl she stood and walked by. Serena would get them killed because of her carelessness with her being so willing to expose herself to the world. She just thinks that everyone is sweet like the cookies they baked for her back home. Not once has this girl used that mind of hers to get them out of things, NOT ONCE.   
  
And just on cue there was a gust of wind that swept by them. Serena shivered and halted abruptly. Her eyes were full of misery, weariness, and dread as she stared at the path behind and the path ahead. "Luna, I'm scared."  
  
There was another breeze when the cat made no reply. She was still so busy brooding her anger and frustration at the princess. However this second breeze carried out shadows within the trees. At first Serena thought it was her eye's imagination. Unfortunately, it was not. These shadows belonged to four men, possibly four dangerous men. Serena now trembled in fright and shock. Luna's ears twitched as she too sensed danger close by.   
  
Realizing that the girl sensed their presence they jumped out of hiding from behind the bushes and trees like a hungry pack of wolves catching their prey. Serena shrieked and tried to run, nonetheless it was too late. She was surrounded and she was their prey. Luna let out a horrible hiss and prepared to pounce on anyone who dared go near her princess.   
  
"Well, well, looky here, we got ourselves a fine catch, boys!" Said the man with the red beard.  
  
A dark storm cloud floated across the sky, casting dark shadows on the faces of the men.   
  
The four men now circled her. Their eyes were fierce with lust as they roamed all over her body. Serena saw those eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around herself in protection. Luna was still crouched on the floor, the only thing she moved were her eyes, which followed each man closely in her line of vision.  
  
"You are the finest specimen I've ever seen. Much better than those inland."  
  
Serena whimpered now. One of the men could not resist anymore, he dived to grab her by the arms, but Luna slashed at him before he could reach her. The man howled in pain as he clutched his cheek where the cat left a deep mark. Serena's eyes widened in horror as she saw the anger rising in the man.   
  
"Get her!" Yelled another man. All three moved in. One got Serena's left arm and another by the right arm. The third man who was groping for the hair was flung backward as Luna jumped on his face and gouged his eyes. His hands came up to cover his eyes; eyes that would never see again. Meanwhile, the men who had the struggling Serena in a tight hold, fingered her skin at the throat gently. They were so into their "capture," they didn't even hear their blinded companion cry out in pain. Tears ran down Serena's face and one of the men seized her collar and prepared to tear. Luna attacked him first. The second man seeing this, kicked Luna's behind, sending her flying across the air. Luna landed with a thud. "No!" Serena cried. Slowly the cat got up pain running through her entire body.  
  
When she looked up she watched through a blood-blurred vision of the man that had kicked her. He was tackling Serena to the floor. Serena cried out again in despair. The man literally sat on top of the girl as he proceeded to tear at her cloak and dress. In a fury Luna went for his eyes as well. She got one eye, but missed the other. This man still had a one-eyed vision and therefore drew his knife in a rage. Luna was prepared to dodge his attack, but she did not notice that the scarred face man-the one she had attacked first-snuck up behind her. His knife sliced at her back. Luna doubled over in pain. Now three of the men surrounded the cat and kicked her about. Luna lay limp and that was the sight that Serena saw when she got up.  
  
The men noticing that the cat had stopped moving turned to the girl again. Serena did not notice them as they gradually approached her. Her eyes were glued to the lifeless body of Luna. She could not believe it; her best friend and companion was gone. One of the men suddenly stopped to look back. With quick strides he went back over to the cat. The other two men looked at him.  
  
The half blind man shouted, "What the hell are you doing? The blasted thing is dead already!"  
  
"I'm just making sure," said the man, raising his knife above his head.   
  
"No!! Luna!!!!" A great light came from the girl, then. The man with the knife dropped it as he looked at Serena. He shouted, "She's some sort of sorceress!" The light grew brighter and it began to consume them. "Let's get out of here before she bewitches us!" The three men disappeared carrying one of their blinded friends. Serena's cries grew louder and louder waking all that lived deep in the woods. She felt an exceeding amount of energy leaving her and soon that light dimmed and left no trace of it ever being.  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
"Serena!" The queen cried as she violently woke from her sleep. She had seen everything.  
  
Selene who had stayed awake for an entire day looked at her mother in alarm.  
  
"Mother, I thought you'd never wake!"  
  
"Selene, Serena she... she...she..."  
  
"I felt it, too," Selene said in a gentle voice.  
  
Now, queen Serenity looked at her daughter who crouched beside her bed.   
  
"Where is she?" Serenity demanded in a loud urgent voice.  
  
"There has been no update, yet on her whereabouts."   
  
"I must find her! She is hurt!" Serenity shouted as she clambered out of her bed.  
  
Selene caught her and gently pushed her back in bed. "You must rest, you are very ill. I shall find her, Mother. I will not sleep until she's back home safe and sound."  
  
Selene got up to leave.  
  
Serenity sighed deeply. "Our youngest princess' powers have finally awakened."  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
Serena crawled over to Luna. "Luna? Are you okay?" She murmured softly. "Please, be okay."  
  
Something in the back of her mind told her that the cat was dead. If her cat was dead there was no point in living. Luna risked her life to save her and she would never get the chance to thank her. Serena's only friend was gone.  
  
Serena reached the cat and slowly picked her up, not caring about how the blood smeared her dress. There was so much blood and none of it was hers, Serena's. It was all Luna's. Standing up Serena cradled the cat loosely in her arms. She started walking. She wanted to cry, but all her tears had run out. She had cried so much, that now she had no tears left.  
  
She had been stupid and rash. She was so gullible and believed that the whole world was her friend and her, its. She was wrong again. Her trust killed her best friend and now she was left alone. Serena let out a choked sob. "Luna, I'm so terribly sorry. I should have listened to you; you who always could tell when something were right or wrong. You gave your life away without wondering if I would do the same for you. You are my best friend and I can't bear to lose you." Serena felt cold drops of water dripping on her face, yet they were still not her tears. It was the rain and it was beginning to come down fast. Serena didn't care. She kept walking. She wanted to die in the rain.  
  
There was a loud crash of thunder and a flare of lightning. Serena jumped, and ran as fast as she could through the freezing rain. Only when she was out of breath did she stop and sit under a tree. There was another crash and the glare of another bolt sending Serena to a fit of trepidation. Serena sobbed and held Luna closer to her. No more tears came. She was out.   
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
"We're almost home," a man shouted at the horses that dragged a wagon full of priceless goods. "Come on," he called again through the sheet of rain.  
  
The wheels of the wagon grew thick and sodden with mud, making it nearly impossible for the horses to pull the wagon. As he passed the trees he thought he saw out of the corner of his eye a small lifeless figure sitting as still as stone. Pulling his horses to a stop, he lightly hopped off the wagon to investigate. Getting closer to the being, he noticed that it was only a young girl holding some sort of black thing.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked. She did not answer. He slowly realized that she was asleep. He leaned closer to her and gasped when he saw bloodstains on her clothes. The rain had washed most of the blood away, but her tattered clothing still clearly showed abuse.  
  
Picking her up gently he whispered in her ear, "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." She cuddled up closer to him unconsciously and a small smile grew upon his face.  
  
He settled her in the back of the wagon, draping a blanket over her drenched body.  
  
It would not be long till they reached the village.  
  
----------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews.(^_^) And Serena will meet Darien soon, but not yet (for those of you who asked). Just keep checking in to find out when.   
  
-MistyWing 


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
A soft warm glow came from the fireplace. We see a middle aged woman rocking gently on her rocking chair as she knits. Her hair is the shade of deep violet and her eyes are brown with kindness. A young man, around eighteen, with messy sand-colored hair, sits by his desk in the corner. He is scribbling something down on a sheet of paper as his brown eyes follow his hand.   
  
So all that is heard within the house is the creaking of the wooden floor every time the chair rocked, the scratching of pen on paper, and the crackling of flames. Even the thunder and lightning outside could not dismantle this peaceful scene.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door. Both the woman and the young man stopped what they were doing to stare at each other in question. "Must be your father," the woman finally said.   
  
Slowly getting up she walked towards the door while whoever was behind it still knocked urgently. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" the woman shouted.  
  
The door opened revealing a disgruntled man in a brown cloak.   
  
"About time!" he shouted. "Hurry, Shingo, go get the healer."  
  
"Huh, what's the matter Pa?" The young man asked.  
  
"No time, hurry."   
  
Shingo rushed out the door.   
  
"What's going on?" The woman questioned in an anxious tone. "Are you hurt?"   
  
"No." The man grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Ikuko, get some dry clean close."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"No, buts, Ikuku. We haven't much time."  
  
The man rushed out again and returned with a brown bundle in his arms. Ikuko was just coming out of their room when she saw. Kenji placed the wet bundle on their son's bed in the next room. Just as he finished unraveling the cloth Ikuko gasped at the sight of the unconscious body that had been concealed under the wet sheets. With a wild look on her face she asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know I just found her like this."  
  
"Oh my goodness, Kenji, she's a child."  
  
"I know. Change her quickly, Ikuko as I retrieve her dead cat."  
  
"Dead cat?!"  
  
Kenji left without answering her. Ikuko quickly undressed her and drew a nightgown over the young girl. Then Ikuko covered her with a blanket. Slowly she sat down beside her and felt the fragile girl's forehead. Her eyes widened as the heat surged through her hand up to her arm. Kenji now reappeared by the doorway.  
  
"Are you done?" He asked as he carried Luna in, laying her down on the table in the far corner.  
  
"She's burning up, Kenji! What will we do?"  
  
"Don't worry, Shingo and the healer are on their way."  
  
Ikuku looked away from the frail girl to look at the fur ball on the table.  
  
"Why did you bring that thing in here?!"  
  
"We should give it a proper burial in the morning."  
  
"Leave it outside!"  
  
There was a loud bang as the front door crashed open. Heavy footsteps were heard heading toward Shingo's room.   
  
"Pa, Ma, the healer is here," Shingo panted coming up behind his parents.  
  
The healer walked in and began to examine Serena. "She has a fever. I must treat it with medicine, but I was unprepared for any of this. You three wait here. I must go back to get my things," the healer spoke quickly.  
  
After the door closed Shingo and Ikuko threw questions at Kenji.   
  
"Where did you find her?"-Ikuko  
  
"What happened?"-Shingo  
  
"Why is there blood on her clothes?"-Ikuko  
  
"Did you run her over because you couldn't see in the rain?"-Shingo  
  
"Shingo!" both parents yelled at their son for suggesting such a thing.  
  
"What? It could have happened."  
  
Serena stirred at the sound of voices. Opening her eyes slightly she saw three unknown faces. "She's awake!" Shingo shouted.  
  
Ikuko and Kenji turned from their son to look at the girl.  
  
Serena looked over at the table where Luna lay in a heap. "Luna," Serena whispered reaching her hand out to her cat. Ikuko took her hand gently and said, "She's dead."  
  
"No... Luna will live." Serena dragged herself out of bed even though all three people insisted she stayed. Concerned, they tried to grab for her, but quickly withdrew when a white aura encircled her body. Jumping back they watched her in awe. Serena with one trembling, pale hand touched Luna. The cat began to glow too. Luna's eyes shot open and they met Serena's in wonder. Serena's hand dropped to her side and the glow dissipated. At first the girl wavered, but before Serena actually hit the ground Kenji caught her. Luna let out a loud meow.   
  
"Kenji, the cat is alive!" Ikuko said in excitement when he picked Serena up and placed her back in bed.  
  
"Yes, I know. It is a miracle."  
  
The healer appeared at the doorway again. "Okay, I got the medicine. She'll have to take this now and then feed her this herb everyday this week." He took out a brown plant. "If she doesn't get better call me again."  
  
"Gor, are you sure she'll be alright?" Ikuko asked the healer.  
  
"You don't worry, she will be fine. My medicine has not failed me, yet. She only caught a fever and a cold..."  
  
"Where are her parents?" Shingo interrupted.  
  
Now, Gor frowned. "Yeah, I believe I've never seen her around here before... Where did you find her?"  
  
"Well, she was on the main road by a tree. She sat there and it looked like she was in a struggle or something-bloodstains on her clothes-with that cat in her arms." Kenji said as he pointed at Luna on the table. The cat hopped off the table and landed beside Serena on the bed.  
  
"Ah! Get away from her, you filthy thing!" Ikuko raised her hand to smack the cat away.  
  
Kenji caught her hand in time. "No, Ikuko, I have a feeling this cat saved this girl from whatever trouble they were in before. That's why it was so badly injured."  
  
Ikuko dropped her hand and considered this. "I still don't think it should be near this sick child."  
  
Shingo shook his head in irritation, "Still we don't know where she's from."  
  
"In that case, you should take her to the orphanage with Nora until someone claims her," Gor said calmly.  
  
"No," Kenji and Ikuko said at the same time.  
  
Both of them stared at each other in surprise. "So are we keeping her?" Shingo interjected.  
  
"Yes, until her real family comes to find her," Kenji said.  
  
"Besides, she's an angel, she has healing powers," Ikuko said.  
  
"Is that really so?" Gor questioned.  
  
"Yes, she saved the cat," Kenji answered.  
  
"Saved the cat?"  
  
Kenji quickly explained, "When you left you did not notice that the cat was lying on that table, dead I suspected. The girl used magic to heal it. The blood and gash, it was all gone."  
  
Gor started to chuckle.  
  
"It's true!" Shingo screamed in outrage.  
  
"I think you are all tired and need some rest. Staying up this late is making all of you delirious."  
  
Shingo stood with his fists clenched, "Are you calling us liars?"  
  
Gor cocked an eyebrow at him, "Shingo, do you think I, a healer, will believe in such fairy tales? A girl with magical powers, who can heal without medicine, is absurd. The next thing you know all three of you are going to tell me that the cat talks, too."  
  
"You are mocking us!" Shingo shouted.  
  
Gor packed his bag as he stood up to go. "I'm only saying that you should all get some rest. If you are going to take care of the girl I suggest you all remain in good health. Good night to you all."  
  
Shingo followed him out and slammed the door shut behind the healer. Gor   
  
looked back at the door through the pouring rain and shook his head lightly. 'What a stubborn young man.'  
  
---------------  
  
That's all for this chapter. I hope it was not too too boring. And, yes, I did make Shingo older in this story. So don't be too confused about that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
There was a stabbing pain in the back of her brain. Serena grimaced as the pain spread throughout her body. What was happening to her? Cautiously she peered through her drooping lids. 'Where am I?' She asked herself. She sat up as another pain flashed through her body nearly blinding her with agony.  
  
She waited for the ache to vanish as she sat upright. She looked about her in fright wondering where she was. Serena slowly set her feet on the ground to raise herself up. On her wobbly feet she walked a few paces before she collapsed onto the floor. Crash! Tears came to her eyes and now she could hear people behind the door.  
  
"Ma, I think I heard something inside…" a muffled voice spoke through the door.  
  
Serena weakly crawled to the corner of the room and hugged her knees closer to herself. She was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to make herself as small as possible.  
  
The door creaked opened, revealing a young man's head. Both Serena and him shared wide-eyed stares. Snapping back to reality the young man retreated. He shouted urgently, "Ma! Pa! She's up!" Suddenly she heard footsteps. She looked up as two adults, one male and one female, came from the doorway. Her gaze shifted from them to the door that stood ajar. If only she could run and try to escape from them. The door wasn't that far and each one of these strangers stood a good distance away from it.  
  
"Hey there," Kenji spoke gently, "You have been sleeping for many days now, how are you feeling?"  
  
Serena stared at him as if frightened by his speech.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't understand us," Ikuko suggested.  
  
"No, she understands, she's just a little surprised and timid," Kenji said walking up to the girl.  
  
Serena edged a little away again as he moved closer.  
  
"Wait, Pa…" Shingo murmured. Serena looked over to the youngest of the three. He moved towards her and crouched low to be at eye level with the girl. "Your cat is outside playing."  
  
"Luna?" Serena croaked, surprised at the sound of her own voice.   
  
"Yes, Luna…" The young man continued. "I am Shingo, and this is my Ma and Pa. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Serena," she answered staring into his bright brown eyes in admiration.   
  
"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Nobody can hurt you here because now you are in our house. What's ours is yours."  
  
  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
Clink, clink, plunk, click, clink. Serena watched as the healer—Shingo called him Gor—placed his medicine jars and tools on the counter beside her bed. What intrigued her most was the grey stuff in one of the jars. It had peculiar black spikes protruding its sides.  
  
Pointing at the things she found strange she asked, "What's that?" And Gor would answer her every time she asked while he worked. Gor couldn't help, but smile at her curiosity. Most young girls would not care about these things.  
  
When he was finished, he tried to give a spoonful of a strange brownish substance to the chattering girl. "What's that?" She immediately asked as the spoon came barely to her lips.  
  
"Serena, it's just something I mixed for you to make you feel better."  
  
Serena sniffed it, her hands flying up to her nose. "It smells horrible! What's in it?"  
  
"Just the root of mungis, seeds of tripine, and various other herbs."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to speak the healer plunged the spoon into her mouth. It tasted as vile as it smelled. It burned her tongue as it made a bitter way down her throat. "That was really mean," she coughed.  
  
"At least I got the medicine down that little stubborn throat of yours."  
  
"So am I all better now?" Serena asked with sudden fervor.  
  
"I guess. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. Then when can I walk, Gor?"  
  
"Anytime you feel like it."  
  
"Like now?"  
  
"Yes, if you want to fall like before."  
  
Serena scowled at his back when he left. Outside, in the guest room the family that had decided to adopt Serena surrounded him with queries.  
  
"One at a time!" He shouted as he reclined in the chair that was set for him.   
  
"How is she, Gor?" Kenji questioned with concern.  
  
"She's fine. She seems very energetic, which is a good thing."  
  
"So did you get anything out of her?" Shingo asked exasperated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, she won't tell us where she's from. She only told us that she ran away because her mother wanted her to marry some guy. Then that was it. She shut up just when the story was getting juicy," Shingo muttered.  
  
"Shingo, it doesn't matter. The girl is heartbroken and we are going to take care of her…" Ikuko trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, until her mother finds her," Shingo said darkly.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Kenji wondered out loud.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A|N:: Gomen. Didn't mean to keep you all waiting. Gomen, again for such a short useless chapter. As a heads up I'd like to say that in the next chapter you're going to meet a guy who is not Darien. Darien will appear in the chapter after chapter 7. That's all I'm getting out. You'll have to keep reading to find out more.  
  
Dewa mata! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 7   
  
  
  
A new girl, by the name Serena walked about the tight village. People eyed her curiously, wondering where she came from. Serena, walking alone, fiddled with her fingers as she smiled hesitantly up at the kind strangers who stared.   
  
Serena had on a flimsy dress that hung to her body loosely. Ikuko went out and bought her many dresses, but Serena chose the plainest one of them all. That was what she wore out  
  
She had promised to visit Gor once she had recuperated. Shingo had showed her the way around the village the day before. She remembered seeing a big white wooden house where outside, young children in shabby clothing played. As they walked past the building Serena had asked, 'Shingo, what is that place?'  
  
His reply was, 'Oh, that's the village orphanage. That's where all the children without guardians go to.'  
  
'Why would they not have guardians?'  
  
With a sigh he said, 'Not everyone is as fortunate as I.'  
  
There was a moment of silence as Serena contemplated her situation.  
  
'Shingo, why did Mama Ikuko and Papa Kenji—can I call them that?'  
  
'I don't see why not.'  
  
'Why did they adopt me… I do have a mother, too.'  
  
'Maybe you should ask them that… But…'  
  
'But what?' Serena whispered shakily.  
  
'I know if I found you I would certainly take you in.'  
  
'Why wouldn't you just leave me in the orphanage?'  
  
'I don't know… Probably because of how you came to us.'  
  
Serena blinked as she remembered those words. She had only arrived here three months ago and already Shingo, Ikuko, and Kenji were treating her like their own even though they know she has a family. Or did they forget that? Anyway it had been many weeks since she told them her story. She was so glad they weren't forcing her to go back.   
  
With a dreamy smile Serena jumped gleefully and prepared to run. As she ran she did not see a man turning the corner. She collided, full force into him unintentionally. Serena let out a small 'oof' as she fell face down, while the man who had been casually strolling fell over with a thud.  
  
Serena, sprawled on the floor, looked over at the man. The man had his head bowed and his hand over his aching head.  
  
"I'm sooooooo sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to…"  
  
His head snapped up and he gave her a glower unforgettable. His sapphire eyes clashed with her summer blue gaze. And if Serena had to guess his age he was probably no older than Shingo. His disheveled navy blue hair was tied back in a ponytail that came all the way down to his hip. His mouth was turned upside down as he continued to glare at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Dimwit! You could kill someone!"  
  
Serena swallowed her apology at his tone of voice, but even more for what he called her. Changing her apologetic face to one of fury she huffed. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're deaf, too!"  
  
Serena's throat closed as the meaning of his words hit her and triggered something in the depths of her mind. Nobody, in her whole entire life, ever called her a 'Dimwit.' If they did they would have to work up a good reason or it would be the death penalty for them.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, kid. I said watch. Where. You' re. Going."  
  
Fuming, Serena stood up. The man slowly stood up to meet her. However, he was a good feet taller than her. In which case, it did not intimidate the girl one bit.  
  
"You annoying, jerk of the universe! Say that again! I dare you to say that again!"  
  
The man rolled his eyes and put on a smirk that would have melted any girl's heart, with the exception of Serena's.   
  
"Forget it, I wouldn't waste my breath on an air-head like you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He grinned at her red face as he walked in the opposite direction. With his back still facing her he had his hand up in a farewell salute. "Yeah, see you, kid."  
  
Serena clenched and unclenched her fists as she watched him walk away. 'Who did he think he was, the prince of Terra?' She growled something causing the people around her to stare. 'Did they see the battle?'  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked towards the village healer's cabin again. Reaching the cabin she opened the door and walked in still annoyed at the man she had bumped into. Gor, seeing the girl, looked up from what he was doing behind the counter. "Well, hello, there, Serena. How are you feeling?"  
  
Serena pulled a stool over to the counter and sat down grumpily. At first she did not say anything. Her attention was drawn to her surroundings.   
  
The oak counter split the room in half or more like split the room. From the doorway to the counter was a good seven square feet area. On the other side of the counter, where Gor inhabited, was an area of seven by twenty feet. In the far right hand corner she saw a sink. Beside and above the sink were glass cabinets containing herbs and roots. On the right side were shelves of medicines contained in jars. Behind where Gor sat was a doorway, but in place of a door was a curtain. The curtain was drawn slightly, displaying a storage room with shelves of other herbs and medicines.   
  
Following Serena's gaze Gor spoke out, "Would you like a tour?"  
  
Serena nodded eagerly as Gor stood up to open a side door that allowed entry pass the counter that divided the room. Once on the other side Serena watched as Gor drew the curtain fully back ushering her in with a wave of his hand. Serena looked about her.   
  
Yes, shelves and shelves of remedies surrounded her. Further down was a shelf of books. A desk was set to the side. This room seemed more for the studious than for a healer. Serena examined the books on the shelf before pulling one out to read. She set it down on the desk as she skimmed through the pages.  
  
She was so into the images and the words in the book that she did not even notice that Gor stood right behind her with a smile on his face. His short navy hair shaded his grey-blue eyes. "I noticed you in the local book place. You were perusing through books about medicine."  
  
Serena finally looked up at him. Waving her arms up she said, "I can't help that all 'this' intrigues me."  
  
"You are so strange sometimes, but I don't think you realize it."  
  
"Strange? What do you mean by that?" Anger was rising in her eyes again.  
  
"No, no, no, it's not a bad thing at all. What I'm trying to say is that…"  
  
"I know, I know." Serena sighed, her shoulders slumping, disappointed at herself for being so easily angered by the things that people say to her. "Nothing you ever say is meant in a bad way."   
  
"What's bothering you, Serena?"  
  
"It's this guy I bumped into. I apologized, but he only made fun of me," she said darkly.  
  
Gor smiled warmly at her as he placed a hand over her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you."  
  
Serena smiled back, "I'm not."  
  
The bell on the counter rang. Gor and Serena broke their eye contact to stare at the red curtain that hung over the opening.  
  
Gor mumbled an 'excuse me' as he disappeared behind the curtain, leaving Serena standing there alone. She picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf with care. Noticing a door that stood opposite the shelf she decided to steal a peek at what was inside. Behind this door though, was just Gor's room, which was where he slept, and ate. This room consisted of a fireplace, a bed, and desk. 'So he lived where he worked.' Serena thought in wonder.   
  
Closing the door she decided to go see who Gor was talking to. Just as she reached the curtain she heard a familiar voice. "…Well you see there was this girl, a clumsy one at that, she knocked me off my feet. Do you have anything to get rid of this head ache?"  
  
Serena gasped as she pulled the curtain back with a little too much enthusiasm. She pulled so hard the material tore in her grasp.   
  
"You!" Serena and the same man she met earlier shouted at the same time. There eyes flamed when they caught sight of one another. Gor eyed the torn curtain rather than the girl, and said with amusement in his eyes, "I see you've met my brother."  
  
"You're brother?" Serena screeched. Then she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Why, of course! The resemblance was uncanny. The same hair color, the same nose…   
  
"Yes, my younger brother, Seiya," Gor sighed.  
  
"That's the thing that ran into me!" Seiya shouted, pointing at Serena.  
  
"What? You mean Serena?" Gor was scratching his head now as he tried to clear his mind.  
  
"I am not a 'thing,' I am a human being, you moron!" Serena shouted back.  
  
"It talks?!"  
  
"You galoot! Of course I talk!"  
  
Serena stepped forward and Gor willingly moved away. Standing a distance away from them he could almost see them both radiating with a fire. Gor looks over at the curtain trying to think up an excuse to leave them alone. He cleared his throat, "I'm going to fix up the curtain, to leave you two alone so that the both of you can be better acquainted."   
  
"You're going to leave me with this, imbecile?"  
  
"You're going to leave me with this, klutz?"  
  
Gor rolled his eyes and left. His ears could not take so much shouting, he had to leave or else. After what seemed like five minutes in his room, Serena and Seiya barged in. "Have you ever heard of knocking first?!" Gor shouted in outrage at the two intruders.  
  
"But Gor, there is a woman here to see you!" Serena yelled frantically  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Seiya quickly explained, "Nora said one of the orphans got bitten by a poisonous snake when he went into the woods to play with the others."  
  
"Poisoned?"  
  
"Yes, he has fallen fatally ill."  
  
Serena nodded in agreement. The trio left the room with Gor in the lead. "Serena grab my bag by the sink, Seiya get the rat poison."  
  
"You're going to fight poison with poison?" Serena asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, I just hope it works."  
  
The three arrived at the big white, wooden building. Entering Serena cast her eyes on the children who stood by the doorway of the sickroom while Seiya and Gor went directly into the room. Serena balked, absolutely stunned by how many children there were.   
  
"Will Sammy be okay?" One of them whimpered.  
  
"It's okay," said an elderly woman coming up behind the children. "Sammy will be alright now that the healer is here."  
  
Serena turned from them and walked into the room that Seiya and Gor disappeared in. She gasped when she saw a boy lying on the bed, looking half dead. He was turning purple and his pupils behind his closed eye lids seemed to be twitching in its sockets. She quickly closed the door and looked at a grim Seiya standing by the bedside. Gor, who sat on a stool at the head of the bed had his face buried in his hands.  
  
"Gor, can you heal him?" Serena squeaked.  
  
Gor quickly pulled his hands away from his face. "No…"  
  
"But…"  
  
Seiya looked at her with a fire in his eyes… and tears? "Are you deaf, Serena? There's nothing he can do!"  
  
Serena recoiled as her own eyes brimmed with tears. She walked weakly up to the foot of the bed to get a closer look at the child. His cherub face, twisted in pain and beads of sweat dripped down to his chin. His lips were white and he was shivering uncontrollably. Suddenly Serena stood up straight feeling a power surging through her. She looked at her hands and witnessed a glow. The warm feeling was sensational. Maybe she could use this strange light to heal this poisoned child.   
  
She groped the sheets, pulling them violently away. Then, she bent down, reached out, and cupped the boy's face softly. The world around her was so silent and still that Serena did not even hear the noise the spectators made. 'Sammy, you can wake up now.' Slowly the little boy smiled. His nose twitched and his eyes flashed open. Sammy stared up at the girl that he thought was an angel. 'Welcome back to the living, Sammy. I'm Serena.'  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
Seiya had bowed his head after shouting at the girl. He had not meant to lash his anger out on the girl because of his frustration. Blinking back tears, he cursed himself mentally.   
  
His brother was a well known healer. Almost everyone in the kingdom knew him for his 'magic' in healing. Sometimes people paid him a large sum just to get him to travel all the way to the opposite end of the kingdom just for a check-up. He did it all for money, yet he does not waste his talent only for the rich. He also does his 'magic' to heal the sick, even if they had no money to repay him. Evidently, now the proud Gor sat with his face covered in… shame?  
  
Seiya knew that something like this would someday happen. Their parents had warned Gor not to leave the farm. Being the oldest, they had expected him to stay and take over the farm after them. Gor was ambitious, and instead, decided to move out on a pursuit of his love for medicine. At the age of fifteen he left his family to study. He returned five years later to his home village. Not soon after his return did their parents pass away. Gor never had the chance to reconcile with his folks. His younger brother was left to tend the farm with two other hired hands.   
  
So Seiya never got the chance to leave the farm as his brother did. Of course he had to hire two men to work for him. Tom and John were handy, but it wasn't the same. To maintain the family farm was his purpose, which was hard enough work. Nonetheless, he understood the pain that Gor was undoubtedly going through.   
  
Just as these thoughts rolled in Seiya's mind, he felt gentle warmth reach his body. Slowly the warmth reached his soul, lulling him with its soothing touch. He felt drowsiness taking over his façade.   
  
"Ah! What the?!" He heard Gor roar. He looked up and there he saw a glowing Serena sitting by the little boy's bedside. The door slammed open as terrified children rushed in, to see what had happened to their friend.  
  
Nora gasped, "Dear Lord…"  
  
"It's an angel! It's an angel!" One of the children yelped.   
  
  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
Serena sat on a stool behind the counter of Gor's cabin. Gor stood beside her, while Seiya stood across from her, the counter between them.  
  
Nora, a woman in her late sixties with silver curls, stood a foot behind Seiya. Her face was wrinkled and her shinning brown eyes stared only at the girl. Serena could tell that once upon a time the woman would have been lovely.   
  
Nora was in charge of the orphanage. The funds for the children's meals and clothes came directly from charity and Nora organized everything. She had a light heart and rarely raised her voice at anyone.   
  
Even so, discomfort fell upon Serena's heart in realization. Everyone was 'staring' at her. The scene had replayed over and over again in their minds. Was it all a dream?  
  
The door opened, but no one turned to see who had entered. "Serena! You had us worried sick. We thought you ran off again!"  
  
"Shingo!" Serena looked at the young man.  
  
"Serena, you can at least tell us where you go when you decide to disappear. We've been so worried. Ma looks like she's going to blow a gasket. It's really late, your supper's cold."  
  
Serena blushed in embarrassment. Nora smiled warmly at each of them, breaking her gaze from Serena's face. "Yes, it's getting late, and the children are waiting for me. Good night, Dearies."   
  
Seiya reached out to pat Serena on the head before he left. "You're such a good girl, Klutz." Serena swatted his hand away in irritation.   
  
"Good bye, Nora. I'll visit the orphanage sometime," Serena said with a wave.  
  
"That would be so nice, Serena."  
  
"Sere, come on, it's time to go," Shingo urged the beaming girl.  
  
"Shingo, how about you wait outside," Gor chimed in, "I would like a word with Serena."  
  
"Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me." Shingo crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Ah, Shingo, are you still angry at me for calling you crazy?"  
  
"Ah ha! So you thought I was crazy."  
  
Gor shook his head impatiently. "Do you want an apology? Well, I'm sorry, I didn't believe you in the beginning. However, after tonight I doubt you or your parents are crazy. If you really are, that would make me one, too. I witnessed her powers and for the first time I have seen a miracle. Her power in healing is true magic and her interest in medicine makes her special. With me she will become a practiced Healer like me, if you or your parents permit me to take her in as my apprentice."  
  
Serena's eyes widened in astonishment. "You want me to be your apprentice?"  
  
"You are qualified in my eyes…"  
  
"You can't take Serena away from us!" Shingo hollered.  
  
"Oh no!" Gor raised his arms up in peace. "I can never have her living with me. There's not enough room. What I mean is, I just want to teach her everything I know."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Gor!" Serena flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"Wait, wait, we haven't even gotten Shingo's permission, yet!"  
  
Shingo grumbled something. "Whatever…"  
  
"Oh thank you, Shingo!" Serena hugged him fiercely as well.  
  
"You still need Ma and Pa's consent first!"   
  
Serena was running out the door shouting, "I'll ask Mama Ikuko and Papa Kenji right away!" Shingo followed her. "Slow down, Serena." 


	8. Chapter 8

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
          
  
        There's a first time in everything. For when there is a first there is a chance. Five years have passed since Serena landed in Kenji's home. Kenji, a merchant, takes all kinds goods to sell to other parts of the kingdom. In one of his trading posts he had bought a pink satin dress for his eighteen-year-old-daughter. Our heroine was right now, wearing that dress.  
  
        She sat in one of the benches outside the village square, where people dressed in all kinds of fancy dresses and suits, pranced about. The girls had their dates and the boys had theirs. Serena, on the other hand, sat pretty much alone in her pink satin dress. Her hair was still in that normally messy braid. Yet, as always, she looked stunning. The pink dress she wore accented her milky white skin perfectly. It was heavy with pink lace and it left her shoulders bare. The skirts were thin, but covered her toes, which were adorned with pink slippers. She wore no jewelry, and watched as couples, and friends enjoyed the party—her party.  
  
        This was a summer night of June, and it was Serena's eighteenth birthday, believe it or not, held in the town square. Her father had made sure that her birthday was recognized by everyone in the village, and so he rented the village square for the day and invited everyone to come. And everyone dressed their best. Everyone, meant even the children in the orphanage, who were probably pulling pranks on the adults, instead of staying with Serena to keep her company.  
  
        Serena sighed as she played with a ribbon on her dress. If her mother, Ikuko hadn't made her put on this dress she could be walking about without worrying about those glances from the young bachelors of the village.  
  
"Happy birthday, Serena!" Shingo shouted, making the startled Serena almost jump out of her dress. He settled down beside her on the bench.  
  
"Shingooooo. You scared me half to death! What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Aren't you going to at least try enjoying the party? Ma and Pa will be upset if you don't start greeting the guests at this, and might I add, your party."  
  
Serena turned to her brother fully, "Don't you have better things to do other than nag me? Like dancing with a certain red head by the certain name, Mika." Serena, by now was grinning mischievously.  
  
Shingo blushed and mumbled, "Shut up."  
  
Serena draped her arm over her brother's shoulders in a playful manner. "Awww, Isn't that cute? My big brother blushing at the mention of a certain girl's name."  
  
Shingo smacked her arm away, irritably.  
  
Serena's smile widened as she continued, "Anyway, didn't you tell me last week, that this was going to be the day you ask her to the Summer Festival?"  
  
"I lied, okay?"  
  
"No, you're going to ask her right now before she is taken. You don't actually think a girl like her is invisible in men's eyes, do you? Come on, Shingo. Stop being such a baby." Serena got up and started pulling her brother's arm. But he was not budging.  
  
"Shingo get up!"  
  
"Stop shouting, you're going to get us in trouble. Then Ma and Pa will find out and get really upset because we look like we'd been fighting in front of everyone."  
  
"I'll scream louder if you don't get up."  
  
"Yeah, like you would risk getting in trouble with Ma and Pa. Anyway, why are you suddenly playing a matchmaker?"  
  
"Shingo, you are such a sniveling, scared, mangy--!"  
  
Shingo threw his hand over his sister's mouth and shouted right back, "All right! I'm moving!"  
  
Serena gave him a wide smile and started tugging his arm again. "I actually saw her walk right pass me in that direction." Serena pointed over to the right, where a throng of people stood conversing. Serena and Shingo squeezed by them, brushing shoulders with only a few, along the way.   
  
        Serena stopped so fast once she found who she was looking for, that Shingo nearly ran her over. "There she is," Serena whispered to Shingo. "Do your work, Big Brother."  
  
With a sudden force, Serena pushed her brother forward causing him to stumble in front of Mika who stood beside one of her friends.  
  
        Shingo's heart suddenly accelerated in beats. The girl was so beautiful, with her red hair and golden-brown eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her even when he was only a foot away from her. Mika, however, was looking at him with a bewildered expression on her face. Shingo immediately gathered up the little courage he found in his heart and tried to speak. Unfortunately nothing came out, but a croak that half sounded like a toad and half like a whinnying horse. Mika's friend rolled her eyes as she walked away. Serena, on the side-line, slapped her hand on her forehead and made a mental note, 'my brother is such a dope.' Sensing her brother's embarrassment she walked closer up to them. "Excuse my brother, and please be patient with him, he can be utterly idiotic sometimes."  
  
Mika giggled, while Shingo glared at Serena. Serena shrugged and continued nonchalantly, "Anyway, he has something to ask you."   
  
Mika stopped and looked deeply into Shingo's eyes, waiting for him to speak. Shingo rubbed the back of his head and started, "I was wondering if… It doesn't matter if you don't… It's just that I'm interested… But if you aren't, it's okay… It's just that…"  
  
"Spit it out!" Shouted an impatient Serena.  
  
"Serena, why don't you leave us alone," Mika urged gently, "maybe then Shingo can finish his thought."  
  
Serena shrugged, "suit your self."  
  
Shingo spoke now, "maybe she shouldn't… I mean… I…"  
  
Mika looked at him calmly. Serena smiled as she nodded towards Mika. Mika declined her head, too. Shingo looked from one to the other, with confusion written all over his face.  
  
        Serena left swiftly. She wanted to find the refreshments table and maybe grab a bite there. After all, she did have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Along the way she overheard a bunch of chattering girls with their heads put together, their backs facing her. One of the girls she knew all too well: Abigail, granddaughter of the head of the orphanage, Nora. The rest were Abigail's best friends from childhood. They all were dressed elegantly, since they come from well-to-do families.   
  
Serena overheard Abigail talking: "You wouldn't believe it! That farmer boy, Seiya, he asked me to the summer festival!"  
  
They all squealed excitedly for their overconfident friend, except for one who spoke over the noise. "But isn't he poor? I don't think your father would approve."  
  
Abigail rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm gonna go up to him and say," Abigail switched to her honey toned voice, "'Daddy, I'm going to the Summer Festival with the 'farm boy.'' It's not like he needs to know who I spend my time with."  
  
The girl who had spoken nodded, "You are so right."  
  
"Stick with me girls, and you will learn the tricks to winning every man's heart. And lesson number two will be how to dump the guy's heart." Abigail laughed her high laugh.  
  
        Serena stomped towards them with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Abigail!"  
  
        The girls all turned to meet the unwanted girl. "Uh, the walking disaster," Abigail muttered with a shudder. Then a bit more loudly she added, "What do you want, Klutz?"  
  
        Serena fumed. "Look, you have no right to hurt Seiya."  
  
        "It's none of your business…"  
  
        "Yes, it is! Seiya is Gor's brother and he is my friend. I stand up for all my friends. And what you're doing is wrong."  
  
        Abigail rolled her eyes, "Are you done?"  
  
        "No! Just because he works on a farm doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings!"  
  
        The girls were silent.  
  
        "Seiya really has true feelings for you, and to hurt him is discourteous. His heart is not like rotten meat to throw away!"  
  
        Just as she made a great entrance, Serena ended it with a great exit. Without gathering her skirts she stomped away. She had not hoped to klutz out in front of Abigail, but to no avail she did. Serena, clumsily stepped on the hem of her skirt causing her to stumble forward. She did not fall, but she looked stupid enough to cause an eruption of laughter from the girls.  
  
        Meanwhile, someone had been watching the whole thing, unnoticed. Behind a nearby bench, Seiya crouched with two paper cups of juice in his hands. He watched as Serena defended him. However, he had not noticed that the juice was all over his hands and that the cups were all crushed due to the fact that the girl he had wanted, turned out to be a tart. He saw Serena, for the first time as a woman. She no longer seemed like that girl he could tease everyday he walked into his brother, Gor's cabin. She seemed ethereal and angelic. And even when she tripped herself that image of her did not go away. As she faded into the crowd again, with a red face, Seiya stood up. He made his way towards the girls. Abigail spotting him, greeted him ecstatically. "Seiya! Do you have the juice? Oh, I'm so thirsty!"  
  
        Seiya dropped the two crushed cups into her outstretched hand. "Sorry, Abigail. No juice and no festival."  
  
        "What?"  
  
        "I have somebody else in mind," he replied bluntly, turning away from her.   
  
        "Oh, and don't call her Klutz. That's my name for her."  
  
          
  
        Serena resumed her seat on the bench, forgetting the food. She covered her cheeks with her hands, waiting for the heat to settle. That took guts, she told herself proudly, but you ended it foolishly by being an idiot. Her shoulders slumped as she played with the ribbon on her dress again.  
  
        Seiya stood there, watching her. She looked so innocent, twirling the ribbon of her cute pink dress between her fingers. She rarely wore anything 'cute.' As a matter of fact, she 'never' even wore anything resembling a dress as far as he knew her. She hated dresses and preferred men's clothing. For once, Seiya felt his heart soften as he watched the girl. This was a new feeling to him because he didn't even feel this way when he first met Abigail. Abigail had sent his heart soaring with every smile, but Serena made his heart beat faster and his blood run fast in his veins. She didn't need to smile or wear pretty dresses to earn his respect. Being herself, was reason enough to admire her.  
  
        Making his way toward her, he felt something, but did not know what to name it. It caused an uprising of something in his heart. Even by the time he reached her, her eyes were still directed to the floor. She was so deep in her thoughts she had not sensed his presence.  
  
        "Serena…"  
  
        She looked up and smiled at him. "Seiya? What do you want?"  
  
        Seiya settled down beside her and Serena followed his every movement with her eyes.   
  
        "I…"  
  
        Serena cut him off. "Why aren't you with Abigail?"  
  
        His eyes met hers, silently asking her how she is fishing out the nameless emotion in his pool of emotions. She grinned at him. "Come on Seiya. Don't tell me you're tired of that pretty face."  
  
        Seiya reminded himself mentally that she had not seen him spying on her and her encounter with Abigail. Maybe, it would remain better if that went unmentioned.  
  
"Serena, will you go to the Summer Festival with me?"  
  
"What? But I thought you were going to go with Abigail."  
  
"Are you sure you know I asked her?"  
  
"Wouldn't every man ask a lady like her?" Serena laughed nervously, swinging her feet underneath the bench.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Serena gave in.  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
"You look like you're on cloud nine." Serena commented to her brother who walked through the door. Kenji and Ikuko nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I just had the greatest time with—Hey, wait a second, I don't have to tell any of you anything," Shingo said.  
  
"Well, what if I tell you a story," Serena bargained.  
  
"Tell it, and I'll think about it," Shingo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Seiya asked me to the festival."  
  
"No way. No way."   
  
Serena nodded, frowning in disbelief herself. "I know. It's unbelievable, isn't it?"  
  
Kenji jumped up, "I need to talk to that boy."  
  
"Papa…"  
  
"Nobody can go so freely asking my daughter to go to some festival before asking for my permission first."  
  
"Papa, it's not like he's proposing." Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hush! Let me think," Kenji muttered, thinking murderous thoughts.  
  
Serena looked at her brother expectantly. "So mister-I'm-the-happiest-man-alive, care to tell me your story?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A.N.: I know that took me a while, so I decided to do something I normally don't do. And that is, answer people's reviews. I don't do this often because replies to reviews get outdated fast. So if you want me to reply tell me in your reviews and I'll reply back by email.  
  
lk: You didn't ask me to 'Please continue!' Wait a minute… You never did ask, you demanded, lol. I'm sorry, I think I promised Darien in this chapter, but now I realize he doesn't fit here. Maybe chapter 9, but I'm not making any promises. I'm not good at keeping them.  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: There's more to your presumption. ^_^ But I'm glad you think this story's awesome.  
  
Keledrena: I only have one reply to 'hmm.' I'm not sure what you're implying, but I hope it's nice. If it's not, oh well, for me, lol.  
  
unknown: I'm sorry you don't like Darien, but I can't promise ANYTHING. In my opinion, I love Seiya just as much as I love Darien. And that's only about an ounce, since they are, after all, only cartoon characters.  
  
Kagome (kagome_higurashi777@hotmail.com): I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. It's just that, I was having trouble figuring out how to put this chapter together. And now that it's done I hope its shortness doesn't make you mad at me. ^ ^  
  
Ellen, Eo, sweety, Darkanjel,  Bunny (irishmadien1@yahoo.com),   lilli-lil, and wolfecub: I hope I didn't leave anybody, from last chapter, out. I'll smack myself if I did… Anyway a thousand thanks for reviewing. As always, support, encouragement, and good comments are appreciated.   
  
Until next time, minasan! Ja mata ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
There was a shy knock at Kenji's house. Kenji, had decided to visit his chamber pot at the wrong moment, for when he stepped out of the room hastily to answer the door, Serena had beat him to it. The girl literally bounced out of the house, slamming the door in her papa's stunned face, shouting at the same time, "Bye, Papa! I'll be back before dinner!"  
  
"Take your time, Serena!" She heard her mama call out.  
  
Flushing, Serena grabbed the knocker of her door by the left arm, and pulled him with her. "Why are you so late? Shingo had the decency to be an hour early for Mika. You are so senseless. Do you really want Papa to eat you alive?"  
  
Seiya was staring at her golden head in awe, already too distracted to hear her.   
  
"Seiya! I'm talking to you!"  
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
Serena stopped in the middle of the road, placing her hands on her hips. With a frown she said, "I was asking why you were so late."  
  
Seiya was looking at her in a strange way, which caused the girl to roll her eyes. "Are you in love?"  
  
Seiya took a huge step backward as he gasped, "Wh-What?"  
  
Serena shook her head in sympathy. "If you're making me accompany you to this Summer Festival, so that you can get closer to a certain someone, I'll be glad to do it. You just have to tell me. I'm sure I can come up with a plan and execute it. I just need you to be a little bolder and speak out. Is it Abigail?"  
  
Seiya blushed, "no, of course not. I'm through with her."  
  
"Through with her? But why?"  
  
"Let's just say, I saw the real her and found out that we are not compatible."   
  
"Then I guess there must be someone else…" Serena murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah… Someone else," Seiya responded. Serena looked at him in surprise and noticed how he was trying to avoid her eyes.   
  
Suddenly, Seiya wrapped a hand on her elbow and interjected without looking at her, "Come on, Klutz! If you want to get at any free food at all, you better hurry!"  
  
Serena balked and pulled her arm back immediately. With an annoyed 'humph' she crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seiya said in concern.  
  
"You idiot, if you don't stop calling me that, I won't go anywhere with you."  
  
Seiya moved closer to her, giving her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Serena. It just slips my tongue after using it for so long."  
  
"Well, I rather you not use it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena," he said again, with all the sincerity he could muster.  
  
"Is that it? That's all you got? Are you serious?"  
  
"What?" He said. Serena could tell Seiya was utterly confused.   
  
"You usually fight back. I usually expect you to fight back…"  
  
"Fight back?"  
  
"What's wrong with you, Seiya, you sound and look like a lovesick fool?"  
  
A 'lovesick fool?' Was this girl totally oblivious to the anonymous feelings he held for her? It never occurred to Seiya that he had to reveal his true feelings toward her aloud. He was a first timer at wooing girls, not to mention inexperienced with the female mind. It was so much easier with Abigail because she somewhat helped him speak. But clueless Serena did nothing to ease his intentions or thoughts because she had totally no idea that he was bringing her to the Summer Festival because of… Her.   
  
He could not just say that Eros' arrow had pierced his heart when he first laid eyes on Serena. That is because it did not happen that way. Their first meeting caused a spark of dislike from both people. At least that was what Seiya thought she felt for him: dislike. It now dawned upon him that she might even loath him. This was something he could not change, but hopefully overcome. She was free, and the girl never in her life, as far as he knew her, took interest in her own love life. To her, love is nonexistent. That's what makes it so hard for Seiya to confess his feelings. Then again, he knows so little about what she thinks.  
  
"Um… I…I…" Great, he was making a fool out of himself while stuttering and blushing at the same time.  
  
Serena interrupted the awkward moment by shouting. "I'll race you to the free food stands!" With that she raced down the road again.  
  
Seiya stared after her in incredulity. After a few seconds, Serena confused, and annoyed, turned around while running backwards, "What are you doing? I'm going to win at this rate!"  
  
Seiya put on a sly grin and ran after her, his long legs keeping an accelerating pace. Soon he caught up to her…  
  
  
  
It was a clear summer night. The stars were shining against the ebony sky. And Serena stood beside Seiya, both of them leaning peacefully against the fence around her house. Serena had given up stealing quick glances at the window, to catch her papa spying on them. It didn't matter, because Serena was too busy hearing the tune of the stars.  
  
"Seiya, do you hear that? The stars sound like bells." She said quietly.  
  
Seiya stared at her pale face in the moonlight.  
  
"So beautiful…" She heard him murmur.  
  
Her eyes were still focused on the stars. She turned to look at Seiya for, she thought, only a moment. But it turned out that Seiya had a way to keep her attention. He slowly bent his head forward. Serena's eyes were as wide as saucers as they stared blankly at his closed eyelids. Before she could duck, she felt the briefest kiss on her cheek. It was short, but time seemed to stop for the kiss to linger. It felt like a butterfly landing on her cheek, but it wasn't. It would have been more comfortable if it were a butterfly and not her worse enemy's lips brushing against her soft, delicate skin.  
  
She refused to understand what it meant, this first kiss, though it was brief. She was afraid of what he would say after all this. Worse, he might from now on, address her as 'Serena' instead of Klutz. As swift as the hare, Serena took a step back. His sapphire eyes were subtle and unnerving. It scared her and she stomped down the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach.   
  
"Good night!" She said so quickly it sounded like a shout. Serena retreated to the safety of her house. She ignored the surprised stares from her parents and brother (who had arrived home a few minutes before Serena), and isolated herself behind the walls of her peaceful room.   
  
Those sapphire eyes, she saw just seconds ago, subtle and unnerving, morphed to pain and regret.   
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
He would not have gone so far if there were healers for animals where he lived. It was only a two hour journey over the hill! They say the villagers can't see the castle from where they are. They say the Bright One resided there; the Bright One with the power to heal any living creature. They say that you can't look at him when he uses his powers because you would go blind. They say a lot. He hears a lot. But he heard enough, he wanted to see for himself.  
  
A traveler, wearing a white shirt that clung to his back from all the sweat was being blinded by the sun. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up ahead. His horse underneath him, made not a protest from the rough journey up since he took an easier path. It is a hint less steep if one rides around this hill and much more easy riding in a zigzag path. But this would mean he was riding outside the border of the kingdom.   
  
His black hair was slicked with sweat and he wore a pouch about his waist. On his other side he wore his sword. One can tell that on his lap something white slept. The white fur ball was curled up against his stomach, unconcealed by the rider's black slacks. It shivered, causing the rider to frown and reach out to touch its burning head. He sighed in dismay and tried very hard not to lose focused attention on the road.  
  
Behind some bushes, muffled voices could be heard. Too weary from the journey so far, he could not sense the others' presence.  
  
There was a painful whinny, and the traveler felt the body in the beast underneath him slack. He fell from his horse's back with the bundle of whiteness clutched tightly in the circle of his arms. He took one quick glance to the side and saw the shaft of an arrow protruding out of the horse's chest. The blood was dripping out of the wound and collected in a pool. In alarm, the traveler stood up quickly. Frantically his eyes scanned the area. He heard a hoarse laugh and soon a few more others accompanied it. The weary traveler was surrounded. His eyes not leaving the semi circle of men, he settled the white bundle onto the dead horse and touched a hand to the hilt of his sword, the other to the pouch. The men were slowly closing in, with a rhythmic footing.   
  
"Hello down there!" shouted a cheery voice atop a mound. A boy, in brown trousers with a short sleeved white shirt underneath, smiled down at the men. He wore a straw hat with a wide brim that shadowed half of his dirt smeared face. Under his left arm rested a basket of green and in his left was a wooden walking stick. Judging by his high voice and low height, he could be no more then sixteen.  
  
"Why don't you come closer, boy? Let us have a closer look at you," one of them snickered.  
  
The traveler was looking up at the boy, mentally pleading with him to leave and let him, a man, take care of this.   
  
"Suit yourself," he said flamboyantly. He settled the basket on the mound and slid down with grace. He walked casually up to the traveler, who stood gawking at him.  
  
"Sir," the boy, who barely reached the chest of the traveler, tipped his hat slightly in a gesture of greeting.   
  
The traveler looked from the murderous men to the boy who stood beside him.   
  
"So, what are you outlaws up to?" the boy said with a bright smile as he gazed at the rest of the men.  
  
"Well," one of them spoke as vibrantly as the boy, except in a much, much more deeper voice. "We were planning on cutting the throat of that lordly man you're standing next to, there."  
  
"Him?" The boy pointed at the traveler, speaking through a unbelievable look on his face. "He doesn't look like much to me…"  
  
The men slowly drew their knives while the boy spoke. The traveler drew the sword beside him and gripped the hilt with both hands in a steady and ready battle stance.  
  
The boy's small hand touched the traveler's shoulder in a comforting act. "What do you plan on doing with that?"  
  
The midnight blue eyes flashed in anger, while he nearly shouted, "I plan on stopping these men from slitting both our throats!"  
  
"Now is that—"  
  
Before the boy could say anything more, one man charged at them with a battle cry, his knife raised over his head. The boy raised his stick and jumped into the traveler's range of attack. The stick and knife clashed together. With a jerk, the knife slipped from the attacker's hand. The boy twirled the stick in front of his opponent's face, and stopped to bonk him on the nose. The man who received the blow stumbled backward and received a hard swipe at the stomach by the stick. He fell backward with a moan of pain. Everyone gaped at the boy, who stood staring at the prone body, while twirling his stick like a baton in one hand. Just settling the stick at the gap between his shoulder and neck, the boy gave the rest of them a grin.  
  
The grin fell when the boy watched some of the men raising their bows.  
  
With a shaky laugh the boy said in a whinny voice, "That isn't fair. It's two against eight."  
  
Not heeding the word 'fair' the archers grabbed their arrows and got ready.  
  
The boy shrieked and grabbed the man by the wrist. "Run!" He shouted.  
  
They ran. The traveler felt a arrow whiz pass his ear. Turning abruptly around, he shouted, "I'm not leaving him there!"  
  
"What?!" The boy shouted in surprise. The arrows stopped and the men reached for their knives again.   
  
The brawl began. The traveler with his blade, and the boy with his staff. They fought valiantly, and ceased only until every man lay unconscious.  
  
Breathing deeply, the boy went back to the dead horse. "It's too late," the boy said in a sad voice. He took the arrow out of the horse's chest and cast his eyes down. He did not notice that the traveler had picked something small and white beside the horse.  
  
The weary traveler moved to stand behind the boy. He cleared his voice, "Thank you, I am grateful. But my journey is far from over… Do you happen to know if I am near the village of the Bright One?"  
  
"Bright One?" The boy turned around slowly. His eyes widened as they settled on the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Poor thing!" He shouted seizing it out of the traveler's hands. "Come with me! Grab the basket!"  
  
The boy raced away. The traveler grabbed the basket on the mound and easily caught up with the boy up ahead.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
A.N.: Probably been wondering where I've been right? Well, that doesn't matter now because I'm back with this chapter. Again I'm not sure how long the next chapter might be, so I will also have to wait and see (not just you). I'll try and get that out as soon as possible. ^_^ And I rather not tell anybody who Serena is paired with… The final outcome, I hope, is in the favor of everyone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
The vision of the village they ran through flashed by like a blur as he kept up with the boy, slightly ahead of him. For a boy he was pretty quick, thought the weary traveler. And before he could blink a second time, both of them banged into the healer's lodge within minutes.  
  
"Gor, help!!!!"  
  
The boy turned to his companion with an apologetic smile. His companion, in a state of shock had jumped three feet into the air with his hands over his ringing ears.  
  
Scratching his head with a free hand the boy smiled and said to himself, "He he he, I forgot that my teacher is away."  
  
"You're teacher? He wouldn't happen to be the Bright One that I seek!" the Companion shouted in surprise.  
  
"No, my weary friend. Gor wouldn't know how to take care of animals. I am calling for him because I need an assistant and since my teacher is away, you may be of some service, Mister, if you want to save your feline friend here."  
  
"Wait, here," said the boy disappearing through the red velvet curtain. He returned with an empty basin and a towel. Walking past the still traveler he stood next to the sink, taking off his—no—her hat! She put a dirty hand to her hair and released a messy, twisted, brown matted, braid that went way past her knees. Her companion rubbed his eyes in disbelief, while he watched her clean her hands with soap over the sink.   
  
"You're a girl!" He shouted.  
  
"What did you think I was?" She said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I thought you were a…a…"  
  
"A boy." She finished, scrubbing her hands really hard.  
  
"But only the Bright One can heal Artemis! Not some girl who has a healer for a teacher!"  
  
She whirled around and stomped towards him. A small, soapy index finger poked him hard against his chest. "Gor is bright, but he is not the one you are looking for to help your cat, Artemis."  
  
"But you're a girl."  
  
"So what? You've seen how well I fight. Is it so hard to believe that I can heal, too?"  
  
Serena flipped her braid off her shoulder and continued in a haughty manner, "You can stand gawking there all you like, but I got a life to save."   
  
She returned to the sink to finish cleaning her hands.  
  
"But how can I trust that you know what you are doing," He said gloomily.  
  
"There's two ways," she said, while filling up the basin with clean water. "One way, is walking around the village, asking everybody, if 'Serena' knows what she is doing. Or, you can follow me into the sick room and be of more assistance, Mister." Serena flung the towel at him and carried a full basin into the next room. He followed her hastily.  
  
Once on the other side, he watched as Serena dabbed Artemis's head with a damp towel. He looked about him for a chair and found a stool near by. Grabbing it, he seated himself next to the girl. Serena worked her fingers through Artemis's tangled fur with extreme gentleness. She opened her eyes once to glance sideways at her companion.   
  
"He is very sick. You should have brought him here earlier."  
  
"I know. I am sorry."  
  
"Please move back, it is hard to work with you breathing down my neck," Serena said without looking at him again.  
  
He only moved an inch back and Serena's shoulders slumped. Turning her head fully towards him she asked, "You really don't trust me, then?"  
  
He looked the other way like a stubborn child and shrugged.  
  
Shaking her head, she turned back to her patient. A strange glowing light passed through her that caused the traveler to look at her. He fell backward in shock and felt the light pass over his eyes. Serena heard him murmur, "Bright One," before he passed out completely from either the impact with his head against the floor, or from the blast of warm light that filled the room.  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
The absence of that light left a gaping abyss in his deepest thoughts. It was so dark and gloomy; he missed the light of the Bright One. He missed the way it touched him and cleansed the deepest parts of his soul. He hoped that in comforting him, the light might have saved his best friend's life. Artemis! His eyes flashed opened in realization.   
  
Through the haze in his eyes, he sees a laughing Serena holding a smiling, bright, white cat in her arms.   
  
"I told you to stand back! My powers can send a tired man through a long doze."  
  
Artemis jumped out of her arms and onto his owner's chest with lightness. Serena sat at the edge of his bed, smiling at the blissful cat, which was more than happy to see his master awake again. She reached out and placed a warm hand across the stranger's cheek. Smiling gently at the stranger she said, "You worried me. I was afraid you bumped your head and lost your mind. That, I cannot save."  
  
He smiled back, "Thank you, Bright One, you are most definitely a goddess from heaven here to save us all."  
  
"It's Se-re-na. Believe me Mister, if I were a goddess I wouldn't even be here."  
  
He sat up to meet his gaze with hers, "Then you were born with this incredible gift to heal?"  
  
"Yep!" She said with a triumphant fist over her heart.  
  
"A child given the ability to heal…" he murmured.   
  
"I am not a child! I am eighteen!" At her outburst, Artemis meowed in outrage. A cat's ears can be just as sensitive as human ears.  
  
Artemis hopped off the bed and curled up into a ball on the carpet in front of the hearth. Luna who had remained hidden in the shadows thought that the beautiful white cat had fallen asleep. She moved towards its body and snuffed it cautiously. Artemis sensing this new feline presence awoke with a start, startling poor Luna. Luna, being as shy as she was, bolted through the curtain, embarrassed at being caught analyzing the beautiful kitty. Artemis chased her in hot pursuit, both disappearing through the curtain.  
  
"Artemis!" His owner shouted after him as he rose from the bed.  
  
Serena's small hand stopped him. "Let him go. Luna will know when to bring him back. And—what do you mean I'm a child? You can't be that much older than me! Does that make you a child?"  
  
"I am twenty-one, and look nothing like a child."  
  
"What do they call you? Where is your home? I will drag you there and have your mother spank you till you're rear is raw!"  
  
"They call me Darien." With that he kissed her hand.  
  
Looking at her red face and steaming head he laughed. "I don't think you would want to know where I live. But it's curious. You do not recognize me?"  
  
"You're not from around here! How can I recognize you?!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Then, I guess you weren't born here."  
  
"What if I'm not?"  
  
"You're not born here," Darien finalized.  
  
Darien reached into his pouch and fingered a few gold coins. He grabbed Serena's hand and pressed the coins into her palm.  
  
"I don't want it, I don't want it!"  
  
"Serena, will you quiet down? I'm losing my hearing."  
  
"I don't take money for little things like this."  
  
"But you saved my life today, and healed my cat."  
  
"But you can't pay me back with money! I don't need money. But if it were Gor, he will take it, especially from men of your stature. You should wait for him to return. He should be back by tomorrow. You can give it to him, then."  
  
"Serena, it's yours. I don't want to give it to anyone else, but you. Besides, I won't be here by tomorrow."  
  
Serena pushed his hand away and shouted, "What?!"  
  
"Serena, I would worry my mother sick if I stay here any longer."  
  
"But you need more time to recover. You come from a long way. The castle?"  
  
Darien smiled. "Yes, the castle."  
  
"Then, that is your home?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"You must be the son of some lord, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, you will send a message to your king?"  
  
"What message?"  
  
"More money for the needy." Serena supplicated.  
  
Darien gave her a quizzical look. Serena answered him, "I think he should lower taxes and donate some money to the poor orphanages in the kingdom."  
  
"Serena, it's not that easy."  
  
"You said that you want to pay me back. Then, pay me back this way. Send my message to your king and say it is from Serena."  
  
"With that tone, you will not win his favor."  
  
"Send the message," she insisted.   
  
"Consider it sent."   
  
He whistled for his cat. Then turned fully around to face Serena again, "You know I have not fully repaid you, yet? Sending a silly message is not considered payment at all, for a man of my stature."   
  
"You have better things to waist your gold and silver on." Serena said with a wave of her hand to dismiss the subject.  
  
Darien frowned, "I shall find some other way to pay you back without riches involved."  
  
"If you can."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"  
  
"You are the first," Serena said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You are even harder to please than the ladies of the court."  
  
Serena glared at him.  
  
He returned the glare with a small smile, "But I must ask you for yet another favor."  
  
"Who's harder to please now?" Serena grumbled.  
  
"I'll pretend you did not say anything."  
  
"What do you want?" Serena was growing impatient and by now, Artemis stood between them, watching them closely and silently.   
  
"Where can I find a horse?"  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
Hello everyone. I don't got a lot of time anymore, so I'll cut it short just like I did with this chapter. Me school work has been piling up pretty high. Me teachers won't get off my back. And everybody thought I was a perfect student who could keep up with everything, but they're all wrong! So they can now all back off, because I'm getting back to writing, since it is the only thing that cheers me up. ^_____^  
  
This chapter is once again not meant to be written for excitement. I think it leans more on the side of funny. Not exactly the ha-ha funny, but actually the cheering ME up funny.  
  
I got some good emails of late and never really thought about writing again until now. Thanks everyone! I did not figure that anyone would bother reading my stories. Thanks for sparking up my interest again. For future reference, if I ever go on long term hiatus again, it is because of really important stuff that can't be left undone. If possible, I can pick up a pen or in this case a computer, and write everyone a nice compressing chapter. -______-  
  
BYE BYE *me waves to everybody*   
  
-MistyWing 


	11. Chapter 11

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Serena was out running errands for Gor for most of the evening of the following day. She couldn't stop thinking about Seiya. Her thoughts were so full of him that she didn't even remember the events of the day before. The young lord, who she thought, at first was just a commoner, with his pet cat, left her mind when they departed the previous night; even before she met them, though, she dreamt about a despondent Seiya. Memories from the Summer Festival flooded her mind. His eyes, when he looked at her that night, were eerily different. They were soft and gentle, not like the usual scorn and humor that he felt for her when they encountered each other. What does all this mean? The certainty that she missed him made her heavy-hearted. Seiya hadn't bothered her for nearly a week. Where did he go?  
  
Serena thought that maybe when she got back to Gor's cabin, she might consult with him about his queer brother, who decided to disappear. When Serena reached the cabin, she looked at the once decaying wooden fence. The fence was now strong, not like the crumbling poles of wood that she had left seeing that morning. She walked back and forth in front of the gate, bewildered and annoyed.   
  
Finally she mumbled to herself, "Magic it must be. Gor said he was going to fix it with me. Evidently, he forgot, and probably hired someone else for the job."  
  
From atop a tree, someone listened to her intently with a sly grin. He jumped on her shoulder lightly, startling Serena. She screamed while falling down, causing whoever landed on her to pounce right off in seconds. The white cat, Artemis stared at her in dismay, while she stared at him with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Artemis, you sly creature, you scared the willies out of me!"  
  
The cat tilted his head slightly at her. Serena laughed at how silly he looked, then, stretched her arms out towards him shouting merrily, "Come, here!"  
  
Meanwhile, Gor and a visitor appeared at the open doorway of the cabin, seeing Artemis jump into Serena's arms.   
  
"Serena! Are you okay? What happened?" Her teacher exclaimed in worry.  
  
Serena laughed, "Artemis just gave me a fright. But other than that, I think I'm fine. Still in one piece, but… My bottom really hurts!"  
  
Gor and his companion laughed. Serena got up quickly, with the white cat still in her arms, and stood face to face with Darien.   
  
"What's going on? Why are you back?" Serena questioned.  
  
With a smile, Darien answered her, "Apparently my cat missed you and your black cat."  
  
"Then you came all this way again for your cat?"  
  
"There's a bigger reason why I'm here, but can we talk inside? I'm tired from a tough day's work and so is Gor."  
  
Following the two men inside, Serena erupted again. "You two fixed the fence without me?"  
  
"Gor, you should know better. This man is still healing from yesterday," Serena addressed her teacher.  
  
"Aw, I know. His—the lord, told me how you saved him. He came all this way, insisting on helping with something. So, we fixed up the fence. He was strong enough to come this far. Not to mention, he's a very persuasive man—handy, too."  
  
Darien spoke after him, "Anyway, this work does not fit a lady. What would your mother say?"  
  
"Nothing, because she doesn't have to know what I do. And why are you here? After yesterday, you should never try coming here anymore."  
  
Darien reminded her, "I believe my cat wants to see yours."   
  
"She's not here today." Serena crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
Darien mimicked her, trying to keep a straight face. "Are you this moody all the time?"  
  
"Yes, she is, when she is absolutely exhausted," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Seiya!" Serena felt heat rush to her face when she saw the man walk in.  
  
"And she coddles over anyone who has ever been one of her patients," Seiya continued, as if Serena hadn't spoken at all.  
  
Serena leaned her arms on the counter and stared up at Seiya as he approached her. "How may I help you?" she groaned in a bored tone.  
  
"If you didn't klutz out so much, you would do us all a favor."  
  
She slammed her palms on the counter and shouted, "State your business!" At the same time, relief tingled through her at realizing that their friendship was still alive. That was a reasonable excuse to award the arrogant brute with a smile.   
  
"Betsy's sick again. I'm very worried."  
  
"I think I have medicine for her," Serena said with a frown on her face. She gave him herbs and instructions on how to take care of Betsy.  
  
"If she doesn't feel any better, please tell me. I will go see her. Good luck and I hope she feels better."  
  
Seiya left quietly, nodding his thanks. Serena stared at the closing door and felt saddened by his glum, subtle mood.  
  
Gor clasped her shoulder gently with a firm hand.  
  
"Who's Betsy?" Darien asked.  
  
"His cow…"  
  
"Oh, is it that important?"  
  
Serena turned to Darien. "Maybe, to him…"  
  
Darien stared at her oddly when she redirected her gaze to the window. The corners of her mouth sagged, and she drifted off into her thoughts wondering.   
  
"You should go home before you worry your parents," Gor suggested to Darien, who watched Serena with a concern look on his face.  
  
_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:_:~:  
  
Serena was running errands for her mother, and when she got home, she was surprised to see the lord named Darien sitting with her family at the table.   
  
"Eeeeeek! Why do you show up everywhere I go?" She screeched while waving her arms in annoyance.  
  
"Serena that is no way to speak to a guest! Apologize this instant!" Ikuko chided her daughter.  
  
"But Mama, he's been coming here from the castle. Someone has to teach him some sense! The road from the castle to here can be very dangerous for him. Just two days ago we had to fight off bandits. If he would just stay where he came from, he wouldn't have to worry anyone."  
  
Ikuko looked from Darien to Serena. Then she asked Darien "Is this true?"  
  
"You have to be more careful, Serena," Kenji spoke.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It was my fault," Darien admitted. "My cat was so sick I had to take risks to save him."  
  
"You still haven't learned your lesson, have you?" Serena rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Serena!" Ikuko gave her daughter a warning look.  
  
"It's okay, I'm going to leave after I tell Serena something," Darien said, standing up as if to leave.  
  
"Please, stay for lunch…" Ikuko pleaded.  
  
"No, I don't think I am welcomed," Darien said to the woman, glancing side-ways at the blonde who glared at him.  
  
"Don't mind her, you are welcomed here anytime," Shingo told him.  
  
"That's good to the ear, thank you. Now, Serena. I would like a word with you outside."  
  
Serena followed him out, still very irritated.  
  
"I've done everything you asked for or tried my best at least."  
  
"I thank you, but you could have probably sent a messenger or something."  
  
"But Artemis missed Luna. Don't worry about me. I'm a grown man and can take care of myself."  
  
"I believe you." Serena turned around and groaned. "But your cat is okay now, so stop coming. I don't want to have to save you again."  
  
"Save me? I could have done well by myself."  
  
"Yeah, right," she breathed sarcastically, "you would have only lasted thirty seconds before they skinned you and hanged you by your feet in a tree, naked and dead."  
  
Darien shrugged, "You don't know how well I fight."  
  
"Oh yes, your polished sword, nice clothes, intimidating posture, and cat guardian, makes you a great fighter!" Serena said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"I wish you wouldn't say things like that," his eyes turned even darker than the midnight blue that they were when he said this. Somehow they looked as black as the sky at nighttime. "It's really rude even when I apologize and made my point clear."  
  
She tried to lean on the fence, but misjudged where she placed her hand. She fell forward and crashed onto the floor not too gracefully.  
  
Darien bent down, "Are you okay?"  
  
Serena flushed, taking his proffered hand.  
  
"I'm sorry!" The words escaped her abruptly.  
  
Darien smiled at her. "Finally, you apologize?"  
  
She was up again with her head bowed. She nodded timidly, still not meeting his gaze.  
  
"You don't say sorry much, I can tell."  
  
She tried to smile. She found herself relaxing, and finally looked up at him, directly in the eyes, that were now gleaming midnight blue. It was like all the guilt lifted from her shoulders, and she could now stand tall again.  
  
"Start all over?" He said stretching his hand out towards her.  
  
"Start all over," Serena agreed, placing her hand in his.  
  
Darien moved to bring her hand to his lips, but Serena gripped his hand tightly and tilted their hands to the side and shook. Serena met his startled gaze and nearly laughed at how confused he looked.  
  
"I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Darien played on, understanding and admiring the woman for her spirit for the second time since he met her. "I am Darien."  
  
They released each other's hands.  
  
Darien strikes a conversation casually, "So, how did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Well there is Shingo, who taught and trained me. Then, I continued training myself…"  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
Hehe. Aren't you all glad I wrote another chapter for this story? Let me know if you're liking it so far. I guess you can let me know if you're disliking it, too, just state a reason. No flaming, though, because it can really discourage me. I try and try to write better, but I still make a lot of mistakes, so flaming me doesn't make me feel any better. Not that anyone has ever flamed me… I usually get good comments that motivate me to continue this story. Thanks a lot for those of you who reviewed. ^_^  
  
  
  
-MistyWing 


	12. Chapter 12

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Luna, where are you going?" Serena hollered to her cat, while she sat in the grass.  
  
Luna stopped running and looked back at Serena. "Didn't you know that Prince Darien is coming today?"  
  
Serena stared at Luna shocked. "Prince Darien? You mean Darien, the one with Artemis?"  
  
"Yes," Luna rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"He's the prince?"  
  
"Yes. Did he not tell you?"  
  
Serena howled in outrage. "It's injustice, I tell you! That liar!"  
  
"Does it matter so much? I'm sure he planned on telling you sooner or later. And technically, he did not quite lie to you. You just might be one of those few people who do not know who the prince is," the cat said, with a smug expression.  
  
Serena jumped up, straightening her trousers, tossing her long braid over her shoulder. She glanced at Luna, and then ran as fast as her legs could take her home.  
  
"Serena!" Luna huffed, running beside her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Shhhhh! Someone will here you—home where else?"  
  
Serena slammed the door open once she reached her house and stomped towards a startled Ikuko. Ikuko sat in her rocking chair, knitting, when suddenly, Serena marched in with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Why, hello, Serena. You're home early. What's the matter?"  
  
"Mama, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" A deep voice questioned.  
  
Serena spun around and glared at Darien, who stood by the door of her room, where he had just come out to greet her.  
  
"Mama, what was he doing in my room?"   
  
"He was just taking a look around."  
  
"In my room?!" Serena shrieked in anger.  
  
She had not noticed that Luna and Artemis, who stood side by side, jumped at the high pitched tone she used.  
  
"Actually, he toured the whole house, Serena. I let him."  
  
"Without my permission, he went through my room?" Serena raved on.  
  
"Tone it down, Serena," Darien commanded, walking up to the girl's side. "And I did not go through any of your stuff, Madam."  
  
"That's not the point!" Serena snapped.  
  
"What do you have to hide, Serena? Are you hiding something from Kenji and me? Because if you are young lady, you won't be leaving this house again for the rest of your life! Do I have to look through your room? That's it isn't it?! You are hiding something," Ikuko accused.  
  
"No, Mama it's not that at all. How would you feel if someone stole something from you or lied to you…? That's how I feel," Serena murmured, her lower lip quivering.  
  
She looked at Darien, "And to think that I could actually start trusting you…"  
  
She stormed out of the house and hid herself in the small garden out back.  
  
"I'm sorry," Darien apologized to Ikuko.  
  
"It's alright, Your Highness."  
  
"I wish you would stop calling me that."  
  
"Yes, forgive me… Darien… Serena will be okay. She's like that when she's upset, but she'll be okay," she assured him.  
  
"I better go see her."  
  
Ikuko nodded and smiled at the young man. As he left she whispered, "Such a nice boy…"  
  
"Serena?" Darien took cautious steps toward her kneeling form. When he reached her side, she shuffled her feet beneath her couched form, so that her back faced him.  
  
Darien sighed, and tried moving in front of her again, but she kept turning bodily away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Darien shifted, but Serena moved away again. This went on for awhile.  
  
"I said I'm sorry! Serena, you're getting your clothes dirty, get up off the floor."  
  
"I don't care. Just go away."  
  
Darien crossed his arms over his chest, "You are being so childish. Get up and face me!"  
  
"You had no right to go in there!"  
  
"I won't do it ever again."  
  
"I doubt you'll keep that promise," Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"What makes you say that? Who are you to judge me before you know me?"  
  
"Just because you're a prince, doesn't mean you have the might to do whatever you want!" Serena shouted at him.  
  
Darien stood as still as stone and stared at her golden head. "How—who told you?"  
  
"That you're a prince? Anybody could have told me… Everyone could have told me…" Serena was drawing circles in the dirt with her fingers as she spoke.  
  
Darien bent down and grabbed her hand, stopping her from mid stroke. "You weren't supposed to know, yet." His midnight blues eyes drilled into her summer gaze.  
  
"And why not?" Serena asked, defiantly swatting his hand away and standing up.  
  
"Because, I didn't want you to treat me as if I were your superior."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you didn't tell me…"  
  
"I wouldn't have to tell you if you were born here. Everyone knows who I am."  
  
"Do you feel like I'm treating you any more better, Your Highness?" She mumbled darkly, staring at him with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you don't," Darien replied, looking at her coyly. "However, I wish you wouldn't address me by that name. Even Gor, Shingo, Kenji, and Ikuko have adjusted to calling me by my name."  
  
"I call you whatever I want whenever I want," she said, her chin held high.  
  
"Yes, I deserve that haughtiness, don't I?" His eyes filled with humor.  
  
"Serena!" Ikuko called from back inside the house.  
  
"Yes, Mama?"  
  
"Come inside. I need you to do something for me. And why don't you bring Darien with you?"  
  
Serena and Darien met with a bright face Ikuko, bustling about the kitchen.   
  
"We have left-over soup and a fresh-from-the-oven-loaf of bread I made," Ikuko said, sticking these very items into the basket, "Why don't you and Darien go offer this to the orphanage. I'm sure you planned on going there anyway, and… Oh! Along the way, can you stop by Stella's for some carrots, string beans, and cabbages?"  
  
Serena glanced up at Darien, a look of uncertainty on her features. Darien gave her an innocent smile and nodded his head.  
  
"Fine," Serena sighed.  
  
She heaved the basket up, but was pulled down by the force of it. "Stupid soup," Serena grumbled under her breath.  
  
"Need help?" Without waiting for a reply Darien gently lifted the basket with one hand applying no effort at all.   
  
"Show off…" Serena said, watching Darien walk out the door.  
  
"You remind me of Little Red Riding Hood, except without the red cloak and hood." Serena said lightly, walking beside him.  
  
Darien pressed his lips together in a firm line, refusing to retaliate. This was going to be a long day.  
  
They reached the orphanage. All the children were out in the yard playing, while Nora and a few other adults oversaw them. Nora recognized the blonde girl, and shouted a greeting to her. All the children looked up, and jumped gleefully from there place, shouting, "Serena, Serena, Serena!"  
  
Nora looked at Serena's companion with a stunned look, as they walked up to her.   
  
"Your Highness," Nora bowed low as she stuttered, "It's an honor to have you here, but…"  
  
"You don't have to be so humble, Nora," Serena spoke for Darien. "The prince doesn't like attention… We brought food for the children again, so they'll have an even bigger supper tonight!"  
  
"Yay!" The children shouted.  
  
Nora looked around her at the children, and then her gaze fell on the prince again. "You really didn't have to go through all the trouble, Your Highness. Serena would have gotten here all fine by herself."  
  
Serena's mouth fell open as she watched Nora lead Darien into the building and towards the kitchen. She always brought food to the orphanage, so Nora sort of gave up on thanking her, which Serena was used to. However, to shower that obnoxious prince with gratitude and not even a slight thank you to Serena, really boiled her blood. She wanted attention from the elderly woman! How could she just ignore her all of a sudden?  
  
Two three-year olds grabbed Serena by the legs and hung onto her. "Sewena, we missed you!" They chorused. Serena sighed, and sat on the floor with the children. More swarmed on top of her. Serena started laughing, as they all had their turn to hug her. Someone yanked on her braid for attention, causing a loud "OW!" to come out of Serena.   
  
Darien stepped outside, in the yard again, and watched this scene, his eyes turning brighter and softer.   
  
Nora spoke to him, "The children love her. Everyone loves her."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. When you first met her, didn't you actually want to know her better?"  
  
"Well actually… Yes… She strikes me as quite odd," Darien commented.  
  
Nora laughed, "Have you seen her heal? She works miracles, I tell you."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have. She is amazing."  
  
"She makes everyone feel that way about her. You can tell by the way the children treat her."  
  
Darien smiled at that, watching Serena scoop a child into her arms.  
  
"I remember when she first came here, five years ago… The villagers were shocked by the sight of her. Poor child…"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Kenji had found the child on the road. Many villagers were ready for Kenji and his family to give the child to me, but unfortunately, Ikuko wouldn't allow it. Kenji, too, wanted to take care of the girl as if she were his own daughter. Shingo was somehow attached to her and his brotherly love blossomed. Imagine how we all felt when we saw this miracle walk down our streets. She became known to us as Serena, the Bright One."  
  
"Where did she come from?" Darien asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Nobody knows, but it was said that she ran away from home."  
  
"But what was it she was running away from?"  
  
"Does it matter? She's been with us and that's all that matters. As far as everyone remembers, Serena is really Kenji and Ikuko's daughter."  
  
Serena laughed, allowing the children to surround her. She was fond of them, even though they could be such brats at times. She sometimes disciplined them in ways that one could not imagine, yet she never neglected the sympathy she had for them. They were partially the reason why she decided to live her life the way she wanted to live it. She was once a child and she understood where the energy and nuisance came from. She still had a bit of it in her to this day.  
  
Serena sighed in contentment, leaning against the wall of the building, closing her eyes. In the curve of one arm she hugged a red-headed boy to her shoulder, where he slept. A young girl, same age as the boy laid her cute red head in her lap with her eyes closed, napping. Serena's hand stroked the little girl's head absentmindedly as she gazed at the yard, where all the young children played. A sweet smile ornamented her face.  
  
Darien decided to sit beside her.  
  
"What do you think those clouds mean?" Darien asked casually.  
  
"Hmm…" Serena looked up and shrugged.  
  
"I suddenly feel like I've lost your affection," Darien joked, gazing at Serena.  
  
"What?" Serena sputtered. She recovered at the sight of the twinkle of humor in his eyes. She breathed and answered him, drained, "I heard you… I'm not ignoring you…"  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"Then, what?"  
  
"You love them," Darien plainly stated, "I now understand why you needed my help."  
  
"You have the gold in the world to give, why do I even have to ask you for your help?" Serena grumbled, realizing just how indifferent the prince seemed.  
  
"I never knew. I've been encaged in the castle for most of my life. And I never had a childhood similar to these children. Do you know how much I missed?"  
  
"You had money. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Do you think me that selfish? I would give all the gold in the world up to have lived my life differently. I never had one real friend that would talk to me without addressing me by 'Your Highness,' or 'Prince Darien.' Do you know how that feels," he looked away, embarrassed that he had spilled so much about himself to her, more than he had ever said to anyone before.  
  
For some reason, Serena made him feel safe and comfortable. Around her he felt like he could say anything. Sometimes, he just wanted to stay behind with her and forget about his duties. As crazy as his thoughts were, he knew he didn't have the nerve—or more the heart—to leave his kingdom. After all, his family, life, and future were there, no matter which way he looked at it. That wall that his forefathers had built was to keep trespassers out, but now it seemed it was built for a different purpose.  
  
Serena reached her free hand out to grasp his shoulder. "I understand… Believe me I've been through about as much as you have even if it wasn't as long."  
  
Darien smirked, "How could you ever understand? You were raised differently…"  
  
"It's beyond what you believe…"  
  
Darien looked at her, confusion in his midnight blue eyes.  
  
Her placid gaze met his as she bit out each word, "They are orphans. I was almost one myself, if my family hadn't been so brave to adopt me, a stranger, to their world. The orphans, in some way lost their families. I, a fortunate soul, found one. Do you know how that feels?"  
  
Darien shook his head.  
  
"Of course you don't, so let me explain." She looked up and pointed at a child with black locks. "Jeremy lost his sister and widowed mother in a house fire. In the middle of the night, some damned maniac decided to torch their house, while they still slept."  
  
Her finger shifted to yet another child.  
  
"Hannah, two now. Her mother died in childbirth. They had to cut her open to save the baby. The father abandoned her in the roads, and I found her one day with the most depressing letter I have ever read in my life, describing the life of the baby before she was orphaned."  
  
Before Darien could say another word her finger drifted to a dirty blonde boy of eight.  
  
"Connery's parents sold him. Someone found him being abused by his owner and decided to do a good deed. They brought him here. Still to this day, I do not understand what happened to him."  
  
Darien shook his head, trying to block out her calm and terrifying words by squeezing his eyes shut. "No more," he breathed.  
  
"Doesn't it make you feel guilty, not seeing? I do, it is as heavy as iron in me. What if you knew all your life, you could prevent this, but failed to see it? I've been through that, as well."  
  
"I didn't mean to. I would have helped…"  
  
"Don't you see? Your silver can't help. Your gold can't buy these children a family," Serena stammered, feeling the tears rising in her heart, but were far from her eyes.  
  
"But I, with my gift could have helped. My last story is about these two twins." Her eyes were hard when she spoke while barely nodding to the two children she held. "Their parents were stubborn heads. They didn't believe in healers and thought that we were all quacks sent to Earth to take there money. The father threatened me with his blade, I was frightened and my weak side told me to back off. No matter what I said, their thick skulls and ill minds could not invoke common sense in them. I, a stupid child with no direction, left them alone to their pride that took them from this earth. They left the twins alone, I left the twins alone! I betrayed myself for not obeying my mind and heart and allowing some childish fear to run my life."  
  
Startled, the two children who slept woke up at the sound of her anguished voice. Angry tears gleamed on Serena's cheeks and she failed to hide them from the two. They didn't know what she cried about, but drew her into their tiny little arms and planted kisses on her face. She mumbled apologies to them over and over again.  
  
They slipped away because Darien gently squeezed between them. Once in front of a dazed Serena, he grasped her face softly, tilting her head up, so that he looked into her crystalline blue eyes.  
  
"It isn't your fault. It could not have been prevented," he said sternly, his eyes dark with emotion.  
  
Her lips trembled and he could feel heat rising from her fair cheeks to reach his palms. He released her after a few tense minutes, which seemed forever.  
  
Free, Serena found her voice again. "But the bright side of things is that now these children in the orphanage are all the village's children. Those who have time visit them. And those who can sacrifice a little gave whatever they can to them."  
  
"And you're the leader of them all, representing the children, right?"  
  
Serena revealed a small smile; one that Darien wasn't sure would ever appear again after she poured life's despondency out to him. Relief filled him from toes to head at her gradually glowing face.   
  
She stood up and took his hands.   
  
"Come, while I get Mama's things, I'll give you a tour around the best thriving village in all of Terra."  
  
"Hey, Stella," Serena greeted, stepping into the shop with Darien beside her.  
  
"Oh, Serena, my favorite customer!" She shrieked gleefully, the plump woman bounded forward with vibrant energy.  
  
"Mama's on your bad side again?"  
  
"Humph, that woman, humph, can never compare to you, humph." Stella sniffed. "Now, if only I had a daughter, who grew up just to be as lovely and syrupy as you are, my life would be complete," she sighed, clasping her hands together, with a distant stare in her eyes.  
  
Serena leaned over to Darien's ear and whispered, "She's my mama's best friend, who happens to own the grocery store."  
  
"Is she always like this when she sees you?" Darien whispered back.  
  
"Why, of course."  
  
"And oh! You brought His Highness along! You know, the village has been gossiping about your arrival, Highness. It is an honor to have you grace us with your presence."  
  
"Be sweet, say something," Serena nudged him.  
  
"Um, the honor is mine," he stuttered, unsure of his voice.  
  
"Ungrateful flee," Serena muttered, sensing his insincerity.  
  
The woman flounced over to them, snatching the list from Serena. "I can still hear you, Dearest."  
  
"Um, sorry Stella."  
  
"And now you're acting all innocent," she chided softly.  
  
"Come on, Stella, I was only teaching him a thing or two about politeness," Serena pouted.  
  
"Maybe you should take your own lessons, then."  
  
Serena cried in outrage, while Darien snickered quietly.  
  
"Here you go now, Dearest," Stella smiled as she handed the full basket to Serena.   
  
"But, but…"  
  
"You better get going. The air has suddenly gone chilly…"  
  
She shoved her out and Darien followed.  
  
"She's right, the sky looks darker, too," Darien commented beside her. "Maybe we should hurry."  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Sereenaa," a familiar voice hooted.  
  
Serena moaned and glanced to her side. Abigail and her friends slowly approached them, flaunting their new stylish dresses that their rich fathers probably spent heavily on. Darien watched them, his eyes glazing over in thought.  
  
"And, who is she?" Darien asked in wonder.  
  
"You don't want to know. You probably don't want to know any of them."  
  
"Oh, but I do," he said, stepping forward with keenness.  
  
"She's just a pretty face, no brains at all."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Jealous, are you insane?!"  
  
"Serena, it is not lady like to shout, especially in front of His Highness," Abigail stated in a high and gentle voice. One that she never used for Serena.  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone, Abigail," Serena gritted, looking up at the slightly taller girl, "You wouldn't want my polluted self near your pretty little dresses."  
  
"Serena!" Darien was shocked.  
  
"Oh, but Serena, Dear, what ever do you mean? It is a joy to see an old friend."  
  
"Ha, drop the act. No one likes a fat liar."  
  
"Are you calling me fat—I mean—Serena, you are so strange sometimes."  
  
Serena raised her eyebrows at her. Darien took Abigail's hand and kissed the back gently, "It is nice to meet you, Lady." Abigail looked like she was about to swoon, but Serena gawked in horror.  
  
"Close your mouth, you Klutz," One girl leaned over to her and whispered.  
  
Serena shifted her feet quickly and walked away from all of them in her aggressive, demanding pace. She could hear Darien immediately running after her.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Darien demanded.  
  
"Me? Oh, nothing. I'm so glad you get along with my nemesis so well, Prince. I'm astonished that you can let her trick you. Even Seiya's smarter than that."  
  
"I see the halo around your head vanishing."  
  
"Who am I kidding? All you men drool over dolls like those," Serena grumbled to herself.  
  
His hand stopped her.  
  
"Remove your hand," Serena demanded.  
  
"Would you like me to treat you that way?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena was speechless, then. "Of course not," she finally stammered.  
  
"Alright, then, you will stop your childishness, now."  
  
"Childishness?!" …  
  
They were on the dirt road when a flash of lightning split the sky. Serena jumped, dropping the basket and its contents on the floor. Darien moved to pick it up, when a roar of thunder distinctively reverberated in the air. Serena ran into him in fright, her arms, unaware of it herself, laid haphazardly on his back, squeezing him. Shocked, he did the only thing he could think of and allowed his arms to go around her. Another stroke of lightning and two blades of thunder crashing rang in their ears.  
  
"It's alright, Serena. I'm here," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Serena shivered. It was astonishing. This girl, who showed so much strength and power, could be frightened by something as small as a lightning and thunder storm.  
  
"I got you," he assured, reaching for the basket, and walking with her.  
  
She recoiled again when yet another bolt blared and sounded. Small drops of water, dripped on Darien's face. She looked up at him, through frightened eyes. He pitied the lost and insecurity that flowed in the blue depths. He would have allowed her to stay in his arms if he could, just to let that fear subside, but they were subdued. The weather was going to permit him only this one chance to be close to the Goddess. He was grateful for that much. While he soothed her, she greatly comforted him by just being there.  
  
They reached Serena's house, dripping wet and shivering. Ikuko made them change and then shoved them near the hearth. Kenji, paced in worry, while Shingo mopped the floor gloomily.  
  
Serena started rocking back and forth, clutching her knees to her chest. Ikuko soothed her with gentle hands, trying to lull her to sleep with a song. Finally her heart beats slowed to a regular rate, and she looked around her, seeing her family and Darien.  
  
"Serena, you dolt, you should know better then to stay out in that weather. And I don't care that you were too scared to move! You got to start moving that lazy arse of yours no matter what the circumstance!" Shingo shouted in rage.  
  
Kenji placed both hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, I try," Serena murmured, barely glancing back at him. Her pupils were twitching about. Luna and Artemis sat beside her as soon as Darien left her side. The rain stopped, revealing the sun again. He picked Artemis up and bid the Kenji house good bye. Serena got up, from her place, after sitting for two hours and thanked Darien for his patience.  
  
When the prince left, Serena's shoulders sagged. She went to her room and shut her door. She moved to her drawers to find a tunic, but discovered a brown pouch. She reached for it and handled the note cautiously.  
  
Serena,  
  
I know you will be angry with me, but I just have to give you something. You know, gold is pretty. It reminds me of you in many ways.   
  
Don't give this gift to anyone else. It is for you to spend only. And don't worry. The orphanage is prospering on its pound of gold, though I don't know how long it will last.  
  
Now, that I have angered you, I think I shall visit you two weeks from today. I believe you will need time to calm down.  
  
Serena poured the gold coins on her bed: fifty pieces. In seconds she stomped out of her room. She rushed out of her house ready to beat someone in particularly, to death. Luckily, Prince Darien could only be seen as a small speck in the dust that swirled around him. 'That arrogant man!' Serena wanted to strangle him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"And where have you been?"  
  
Prince Darien twirled around from his position. He had been tip-toeing in the glamorous hallway of the palace after hearing his sister's voice; tip-toeing because he didn't want to face her and get bombarded with questions. However, she was too quick for him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked, simply.  
  
"Alright, spill. I want details." 


	13. Chapter 13

Hearts' Remedy  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Serena sat in the quiet study of Gor's cabin perusing through the books that she had spent weeks looking at after borrowing them from the librarian in the next village next to hers. Gor was out and she was supposed to keep watch, but the prince, who had volunteered to help, told her to relax and let him handle the watching. If frowning over some of the hard concepts and words in her monstrous books was called relaxing, the prince grew worried.   
  
"Serena? I know you love books, but this isn't healthy," Darien said with genuine concern.  
  
"Hey, if I have time for my books I can live an eternity without water," she said, without even glancing at him.  
  
He sighed and went back out again. Serena watched him go and spent only a few seconds staring at the book she was getting into before she slammed it shut and set it aside with the others. She drew scribbles on the parchment in front of her. Quietly, she giggled to herself as she drew little stick figures across the page. She wasn't that boring was she? When she wasn't out, she spent hours with any book to enhance her knowledge. Prince Darien was not the only one complaining about her passion. Her family and Gor chide her sometimes as well. If they only knew that books opened a new world for her. She had missed a world of intelligence for most of her life. Opening a book was like inhaling a breath of fresh air and freedom after being cooped up in a dungeon. Books revealed a truth in the world and she wanted to learn more about such things.  
  
"Serena! Someone's hurt!" Darien shouted through the curtains.  
  
Serena jumped from her chair and ran out of the room to meet him.  
  
"Serena, it's Sammy…"  
  
"He's hurt…"  
  
"You have to help him…"  
  
"And hurry!"  
  
Serena looked from one child to the next as they took turns speaking. They were all out of breath from running.   
  
"Come, come! Show me the way," Serena urged, forcing one of the boys forward.  
  
The boy led the group to where Sammy laid moaning next to a tree. Sammy was an exuberant nine-year-old who was constantly off doing adventuress things and getting hurt from his audacity. He was known for that, ever since Serena learned about him after he was bitten by a poisonous snake out in a field, forbidden for children. What ever he was moaning about now worried her as much as the bite five years ago.  
  
"Sammy!" Serena knelt down beside him, taking out her various tools from her bag. She stopped, at the frustration of her mess and worriedly felt his forehead.  
  
"What's wrong, what's wrong?" She kept asking him.  
  
"Serena, he hurt his leg after jumping from that branch," said the girl name Cecilia. She was pointing at the tree above their heads. The last branch was only about three and a half feet above the ground. Something the boy, Sammy at his height couldn't have broken his foot over.  
  
"Tell me, Cel. How and why exactly did he get up on that tree, and end up on the floor moaning?"  
  
The six-year-old was tracing a pattern on the dirt with her toe, without looking at Serena. This was what she was accustomed to doing whenever she felt guilty about betraying a friend, which at this moment, she was about to do.   
  
Everyone watched her with unblinking eyes, except for the only two mature people, like Serena and Darien. "Well, Terry made a bet with him. If Sammy could climb up the top of the big oak tree, he would give him his lunch tomorrow. At first, Sammy was looking up the tree and knew how hard it was going to be. Then, everyone started calling him a 'chicken,' and started clucking," at this, Cecilia clucked and bent her elbows and flapped them furiously as she ran around the children, who soon started clucking with their little friend.  
  
Serena stopped them and made Cecilia finish her story.  
  
"Sammy said, 'No, I'm not a chicken,' and then Terry said, 'Oh yeah!? Prove it!' Then Sammy climbed. When he reached the top, he started coming down again. Once he reached the last branch, everyone was cheering. He was so proud; he just leapt off without really looking down. We saw him! He landed on his two feet, but fell down. He kept repeating, 'Owy! Owy! Go get Serena! I broke my foot!' We all thought he was playing, until he started really crying with big drops of tears. Then, we sent the quickest boys to you and so, here we are," Cecilia said with a triumphant smile, swelling with pride at being the one to tell the story. However, the children all gave her angry looks at betraying them.  
  
"Hmmm…" Serena knelt down and pressed two fingers around the bruised foot that Sammy said he broke. He wasn't making any noises as she pressed. Suddenly on an irritated impulse, she pinched the bruise and encouraged a yelp from him.  
  
"That will teach you to never climb trees again!" Serena sniffed in annoyance. "You're lucky it is only a sprain." She wrapped his foot with bandages. "If I catch you hurting yourself from falling off a tree again I will make Nora take away your outing privileges, understand?"  
  
She helped him up. "I want the orphans to follow me back to Nora. And let the rest of you other children—especially you Terry—be warned that I will tell each of your parents what you have done today. Now go home and stay out of trouble!" Serena watched them all run in different directions.  
  
Sighing, she mumbled to Sammy, "Don't think you're off the hook that easily. You're going to walk on your own all the way back."  
  
"Aw, Serena. Do I have to?"  
  
"You have both legs. I think you'll manage. Now, go."   
  
Serena and Darien walked behind the children. "Stay away from Sammy! Don't help him!" She shouted at some of them.  
  
"Very good," Darien laughed genially.  
  
"Well, someone has to teach him. I can't tend to every bruise and cut he gets. He's been nothing but trouble since I met him."  
  
Darien nodded. "Maybe not so harsh of a punishment I suggest. He's only a child."  
  
"Don't tell me if your son went and did something very terrible you wouldn't do anything about it." She stopped and muttered quietly, "Bosh, only a child."  
  
"I don't have a son," Darien said, blinking his eyes at her, blankly.  
  
"Alright then, what about the king and queen? How did they discipline you when you were a child?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before he answered. "My mother and father were too busy to worry about me. The servants took care of me and I kind of taught myself what's right and what's wrong."  
  
"I guess the both of us have a lot in common." Serena looked up at him, with a look of empathy. "My mother rarely had time for me. All she did was come up with cruel punishments when I did something bad. My nurses taught me manners."  
  
"Which you apparently do not apply to your conduct," Darien said, daring to change the depressing subject to tease her.  
  
"Hey, not wearing elaborate evening gowns or dresses doesn't mean I don't know how to be a lady." Serena brought her chin up as she said this.  
  
"I'm sure of that. It's just that I'm surprised no one has asked you for your hand."  
  
Serena tripped and almost fell over if Darien had not caught her in time. Heat flushed her face at her display of clumsiness again in front of the prince. Even after he steadied her, she still felt feeble in the knees.   
  
Without thinking she let the answer roll out of her tongue. "I'm not actually what men look for or want to see in a woman."  
  
"I find you pleasant to look at. And you are way past the age to marry."  
  
What Darien really wanted to tell her was that he found her to be the most beautiful person he had ever met. He really wanted to let her know that she was beautiful inside and out, but he could not. It would be so embarrassing since he had, never in his life, tell anyone that. (And that is because he has never met anyone close or even equal to Serena.) And he didn't want her to suddenly feel shy around him or worse hurt herself. On the other hand, he found her clumsiness to be quite adorable.  
  
"As you have heard, I am sure, that I was not born and raised here. I ran away from home to avoid an arranged marriage made by my parents." Her eyes and voice took on a softer look and tone as she continued. "I kind of promised him I would marry no other if I ran away."  
  
"Promised who? Your betrothed?" Darien asked.  
  
"Prince Darien, The Snoop, always trying to pry things up from the grave," she wagged her finger and clicked her tongue at him. Then, she looked up ahead, "Looks like the children are safe now." She and Darien watched them flood into the orphanage.   
  
"You are lucky," Darien sighed.  
  
"Why is that? The little monsters are a nightmare!"  
  
"No, you are lucky that you are free. Ikuko and Kenji will not force you to marry."  
  
Serena looked at him, sympathetically. "I know how it feels to be forced into marriage. It takes a lot of heart to run out."  
  
"Yes, but I can't run."  
  
Serena pats him on the back, just an innocent amiable gesture, one maybe Darien's father or a friend would give him. "It's alright. I bet things will work out. Your parents aren't pressing you now, are they?"  
  
"Not really…"  
  
"I'll be right here when you need someone to talk to," Serena assured him, smiling up to his midnight blue eyes. He would never get tired of that smile and face. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hearts' Remedy

Chapter 14

"You spend too much time with Luna. You're always dragging me here," Darien said dully, as he sat on the desk in Gor's cabin. "What is so baiting with this feline friend of yours."

The white cat that sat on top of the desk blushed at the prince. Darien smiled at him, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I don't drag you here at all. You always want to be away from the castle in the first place. You always come here to visit Serena. Don't try hiding anything, Darien. It is so obvious that you are interested in the girl," Artemis spoke, holding his chest up high.

"She makes me forget about everything," Darien agreed.

"Like today's fight you had with your father," Artemis said shortly.

Darien's face dropped at the reminder of the small quarrel he shared with his father, in front of the counsel.

...Flashback...

"Where have you been? You missed the princess of Dorlan's visit to our home. You ruined an alliance that might have been possible between our country and theirs," said one of the enraged counsel members. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I say it makes little difference whether or not I'm there," Darien answered leisurely. "I'm sure you men handled the situation perfectly well."

"You said you would be there," said another member of the counsel.

"I said, I 'might' be there," Darien corrected in an agitated drawl.

"This is your duty!" The counsel member with a bloated red face glowered at the young prince.

"Silence!" The king who had been sitting quietly finally spoke up. "Enough bickering like children."

The prince and the counsel apologized to the king.

The king directed his next words to his son. "Where were you when the princess came?"

"I was at a village."

"Which one?" The king asked, leaning forward a bit on his chair.

"Can I not once, decide for myself where I want to go?" Darien questioned his father.

"Not when you have something of the highest priority to consider, My Son."

"I take my job as prince very seriously or else I wouldn't be seeing my people so often."

"You seem to be forgetting that you are jeopardizing your future by your hasty wanderings. It's time you stopped dreaming of adventurous things and start worrying about your role in this kingdom in the near future."

"I know my place!" Darien argued.

"Yes, you do. But, you are disregarding the fact that you are my only son and legitimate heir to the throne of Terra. I do not think it is safe for you. What if you get hurt or worse...?"

"I promise you that that will never happen. I can never leave my people, especially after I have seen most of them experiencing lives in poverty. Only when I have seen my people am I satisfied with my role today and my role in the future. If I cannot find love in marriage, I can at least deserve the love of my people for being there in person. You cannot stop me from visiting the villages, Your Majesty. You do not see how poor they live."

"Are you saying that I do not care for my people?" The king questioned in a low, irate voice.

"I'm saying that you will never know what life truly means until you see them with your own eyes. Father, if I am to be caged here, after I am married, for the rest of my life, I think you can give me just this right to continue visiting."

"You went to fix Artemis and you end up being so attached to this strange habit. What is provoking you, Darien?"

"Everything! You and mother!" Darien's voice rang through the hall. Everyone went silent because no one expected such a poignant reply from the prince. He usually never brought up his feelings about his parents, not even if he was set alone with his family.

...End Flashback...

Darien's eyes glazed over. Artemis could see the whole scene replaying in the young prince's mind through the blank midnight blue eyes. Artemis' look softened as he spoke, "You can tell your parents about her. I think they will understand."

Darien closed his eyes briefly just as he spoke, "I don't know."

"You're a prince who has never had any interest in a girl before, never mind fall in love with one! And here you are spending all this time with Serena. I think their Majesties will approve of such a marriage for their bachelor son."

"Marriage?! Who said anything about marriage?!"

"Maybe I'm going too fast for you, Highness," said Artemis, shaking his head.

Darien scowled at Artemis before returning to his thoughts. It was strange that he, Darien, had met many beautiful women that wanted him. He on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with them. His loving parents wanted to be fair to their son, allowing for him to choose among hoards of young women that they picked out, arranging meetings with princesses and ladies. Yet, not one did the prince take interest in, something that irritated the King and Queen much. Worried, they started forcing him to like some of the worst. Darien felt just as hopeless as his parents, but now things were changing. Here, he meets this girl, who dresses like a man, eats like a slob, has no manners, and fights! She becomes the only girl on his mind.

"I don't think you can find a girl like her in any other part of this kingdom," Artemis declared, matter-of-factly.

Darien laughed and agreed fully with the cat.

Suddenly Serena emerged with two boxes in her arms. Setting the load down in front of Darien she asked him who he was talking to.

"I wasn't talking," Darien shouted in surprise.

Serena's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm most definite that I heard another voice other than yours, Your Highness."

Then, her gleaming eyes shifted towards Artemis, who was sweating furiously under her intense gaze.

Darien assured her, "I was talking to myself!"

Serena paused, glancing back and forth at the two before she shrugged. "Luna's outside, Artemis. Go play."

Artemis leaped off the desk and dashed away. Serena's eyes followed him. Thoughtfully she said, "He's almost human. It's like he understands me..."

"What do you got in those?" Darien asked in an extra loud voice, pointing at the boxes in front of him, changing the subject quite expertly.

"Oh, just a few presents I made myself." Serena beamed. "I know your birthday passed and went by a few days ago, but I wanted to get you something. You weren't here then, so I want to give it to you now."

"How thoughtful," he said softly, watching her open the first box.

She took out a cylindrical container and handed it to him. "Open it!"

He twisted the cap open and out sprung paper snakes. He jumped, knocking over his chair, while Serena fell over on the floor laughing hysterically.

"That isn't funny," he shouted crossly, turning away from her in anger.

"All in good fun," she said. He didn't say anything. "You're not mad, are you?" Serena asked in a childish quavering voice.

Darien had never received such a present. It scared him and he was mad. But her voice melted the anger from his heart.

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes, Serena. I had a rough day," he said with his back still turned.

"What happened?" Serena asked in concern, as she got up from the floor.

"I did not leave my father on the best of terms."

"Oh... Then, my joke should cheer you up!" Serena cheered as she jumped in front of his vision and took his hands. She spun him around and laughed.

"What's up with you, Serena? You're a little crazy today," Darien said with a smile.

"Crazy? I'm not the one talking to myself!" Serena said, beating her chest with a fist.

"But, you seem a little..."

"A little what?"

Darien placed a hand on her forehead, "You're not sick, no."

"I'm fine. I'm just really excited with all the preparations going on."

"Preparations?"

"Papa's birthday is only two and a half months away. I've been preparing for it and Mama said I can be in charge of everything," she whispered in a secretive tone.

"You, in charge? I better get the helmets ready," Seiya said walking into the room.

"Hey, Seiya! Even you can't ruin my day." Serena smiled turning around.

Darien became uneasy when he saw the man walk in with a wide smirk. He became even more uncomfortable as Serena took Seiya's hand and dragged him around the room, collecting things for him.

"And guess what?" Serena said in a hushed voice, loud enough for the two other people to hear. "Keep this hushed up okay? Shingo will propose to Mika tonight."

"Really?" Seiya cried out in surprise.

"Shhh! It's a secret," She hissed.

"My lips are sealed," Seiya whispered back, making a gesture over his lips.

"Okay, then. Bye bye, now. Remember, if you tell, I'll never talk to you again," Serena warned with a wink.

Seiya waved his hand as he left. Serena turned back to Darien swiftly. "Now, for your present."

"But I thought that joke back there was the present," Darien said, shocked.

"That was the first part," She said, reaching for something else in the first box. "Take out your hand."

Darien did so hesitantly. Anyone would be careful when it came to Serena and her jokes.

She placed a small golden pouch in his hand. He looked at her inquisitively before pulling the golden cord from around the mouth of the pouch. Handkerchiefs were revealed, but they weren't just ordinary. Each one was neatly embroidered by hand with detail, beauty, and care. They all had his name on it, stitched with silver and gold thread. He touched the patterns around his name on each handkerchief and grinned.

"I have never received such a gift before," he stated quietly.

"You shouldn't have because I made them." Serena nodded.

"An even greater reason for me to cherish this gift. Thank you, Serena."

"You're welcome. I also want to show you something else, but you must promise not to tell Papa. It's supposed to be a surprise, but I want to share it with someone else first."

Darien nodded.

Serena pursed her lips and opened the second box with extra care. She pulled out a velvet lavender dress.

"I made it. It took months, but I finally finished. What do you think?"

Darien touched the material. "I never thought you could do something like this."

"I'm a woman. I have to know."

"It's beautiful, Serena."

"Thank you," she said, putting the dress away suddenly. "But what do you think Papa will think? Will he like it?"

"Of course he will. Anything made with love is the best gift to a person."

Serena grinned, bringing her head up to look at him. Suddenly her eyes shot open at remembering something. Serena dropped her head and groaned, realizing that she had forgotten something that she had promised someone earlier. She started walking out, shoulders slumped.

"Hey, where are you going?" Darien questioned, following her out.

"I promised to retrieve a toy Sammy lost near the pond," she replied without looking back at him. "He was flying his kite near the trees by the pond."

"For someone who is so troublesome, you sure care about him."

Serena looked at him. "Of course I do. Sammy does not have anyone to look after him when he goes out. I tell him not to get into trouble and if he ever does he should come see me first."

"Which he does how often?" Darien inquired.

Serena gave him a quirky grin, "Almost always never, so mind as well do this for him."

Serena and Darien followed the pathway going into small woodland near the edge of the village, safe from outlanders. They stopped in front of the locked gate, just about where the trees grew denser. Serena took a turn and Darien followed, glancing back every so often. The enormous trees, which great branches sprung out from the tops and loomed over the two, casting shadows of cool air, blocked out most of the sunlight, making the atmosphere serene.

"The children can sure pick the creepiest places for a playground," Darien commented quietly.

"Scared, Your Highness?" His glare answered her question. "It's alright. The fence stretches further west before it turns a corner to barricade this part of the woods and the village. So far there has been no invasion of bandits. Quite frankly, I think they find living near the palace much more worthwhile, then an abode of a poor, peasant village."

Up ahead, the trees became thinner as they left the denser wood area. The bunched of trees seemed to gradually break as it opened up an area of wider space. The two opened their eyes to receive the sunlight as their trail went slightly steeper. They stopped when they reached the top of the hill. Darien shielded his eyes with one hand from the blinding light, casting his gaze below. The clear pond below was a sight to see. The uncontaminated water glistened as the lights danced on each small ripple created by the gentle breeze.

"Great day for a hike. Am I not right?" came Serena's cheerful voice beside him. She was scanning the area up ahead, also, with a hand over her eyes. After a moment she shouted "Ah-ha! Over and up the tree." Serena pointed a finger towards a big oak around the other side of the pond. Darien had to lean forward and tip his head to the right to get a clear view. A few knotted branches of the oak stretched out over the heart of the pond. Like claws the branches grasped a colorful kite. The ribbons, trailing to the end of the kite, flew in the breeze, a few feet above the surface of the water. A few meters left of the tree was a small dock. Tied to the dock was a one person row boat bobbing up and down.

Without warning, Serena ran down the hill, laughing cheerfully. The air rushed past her, sending her braid up and flapping behind her. Darien ran after her, the whole time shouting, "Serena, be careful! I don't want you getting hurt!" Serena was reaching the end, when suddenly she tripped on an embedded stone in the ground and fell when she still had about two more meters. She did a cartwheel and tumbled down with her chin tucked to her chest, rolling the rest of the way down. She landed on her bottom, coming to a complete stop on the lush grass with a spinning head. "Hehehe. I can see the world spinning," she said, before flopping heavily on the ground.

Darien halted quickly on the floor. He threw himself down on his knees beside her, shaking his head at her and muttering, "Seiya is right. You are a walking hazard."

Serena bolted up right and frowned. "I am not! I... Did that on purpose! I like rolling off hills for the thrill of it... It's easy to gain momentum with the force of gravity."

"Yeah right."

"Yes, I am very right," Serena said tightness clear in her voice.

Suddenly she jumped up and ran around the pond towards the dock, energy bursting from her bare feet. Darien watched her calmly as he kept his slow, unhurried pace. Serena reminded him of a child, who had the magic to spread her joy and exuberance to others, even he. By the time, he reached the dock, Serena had regained her breath. "It's about time."

"I like to take it easy and enjoy the weather occasionally," Darien's excuse was.

"Uh-huh. Well, while you were daydreaming your way here I was calculating the boat. It's obvious it can only carry one person, but by my calculations that person must be light."

"What are you proposing?"

"I'm proposing that I go because I'm lighter."

"And what is that suppose to mean. Am I fat?" Darien folded his arms in front of him.

Serena laughed as she hopped carelessly into the boat. "Wish me luck!" She yelled, untying the boat.

"Be careful. I'm sure you don't want to get wet in your clothes."

Serena pushed out from the dock. At a safe distance, she stuck her tongue out at him. Darien rolled his eyes and followed her boat along the bank.

Serena rowed out until she was under the branches of the oak tree. She took a deep breath before she stood up on her wobbly feet. The boat rocked gently, but it did not tip.

"See?! If it were you on this boat, you would have tipped it!" She hollered across the waters.

"Just be careful!" She heard his echo.

"What could possibly go wrong," she murmured to herself, spreading her feet.

She placed one toe on the edge of the boat and reached. The other foot was planted firmly on the other side of the boat to keep her balanced. She stretched as far as her body would allow her, but success was many inches away because of the cruel breeze that decided to pick up. If the wind had a voice it would be laughing right now, Serena thought. She waited a few more seconds for the wind to settle down. She tried again and this time her finger tips brushed one ribbon lightly. She thought to lean out more. Abruptly the breeze picked up, rocking the boat. Serena lost her balance and was tossed in the air. She splashed into the water

She brought her head up and out of the surface and tried to breath, but instead swallowed plenty of water. She tried to come up again flapping her arms wildly in the water as if she could just fly out of her situation if she could, but the water pushed her back in. She brought her head up a third time to shout out a gurgled, 'help,' that went unheard as the ripples dunked her. She was creating huge splashes, disturbing any fishes near her, taking in so much water, the weight of it all in her stomach made her feel heavy. All she could see was a splash on the shore and something coming fast towards her, sending a flower of water spraying off its sides. She breathed one more time, and gave up all together. Her body sank deeper and deeper into the water.

Darien was watching her, his brows furrowed.

"I knew it," he muttered to himself, "she isn't tall enough." He could see her trying to reach for the kite a second time.

"Careful..." he said to himself.

He spoke too soon, as the breeze picked up and tossed the girl into the pond. As she fell, Darien could hear her yelp. "I told her to be careful," he whispered shaking his head. Then looking out again, he noticed how she was splashing about. "Good grief!"

He tossed aside his cape and rolled up his sleeves. He jumped into the pond and swam as fast as he could to her. At the heart of the pond he dunks his head under, looking wildly around in the gloom. He saw her a few feet below him. He came back up for a quick gulp of air before he dived deeper. He felt for her and caught her wrist. With his might he pulled her up and over the surface first. He came out second with his arms still around her waist. "Stupid girl!" Darien was breathing hard. "You didn't tell me you couldn't swim!"

There was no retort from her. He had to swim back to shore. With one arm still around her waist he kept her face up as he swam quickly. He rolled her onto the bank. And with the last of his strength, he carried her over to the more grassy area a couple of feet ahead.

Darien collapsed arms still under her with him straddling her. She was so heavy, almost as if he had carried a lifeless body.

His face was beside her ear as he whispered, "Breathe, Serena." There was no response from her. He raised his head, still breathing heavily, to look at her closed eye lids. "Serena, Breathe!" Darien commanded angrily.

He pulled his arms from under her and leaned down to place an ear to her heart. He could not hear it beat because of the sound of his own blood rushing. "Damn it!" He slammed his fists on the ground on either side of her head as he clenched his eyes shut. He took the next few seconds to calm down. "Serena, I am not a healer like you. Don't do this to me," he whispered urgently. Closing his eyes, he rested his ear against her breast and waited. After a few seconds, he could hear her heart beating quietly.

Darien looked down at her face; waiting for something he knew would not come. His hand clenched into fists beside her cheeks. "Forgive me," he grunted. He brought his head down lower, so that his parted lips came in contact with hers.

Serena felt herself swimming in darkness for as long as she could remember. Her eyes opened and took into the gloomy darkness. The darkness frightened her and she immediately clenched her eyes shut again, at least she felt her eyes close. "It's time to wake up, My Little Moon Bunny," a gentle voice brushed past her. Serena opened her eyes and mouthed the word 'mother' soundlessly. A crystal appeared before her, spraying rays of rainbow lights into her eyes. "Breathe," the voice said.

Serena did as she was told. She opened her mouth and breathed in. As the air rushed past her throat, she felt the water in her stomach come back out immediately. She choked and coughed as her spirit flew back into her body.

Darien released her lips a forth time, allowing her to cough out the water she had drank from the pond. "Breathe," he said gently. She could feel his hand stroking her cheek ever so tenderly. She looked up at him, her vision functioning again. Still coughing, she rolled over onto her side, while Darien got up to recover his cape. He draped it over her shivering body. For several minutes he sat by her, waiting for her to breathe regularly again.

"Thank you," she said, still trying to hit the right pitch in her voice. "Do you have the kite?"

"Serena, you almost drowned?! And you are still asking about the kite?!

"Sammy will be so disappointed," was her answer.

He helped her up and together they soundlessly walked back to Gor's cabin.

----------------------------------------------------- 

Darien was about to start on the road with his cat and horse when he realized he had left his cape behind. He turned his horse back around. Artemis protested loudly, saying, "The sun is setting and the moon is coming out. I don't think it's a good idea."

"It'll be quick," Darien assured him.

Darien trotted back to the Healer's lodge and leaped off his horse quickly. Artemis leapt off just as fast, ready to follow the prince.

"Watch the horse for me, will you, Artemis?" Darien asked before jogging into the cabin.

Artemis glanced around stupidly before he cast his eyes up to the head of the horse. Then he said, before Darien was out of hearing distance, "Yeah, I'll grab his reigns if he tries to get away." He rolled his eyes as the prince waved his hand to dismiss his mordant remark.

Darien walked up to the counter once inside. His cape was neatly folded on top, where he had left it. As he was walking over to it, he heard a pair of troubled voices in the next room behind the curtains. He leapt soundlessly over the counter to get a closer look and to be in the range of hearing. His feet barely made rustling noises as he moved like the shadows. He peaked through the curtain and watched Serena sitting with her cat on the mat.

"So, Luna what do you make of it?"

Luna, wagged her tail, once, twice, and thrice, and then stopped. "Maybe, your mother was really there."

"And the crystal?"

Luna smiled, "Haven't you heard of the Silver Imperium Crystal of Luneria."

"Of course I have. Mother and you used to tell me many stories about it," Serena sniffed indignantly.

"They are true, you know."

"Really?"

"Really," Luna said quietly.

"You haven't clarified anything, Luna. I am just as lost as ever. And you call yourself an advisor!"

"Hey, I don't have all the answers!" Luna retorted.

Serena sighed. "Of course. You're not Queen Serenity in the flesh," she joked.

"I am not in the mood for your jokes, Serena," Luna muttered.

"Oh! Is it because of Artemis tiring you out today? Hey, what did the two of you do today?" Serena asked curiosity evident in her voice.

Luna blushed. "That is none of your business."

"Lunaaaaa..." Serena whined. "I told you what happened to me today. I could have died and never found out. Now, what if I die tomorrow! You have to tell me!"

"Nonsense! I'll glue myself to you to make sure that won't happen again if I must."

Serena smiled broadly at her friend. "I wonder..."

"Now, what are you wondering about?"

"I wonder if the little rascal has as mean a mouth as you!" Serena nodded triumphantly at the cat's astonished look on her face.

Luna's jaw dropped and her eyes were bulging out. "Silly, Child! Cats can't talk."

Serena folded her arms over her chest and sat up straighter. "Artemis is no ordinary cat. He's special like you."

Luna looked away and laughed quietly. "Artemis can't talk. He's as ordinary as every other cat in the world."

"You're lying," Serena said her head an inch from Luna's.

Luna jumped at her suddenly close face. "Lying? Why would I be lying?"

Serena sat back up and looked at her with a pout. "It seems that I'm always left in the dark."

Luna stood on all four legs and stared at Serena for a moment.

"I'm worried, Luna," Serena confessed quietly.

"Worried? You are not alone. I am here for you always."

"I know," she sighed, "but I'm worried about Prince Darien. He stayed so late for me. I sent him out just as the sun is setting."

"He'll be fine," Luna assured. "He has Artemis with him."

Serena placed a hand to her heart, and feigned relief, "Oh, I am so relieved that an ordinary cat is protecting the only son of Terra. I feel so safe. I think I should sleep soundly tonight."

"You almost died today and you worry about the prince?!" Luna snapped back at her.

"That's behind us," Serena said with a light blush. "It's time to think ahead." Serena stood up and stretched. "I'm closing up early, so I can look down on the trail that the prince is taking. I'll be back later."

Luna yawned. "Thinking would be a first."

Serena glared at her cat.

"Serena, can you also fetch me something to eat while you're out. I'm going to take a nap. I'm not feeling as fit as I should be."

Serena stomped her foot and growled, "Alright," before she stomped towards the curtains. "I swear, Luna you're going to get fatter than you already are with all your eating and sleeping."

While they bickered, Darien slid away to get Artemis and his horse. They quickly galloped to the trail, Darien knowing that Serena would soon be close behind him.

Once on the trail Darien asked the cat something. "Artemis? Can Luna talk?"

"Talk?! What makes you think she can talk?!" Artemis shouted in wonder.

"Well, do you know if she can?"

"She can't!" Artemis argued his voice higher than ever.

"Alright, alright," Darien said calmly, petting Artemis on the head, "If that is what you say."

"Luna, talk. I'm the only cat..." Darien heard him mumble. Darien gave his cat a secret smile as he looked up ahead to the castle that grew bigger and bigger the closer he got to it. He wondered, 'why do people like keeping secrets, anyway?'

--------------------------------- 

MistyWing:

Hey! Thanks everyone for reviewing. Did you know I kind of stop writing because I don't get enough reviews? Well, just keep them coming, please! Maybe I can write faster that way.

And I think today is the day for me to answer some of you (I hope everyone skims them even if they are not addressed specifically to you because they are responses referring to the questions that I bet many of you have):

Lady of Enchantment: Thank you! I'll try to update when I have time.

hi: I like the way you think. And I don't mean to be mean, but sometimes it's going to feel like I am abandoning all my readers. It's hard for me to keep up because of all the work I have to do.

diana: Queen Serenity and Selene won't show up till the end. 0.o Didn't expect that now, did you?

Lady of the Forest: Thank you for adding me!

demonkitty2007: Everything will unfold as we go along.

serilia: Your encouragement is very boosting. :D :D :D

Butterfly Moon: No scouts in this story. Oh, but I promise they will be there in my next story. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

Taylor 9.0: No writer's block, Thank Kami! It's just hard to get things written on paper. I'm sorry about the delay.

crystalstarlight: Forgive me, I cannot give you any hints as to what will happen next. I just want to let you know that I hear you! You reread my story??? You really did? I bet you caught a lot of mistakes in grammar. Hehe. Thanks for being such a devoted reader!


	15. Chapter 15

Hearts' Remedy

Chapter 15

The inn was a dazzling glow of light and mirth, all thanks to Serena's well thought out planning. The laughter in the big room rose and left the window like a flock of birds taking flight. Music was being played in the background and in the very center of the room two people danced. They would have the first dance because it was his birthday and the party was her gift to him. Standing beside Seiya, Darien watched them dance. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He watched, until the two parted and found his dazed eyes stare right at an outgoing Serena. Clad in the velvet dress she had shown Darien, she stretched her arms out as if ready to take him in. Just as he reached for one of Serena's hands, Seiya took the other. Seiya and Darien shared confused looks, but Serena laughed lightly.

"Poor, boys. You are bored aren't you?" Serena sighed, a blush on her face. She pulled them closer to her and offered to dance with both of them. For a moment the three of them stood in awkward silence. Serena looked at Darien, smiling, before she took Seiya's hands and started to move her feet with the music. Seiya grinned as he danced along. Darien felt out of place just standing there. Yet, he was brought out of his state when Serena suddenly pulled him into the circle. She released Seiya to dance with him, but just as Darien was getting used to following the beat, the music ended.

Breathing heavily Serena turned to Seiya and spoke gaily. "His Highness learns quickly, don't you agree?"

Seiya nodded. Serena said to Darien, "You catch on quick. It's very unlike dancing in those big fancy balls, right?"

Darien shrugged. "It's a bit wild and somewhat unorthodox, but…" Darien took a deep breath, "It was great fun."

"Fun is the point of it." Serena's voice seemed to echo in the suddenly hushed room.

The threesome noticed how everyone's eyes were directed towards the stage. Serena looked, too. A young woman with sea green hair, framing a young, fair face looked at the crowd with a harp in front of her. She was a beauty as far as men saw; even the women were entranced by her grace. Her green eyes washed over them for a moment, tranquil and deliberate. Her eyes didn't look like they were searching, but more like welcoming.

A young sandy, blonde man came up from behind the woman, sliding a chair over to her. He was tall and moved with elegance, as if he were born a nobleman's son. Yet, he dressed as simply as the woman he stood by.

After the woman seated herself, the man took a seat at the bench beside the piano. The woman closed her eyes and raised her hands over the strings. She seemed to falter, like she was trying to feel something. Then she swiftly plucked a finger at a cord. It rang, clear, soft, and mellow.

The piano player started. He played with authority and strength, just like his character. The woman opened her eyes slightly and smiled. She strummed at the chords and sung a ballad.

"There was once a Queen from far, far away

She had two daughters, and lovely were they

Oldest was raised queen to be

Youngest was raised to believe and see…"

The ballad went on; singing a story about how the youngest princess ran away and the queen adopted a cloistered life. She locked herself in her room and went mad. As the song came to an end, the woman's gaze fell on the girl, who had watched her the most intently. She smiled at her and waved to her. Serena froze. The woman gestured her to come up, encouraging her with a cheerful smile.

Serena went up, taking hesitant steps. Mesmerized, she felt herself being seated in the warm chair that the woman had been sitting. Unaware of it, Serena was making music on the harp. After all these years, she could still play.

Before Serena could finish the song, she stopped. 'No.' The woman placed a hand on her shoulder. 'No.' Serena clenched her eyes shut, realizing that everyone was staring at her as if she had grown two heads. 'No!'

Serena, the girl who wore men's clothes; did men's chores; fought like a man; she just played the harp with as much fluidity and grace as the green haired beauty. 'No.' At that moment, Serena tipped her chair over and ran for the nearest door. She ran out and around the barn and hid behind a shrub.

She sat with her head bowed. Those painful, yet vivid scenes of memories flooded back. She gripped her skirts with tenseness and had not noticed the presence of two people, who had disappeared from the party just as she did.

"Serena…"

Serena looked up and cried. "Amara, Michelle!" She ran into Amara's arms. "It's been so long," Michelle said with a sad smile. Watching Serena with a curious eye she said, "How is life to you?"

"Michelle… I miss you." Serena peeked up at her music teacher from so long ago, without letting go of Amara.

"What about me?" Amara asked.

"And you, too." Who could forget the one who taught her to ride astride and fix an arrow to a bow?

"Especially you."

Serena stepped away from them slightly, so that they could get a good look at her.

Amara frowned. "When we heard you ran away some years ago, we rushed back to Luneria. It was hard, but we got there."

"My mother?"

Michelle looked away. "We still continue our travels, since we are bards."

"But what of my mother and Selene?"

"I do not know. It's been awhile, since we have seen them, to be honest," Michelle said this with furrowed brows. "We were, more worried about you, since we weren't sure whether you were alive or not."

"You won't tell will you?!" Serena panicked.

Amara placed her hands over her shoulder. "No, it's none of our business. We wouldn't want to upset you."

Michelle sighed. "Oh, how heartache and suffering can be contagious."

Amara rolled her eyes at Michelle. "Michelle is tired. We both are. Kenji was lucky to find us and we are lucky to find you, Princess."

"Do not call me that."

"I'm only teasing, Serena."

"We will stay awhile, but then, we must move on," Michelle whispered.

"So soon?"

"Don't worry, Sweets, our lips are sealed. We will all move on," Amara promised.

They walked back to the inn, where Serena received the encore she left too soon to accept properly earlier. Amara, Michelle, and Serena bowed and allowed themselves to fade in with the party once again.


	16. Chapter 16

Hearts' Remedy

Chapter 16

Another grand banquet was held in the same season in honor of Shingo and Mika's marriage. Most brides like their marriages to be held in the spring, but Mika preferred autumn. She loved the beauty of the foliage, but the date was set mainly because she was allergic to pollen.

One moment Mika was walking down the aisle, and the next, Kenji's household was preparing a room for the new member. With Mika's presence in the family, the house seemed cozier. Mika took over Serena's usual house chores and from there life started to take a careening turn that made Serena dizzy.

"Who are you?" The prince asked. There was a frown on his face.

Alone in Gor's cabin, and weary from work, Serena took the prince's outburst unprepared.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who are you?" This time he sounded entirely serious. He needed to know, his tone implied.

"I am who you see," Serena laughed softly at herself.

"I see a girl, who is hiding so much it's weighing her down."

Serena turned around to face Darien with hands on her hips. "Funny, I don't feel weighted down at all." She leaned back against the wall. "What you see, weighing me down might be me recovering from the aftershock of everything that has happened since I met you."

"Don't change the subject."

Serena's eyes widened as the prince stepped closer to her, so that his shadow fell over her entire body. "I feel that I know a fake you," Darien said.

Serena's face frowned. "If that is how you see me, then maybe I'm not worth your time."

"Serena… That isn't what I mean."

"Then, what do you mean!"

"I dream of you."

Serena gulped, seeing his face come nearer to hers.

"And what do you see in those dreams?" She murmured.

"I dream of a shadow of you, confused and lost because you can't decide."

Somehow Darien's mouth was on hers by the time he finished his sentence. She forgot about their whole conversation as he pressed his lips against hers. The only thing that came to mind was that this was her first kiss! The only thing she felt was a weird, unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach. The only thing she saw in the back of her mind was a great flash of light.

Darien, realizing the position they were in, drew back immediately. "Forgive me! I don't know what came over me." He took a deep, nervous breath, afraid to look at her. Serena stared at him with dazed, misty eyes.

"Serena? Darien?" Gor's deep voice entered the room. "Hey, is everything alright in here. I was coming back and I saw a light."

Serena covered her mouth in surprise. "You… You saw it, too!" Serena shouted at Darien.

"What's going on here?"

"N-nothing, I have to finish something. I need to finish it." Serena stumbled out, through the curtains.

When the two men were alone, Gor gave Darien a questionable look. Darien raked a hand through his hair and shook the question off.

Guilt. The light made Serena feel guilty. It erupted as a caution to her. The pact she had made to herself was broken. She felt another change in her, different from anything she had felt. In moments as confusing as this, she needed a guardian to speak to.

Anger. Why did Darien do that? He only wanted to ask her who she was, where she was from. He wanted to know her and scare away the dark dreams he had of her. Instead, some enchantment compelled him to scare her away. Now, this girl's incessant secrecy will need eternal time to reveal itself.

"Serena, are you alright?"

Serena spun around, all nervous and worked up. "Why!"

Darien stepped back. "I was wondering if it would be safe to talk to you. You once told me you would be there if I needed someone to talk to."

"Did I? We're in a different situation right now." Serena turned around and started wiping down the counter.

"I can't have you angry with me…"

"Then control yourself, Highness! You make moments seem so awkward."

"I know, I know, but the truth is…"

Serena's hands were moving faster and scrubbing harder. The door suddenly squeaked open. No one came through it, but Serena took the hint to look down. Her eyes followed the cat Artemis. Artemis leapt onto the stool then onto the counter that Serena was wiping. He looked up at the girl with an inquisitive look.

"Artemis?" Serena was surprised, for the lone cat seemed to be missing something.

"Where's Luna?" Darien asked, in wonder.

"Yeah…" Serena murmured. "Where's my cat?"

* * *

"Luna!"

"Luna!"

"Luna!"

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

Serena glanced at Darien with a funny look. He shrugged. "She is a kitty isn't she?"

Artemis darted back to the pair. "Looks like he's back empty handed," Darien stated the obvious.

"This is pointless. Maybe she'll show up later. Let's go back to Gor's place. I'm thirsty and all this shouting has left my mouth dry."

"Fine with me," Darien agreed, following the girl back. Artemis brought his lingering eyes to the path behind them. He stared worriedly down the road before he turned and followed the two of them home.

To say that it was easy for Serena to relax with her drink would be a lie. Luna had not returned home and the sky was getting dark. "I'm going out. I have to look." Artemis got up from his warm place on the counter, ready to tag along.

Serena went into the backroom to get her slippers. For five minutes the place was quiet, but then…

"Artemis!" Cat and man jumped.

"You rascal!" Serena burst back into the room. "Come here you!" She grabbed the cat roughly and brought him into the next room. She entered Gor's room, and showed him Luna, wet from perspiration, lying on a blanket atop Gor's bed.

"Look what your cat did to mine?" Serena tossed her angry eyes at Darien.

"What's wrong with her?"

Artemis seemed to grow warmer in Serena's arms, forcing Serena to look at the cat. Apparently, the heat was coming from the blush that grew on his cheeks.

"My cat is having contractions."

Question marks popped out of Darien's head.

"Because of Artemis here."

Darien quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"She's having a kitten. Do I have to spell it out, Your Highness?"

"Oh…."

"Take your cat and get out, I need peace and quiet. This is going to take some time." Serena pushed Artemis into Darien's hands and shoved him out. She rolled up her sleeves and pursed her lips. "Boy, things are going to be different around here!"

Darien and Artemis waited right by the door. Artemis paced, but Darien sat comfortably still on his stool. "Artemis, hold still. You're making _me_ nervous."

Artemis glared at the man.

Suddenly, Serena opened the door, holding up bloody hands. She went to wash them in the basin. Artemis was about to step in when Serena stopped him abruptly with a wet hand.

"It's a girl kitty if you want to know and Luna is fine."

Artemis looked up and noticed that Serena held him fast with her eyes. She was not speaking to Darien, but was directing her speech at him.

"My favorite Artemis, talk to me. I know you can talk."

Darien started fidgeting like a child on his stool. "And I know about Luna."

Serena frowned. "I see I'm not the only one keeping secrets."

"I never expected you to find out this way, Serena," Artemis spoke readily.

Serena squealed with glee, hugging the cat to her. "Such a beautiful voice!"

"Serena, please, you're suffocating me," the cat gasped.

"Oh, you! Come everyone; meet Luna and Artemis's baby."

"Everyone being me?" Darien laughed.

Artemis leapt lightly on the bed beside Luna. Luna looked over at him, stopping her cleaning of the newborn between her paws. A grey fur ball, slept snuggled against the black cat. Artemis sniffed it proudly, his eyes shinning with love and joy.

"We should name her right, now!" Serena shouted with excitement.

"Pipe down," Luna mumbled.

Artemis smiled, licking Luna's cheek. "There's no need. We already made up names ahead of time."

"So that's why Luna was getting so fat and lazy!"

Luna glowered at Serena from her place. "I was carrying Diana."

"Diana! That's such a pretty name!"

"Oh, Darien, will you please take the girl out of here? She's hurting my ears," Luna groaned.

As Serena babbled on, Darien took her by the shoulders and led her out. "We'll leave you two alone," Darien said, giving them a wink before closing the door behind him.

And that was the day, Diana was born, an additional change to Serena's altering life.

* * *

A.N. No I haven't forgot about this story. Just trying to find the time towrite for fun like this. It's like this, when I have time I type or write a little of something.

How many of you have followed Hearts' Remedy since it's first chapter? I would really like to know. Say yes in your reviews if you please. Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Hearts' Remedy

Chapter 17

Through the window of Kenji's home on a rainy night, three months after the birth of Diana, a girl sat, face upturned to the moon. The moon beams gleamed on her porcelain face playing at the sparkling trails of tears from her eyes. It was dismal weather and a matching damsel in distress through the window.

She cried for that evening someone took away the boy she loved and cared for.

… _Flashback…_

A young couple unable to have children of their own, looked excitedly at the youngsters of the village orphanage. "That one, he looks just like me when I was young," the young lord cheered fondly. Sammy looked up, eyes glistening with tears.

"Serena, I don't want to go."

"Don't say that, Sammy. Lord and Lady Hamel will take good care of you."

"No, I don't want to leave everybody. I don't want to leave you, either," Sammy cried.

"Stop it, Sammy. It is a privilege to have a family. Now is your chance to make something of yourself. Go to school, have fun, and love those closest to you."

"I have a family right here!"

"Just go! Remember it is not goodbye forever. You can always come back and find me, you know that."

Sammy shook his head defiantly. "I'm not leaving."

"Stop this now," she ordered in her hard voice. "Don't you go being selfish. The lord and his lady only want the best for you and you should accept that and stop being a baby about it."

"I'm ten! Don't talk to me like I'm three!"

"Sammy, I can't always be babysitting you."

"I'm ten! I don't need you!"

"Fine, then go. Nobody needs you here, either."

The boy stomped over to Nora, who took his hand. The expression on Nora's face was of worry and melancholy. She bent to give the boy a kiss on the cheek. Sammy never once looked back at Serena when his foster mother made the transition with the lord and lady. Therefore Sammy accepted his new parents' proffered hands, with angry tears resting in the corner of his eyes.

Serena murmured to herself, "I'm sorry," as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Someone behind her in comfort, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Serena turned in his arms and gazed distraughtly into his soft sapphire eyes. With one hand he pulled her head down to rest on his chest and rested his cheek on top of her head. This was a tender moment of solace.

"Thank you, Seiya," she sniffled.

…_End Flashback…_

"He's gone," Serena mumbled dejectedly. She woke from her bed, rising to begin work.

"I got it, Serena," Mika interjected, taking the pail out for water just as Serena was reaching for the pail.

"Don't worry about it, Serena," Mika took the broom from the younger girl's hands.

"But—"

"Go rest," Mika said.

Serena sighed in exasperation. She took her time, trudging to Gor's cabin in the lowest of moods.

"Serena!"

Serena looked up, her face scared and confused like an innocent child's when the prince chided her. Darien rushed over to her and took her hands out of the water. They were scrubbed raw. "What are you doing to yourself?"

She blinked at her hands and bit her quivering lip. I don't know, she said to her self. Darien shook his head disapprovingly, while he took the time to dry her hands and apply salve onto the red skin. As he worked, warm, moist drops of water fell onto the back of his hands. He looked up and noticed her crying again.

"Serena…"

The only candle in the dark of the room that was lit was set between them. Darien could see her in the orange glow, shadows covering parts of her face. She reached out for him, trying to find comfort from his warmth and touch. In her attempt, she accidentally knocked over the candle. It went out.

"Clumsy girl," she heard him mumble in the dark. Her tears froze and her hands stopped in midair. Darien surprisingly pulled her to him before she could pull away. Her head was on his chest and she could hear him breathing quietly.

After a minute she raised her head and looked Darien in the face, or where she thought his face was.

"What will make you happy?" Darien sensed her dropping her head at the question.

He reached out to tilt her head back up. His fingers trailed over her hair, which he regarded as unique in color. He hadn't noticed the silver in her golden locks, until all the lights were out.

"You're hair is silver," he murmured.

"It is?" She said in wonder, her warm breath fanning over his face. That was when he acknowledged how close they were.

"I have never seen anything like it."

"My mother's hair is silver. I got my father's" Something warm and soft was on her mouth, interrupting her.

Serena gasped and gripped the prince's shoulders tightly. He was kissing her again, but this time she, for some reason, needed it. She was not going to pull back. It made her feel light headed and warm. It was so different from the first one. There was no passion in it, being tender and gentle only. It was a friendly kiss to comfort and melt all guilt and sorrow away. He held her like a glass doll, wary as he was. Serena was tilting her head back to make it easier for him, but the prince pulled away. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

"No matter what happens, I will be here for you," he mumbled.

"Thank you," Serena sighed between her tears. She missed him already, even though he was close.

They stood up, Darien continuing to wipe her tears with his thumbs. Serena had never seen him treat anyone or her self this way. It made her aware of how much she needed consolation from him. His touch and kiss reminded her of a butterfly, but his smell…

Serena scrunched up her nose. "You need a bath, Your Highness."

"I hug and kiss you and all you can say is 'thank you' and 'you need a bath, Your Highness?' Darien feigned hurt.

"You don't exactly smell pleasant at the moment."

"Well, I do sweat when I'm at work."

"But, you don't bathe."

Darien pouted, imitating Serena when she felt offended. "I haven't found the time."

"Then, you probably kiss women as often as you bathe."

Darien's face was set sober. "As a prince, personal hygiene is a top priority and I take care of it daily. As for kisses, I save those for my mother, sister, and you."

Serena blushed.

"Of course kissing you is much more different." Darien smiled a wicked smile at her that made Serena back out of the room.

Serena and Darien emerged from the backroom, staring back at two men, Gor and Seiya. Gor held an amused gaze on the both of them, while his younger brother, scowled deeply at the prince.

"Seiya!" Serena moved to hug the man. Darien and Gor smiled fondly, feeling the girl's joyful mood illuminate the room. The weather and world had turned grim when she had lost her light. Now, that she regained it, it drew hope into the heart of the man she clung to.

"Serena, I want to ask you something," Seiya spoke quietly. Serena's smile disappeared and she tried to focus her eyes on Seiya, who fidgeted restlessly. He only acted this way when he was nervous about something.

Meanwhile, Darien smiled back at Seiya when the other man stared back at him. Seiya frowned at the prince taking the smile as a mockery. Darien, thinking that maybe the man felt uncomfortable talking in front of the stranger prince, tried to occupy himself at a shelf, rearranging bottles in neat rows to look like he was not paying attention.

Seiya resumed his attention span on Serena, seeing that the prince was now ignoring them. "Serena, it's late, I think it's time I settled down and had a family. The farm is too big for me to handle. Not only that, I find it awful lonesome having just two handy men for company."

Serena stepped back and looked Seiya up and down. "I think I have a fine wife for you."

"No, Serena. I mean to ask you to be my wife."

There was a sound of shattering glass and a clang of heavy metal. Darien had dropped a glass jar, and Gor had dropped a basin he was carrying around. Serena abruptly turned to occupy herself with helping them clean up.

"No, no, no," Gor urged. "Go to my brother, Darien and I can handle this."

Darien's face was emotionless as he stared back at Serena. Serena only glanced at him once, but Gor noticed their looks even though his younger brother didn't or did, but still pursued the girl.

"Seiya, you are a good man and I can see how much you need a wife, but you must be joking," Serena said.

"Serena, I'm in love with you. I loved you ever since I met you. I just didn't realize it."

Serena was short of breath. "Seiya, I'm flattered."

The man's smile dropped. "But?"

"You deserve someone who can love you back and I think I might have the right match for you. There is this girl I tended to in the bordering village south of ours. She was ill, but all better now because of my magic. She is radiant and has a magnificent personality. She would make a good wife for you. Her name is Lily"

"Okay." Seiya's head drooped. Serena reached out to him, but the man swiftly moved away and strode up to Darien, who was stunned.

Seiya extended his hand to him. Darien shook it. "Take care of her," he mumbled. Darien stared wide eyed at him and nodded dumbly.

"Seiya wait." Seiya dismissed Serena's plea and took off. Serena was about to go after him, but Gor stopped her.

"Let him be."

"But I hurt him, Gor… And I didn't mean to."

"You can't marry someone you don't love. Isn't that the reason you ran away in the first place?"

Serena nodded.

"Darien, come here," Gor waved him over.

Darien moved closer to them. At the same time, Serena suddenly burst into tears. Darien wanted to hold her, but Gor was there.

"So, Man? What are you waiting for?" Gor pulled Serena forward, so she could stand face to face with the prince.

"The lady needs a shoulder to cry on," Gor whispered in Darien's ear. "Don't worry about it. I won't say a word. Just comfort her the way you did before Seiya ruined the moment."

Darien took Serena into his arms and stared back at Gor's retrieving back. The man disappeared into the dark room, where Darien and Serena had been in. How did he know, Darien wondered? What did he know? Wait… There was nothing to know… Right?


	18. Chapter 18

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 18

The stranger had motley clothing over starchy white. His hair was greasy, sleek, and black. His beard curled at the tip lavishly, shouting out in all directions 'I am your master, come to me!' His dark eyes were too tiny to behold anything that was inferior to his status. All in all, he reminded someone of a goat, prettily clothed.

A gleaming white stallion carried this man to the center of the town square. Serena was stepping out of the market, just as he stopped at the center for all to see and admire in the glare of the sunlight. He was the king's fastest herald, and the royal emblem, around the stallion's great neck confirmed so.

"People of Terra, rebels have waged war over our kingdom. We ask for your help," he said.

Rebels? War? We? Serena frowned and stepped closer to the crowd that had suddenly gathered around the herald.

"His Highness has asked for a healer of this part. We hope he can save him now. I was commanded by the prince to call forth he, who can save our lord. The Bright One I was told to bring back to the castle."

Automatically, the crowd parted for a girl who cried, "I am _he_."

The herald stared at the girl with a cynical smirk on her face. Serena walked forward until she was right under the nose of the mighty beast. The herald merely bent over to get a closer look at the girl.

"You are not _he_."

"Of course. I am _she_." Serena placed a hand to her hip, tapping her foot impatiently as the herald looked at her from head to toe. Her dirty bare-feet under worn out trousers drew a scornful look on the man's face.

"Here is a peasant girl come to make a fool of one self," the herald muttered under his beard.

Serena's nose wrinkled. "Peasant I may be, but a fool I am not. But to have even thought of that you have made a fool of yourself."

Everyone held their breaths.

"Tell me what's wrong with the prince," she demanded firmly. "I will go with you if he needs me."

The man's outraged, scarlet face told her his feelings. "I am the king's highest herald! You do not have the right to talk to me in that tone of voice!"

"I don't care who you are, but if you're going to barge into this town and act all high and mighty with your rude remarks then think again. You are treading into a part of Terra that does not welcome you." As she spoke, she also dreaded the whereabouts of Darien, her friend, who seemed to have been gone for a week without notice.

Meanwhile the herald gathered up his wits and sat upright and stared at the people, who also gave him angry stares. "I am to bring The Bright One back with me. Will no one help me find him?"

"The Bright One is our Serena," said a townsman, gesturing to the girl. "She is the one you are looking for."

Serena turned to the man with a smile that people rarely see anymore, since the day Sammy left. "And Mister Ruben, will you be so kind to inform my family that I will be back by tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Serena. Be safe."

"Now that that is settled, take me to your prince," Serena commanded in a tone of high authority, to make up for the lack of strength she displayed compared to the image of the herald on his horse.

She followed the herald back to the procession off the road. The royal guards stared back at her, confused as to who the Bright One truly was and even more bewildered at the girl's apparel.

Serena's eyes swept over their faces, "You must all be the 'we' in this."

Serena never much liked enormous castles. And when the herald led her down the incessant corridors, she never took to mind the things that surrounded her because it only brought back haunted memories. Castles were big and she hated walking around by herself. Back at home, she would have Luna or an off duty servant accompany her. However, this time she was in a foreign place, with a Billy goat of a companion. The deeper and lower they went, the more strong the smell of blood and death wreaked. Serena covered her nose at the scent, frowning, and quite unsure of where the scent was coming from.

Ignoring Serena's discomfort, the herald quickened his pace. He stopped her by the curtain that separated the hall from the hospice. He was watching her, with lingering eyes, waiting for her to step in. His dark eyes were challenging her and mocking her at the same time.

Serena withheld flinching as she brought her head up defiantly and stepped through the threshold. Instantly the stench deafened all her senses, as fear swept over her. Bleeding, dying men lay in cots lined up in rows. Healers rushed around, waving bloody hands and calling out for each other, over those who weren't in enough pain to cry out in agony. It was a sight that the princess could not bear. She had never seen so much death all in one place. This first time, it made her sick, and her feet gave way.

"Darien," she gasped. Her voice was poignant.

Strong arms suddenly heaved her up onto her feet. "Up, on your feet, Serena. Close your eyes and don't look." A soft, anxious voice pleaded with her.

Relief washed over her. He led her out. The herald was at their heels, a smirk on his face. Once outside, Serena squeezed the prince's arms. "You're alive," she breathed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"There was so much death," she whispered, trembling.

"You weren't supposed to see that," he grumbled. "But, I need your help."

"The herald told me," Serena smiled weakly, the scene from before, still sketched deeply into her mind.

"It's my father, he's dying. Please, save him."

Why was he down on his knees and holding her hand like that?

"I will gladly help." Serena wiped her brow with a sleeve. "But you're going to have to bring me there."

Darien got up hastily, and gently held the girl the whole way to his father's chambers, ignoring dumbfounded expressions from passersby and busy courtiers and servants. People wondered what this peasant girl was doing in the royal house of Terra and why the prince was embracing her in such a comforting way.

"Who is this?" The King's main physician questioned as Darien led Serena into the King's sick chamber.

"She is the Bright One. She will save my father."

Serena stood over the bed of the deathly pale king, clinging to Darien's hand like a child. He could feel her hand tighten as she shrunk beside him.

Darien turned to her. "I'm begging you, Serena. Save my father." He released her hand.

Serena stared at him, astonished at her own feebleness. She looked at the king. Her eyes trailed to the naked scar racing down his side. With a shaky, cool hand, Serena touched the king's forehead. "It's infected. He is hot." Serena trembled. "I cannot work with everyone staring. Please, give me peace."

Darien ordered everyone out. The physician shot a startled look to the prince.

"Your Highness is taking too big a risk. You entrust your father's life to this…" The physician trailed off. At the way the old physician looked at her and pointed at her, Serena's head snapped up attentively.

"A woman?" Darien finished, flinging his tangled cape over his shoulder to look at the physician.

"No, Sire. A mere child!" His eyes were wide, regarding the young prince as imprudent.

"Believe me, whether woman or child, she is amazing at healing."

Silence settled, as the last of them left. Serena did not even look up from her work, just trying to keep the king as comfortable as she could before she entered him.

Deep down inside her sub-conscience called out to her mother and sister. Serena had dealt with broken bones and illnesses, but never a mortal wound so ugly and evil. It was like a long lost reflex when she found her lips moving to call for her family. Her hands hovered over the wound and she closed her eyes.

"Mother. Selene. Guide me."

The power of this one chance wasted Serena. It took so much out of her; she slumped onto the floor and blacked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A groan… Rustling…

Darien's head snapped up. He quickly got out of his chair and reached over to the curtains that separated him from a sick bed. He desperately pulled the curtains apart and stared at a confused, blinking Serena.

"Hey, what time is it," she asked groggily, sitting up naturally.

"It's about noon, you're awake!"

Serena rubbed her eyes. "Your father?"

"He will be fine, all thanks to you, Bright One." Darien tilted his head to the side and beamed at her.

"Quit calling me that…"

"Alright… Just promise not to scare me like that ever again."

"Scare you! You never came by town since last week! You could have at least sent the Billy goat over with a message!" Serena yelled.

Darien blinked blankly. "I was fighting."

Serena's brows knitted. "What happened? Why do you have to fight?"

"Some invaders breached our northern border, but it's boiled down, don't worry."

Serena shook her head furiously. "The king's wound… You could have gotten one, too. Or worse, you could have died."

"My father is old and is not as great as I on the battlefield." Darien was beating his chest proudly.

Serena scrambled out of bed. "Oh! I could just kill you with your oversized ego! You wouldn't be so proud if your father died!" She rushed out of the room barefooted.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked, following her out.

"Home."

"So soon, without meeting my father?"

"In these rags? Your father does not have to see some scruffy girl like me in his wake."

"Do you even know where you are going?"

Serena balked to peer around. "Hmmmmm… It's a castle… I'll find my way

around eventually."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hearts' Remedy**

**Chapter 19**

A girl of about Serena's age, wandered out of the night. Her form resembled a ghost in her rain drenched rags. Only humane thing about her was the dried blood that stained the thin layer of clothes she had on. She was a stowaway, who emerged from a wagon brought in earlier in the afternoon. Nobody noticed her, especially, not in the night when everyone was asleep in their homes, safe from the rain, safe from wolves, safe from anything deleterious.

The banging of the orphanage door rattled the keeper awake.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Nora mumbled, rubbing sleep from her wrinkled eyes.

The door fell open and the ghostly girl fell over the threshold cold and stiff. Poor Nora let out a shriek that woke the children.

Gathering her wits, she touched the girl's cold hand. "Lord, let her live!" The candles were lit and the children stumbled out of their rooms. "Someone put some clothes on and go get a healer!"

"Nora, no need!" a shadow gasped from the doorway.

"Serena! Oh, dear lord!" Nora stepped forward, watching the glimmer of the girl's hair in the darkness. Serena was out of breath, having run all the way from her house to the orphanage. Serena was practically clinging to the door post as she took deep breaths.

"Serena, how did you…"

"No time, Nora, heat up the water and get a warm bed ready."

"You're soaked!"

"Nora!" Serena threw her head at the woman. "A mild cold is not as bad as death in this house!"

Nora jumped, eyes widening. For someone her age, she could move surely fast.

"Children, go help Nora get ready," Serena spoke quietly, checking the freezing girl's vital signs.

Somehow, Nora, the children, and Serena successfully got the girl into a warm bed set in a private room. Hours went by and nobody could sleep. When dawn came, the children's heads were nodding off to sleep. Nora had to "shoo" the younger ones to bed. The older ones refused sleep, eager to know how the dying girl was.

Finally Serena stepped out of the room. She smiled softly. "Someone will have sweet dreams for the rest of the day."

Nora released a breath that she held in for so long. Closing her eyes and thanking… "Achoo!" Serena sniffed.

Nora's eyes shot open. "I think I'll go to Gor's and get medicine for her," Serena said drowsily. A surprising hand on her collar yanked her back. "Eep!"

"Not until you change into something clean and dry, Young Lady!" Nora shouted, using her motherly tone. "Aw… Nora… That can wait."

"A mild cold can turn to something worse."

"I highly doubt it. All of this has left me beyond tired," Serena half laughed half sighed.

"Nah-uh! You're changing right this instant or I will report you to your mama!"

"Anybody, but mama!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Who remembered when Serena had slept? She only woke up to find the prince bustling about her house, on his toes.

"Serena!" Darien rushed up to her and held her by the shoulders. "You slept for two days straight!"

"What! How could that be? I was fixing the girl, then… How is the girl?"

"Still sleeping, too," Darien smiled sympathetically.

Serena ran her fingers through the tangle knots in her head that was supposed to be her hair. Serena groaned. "Mika!"

"Yes Serena?"

"Do you have a brush?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Serena!" Nora embraced her.

"Nora, she's not awake, yet?"

"I would think that Darien would have told you," Nora said, giving Serena's company an exasperated look.

"He did, but I just had to ask _you_ in person."

"No need to worry, Serena. Thanks to you, the girl is still breathing." Nora held Serena's hands and led her to the table. "For now, you must answer my questions."

"Indeed!" Darien interjected.

"How did you know the girl was at my place in the first place? You seemed like you knew beforehand, showing up at my doorstep."

Serena laughed nervously. "The nightmare I had, brought me here. It woke me up so suddenly. It was scary because this ominous feeling came over me, telling me something wasn't right."

"What was the nightmare?"

"A shadow… Nora, I saw a shadow, coming over to the orphanage in my dream. It looked like it wanted to take an orphan away."

Nora sat up straight. "That might be true. If the girl is an orphan as I sense she must be, the shadow might have taken her away if it weren't for you."

"You ran in the night all by yourself without an escort!"

Serena glared at Darien. "What was I supposed to do? Send a herald to you, telling you I had a nightmare and was going to run to the orphanage all by myself hoping to help someone in need of me? I would be waiting for you to go with me?"

"No, but you could have called Gor!"

"If I did that, Genius, she wouldn't have lived! Use your common sense!"

"Well, you could have wakened your brother or something," Darien argued.

"I was in a hurry!"

"In such a hurry, you couldn't think about your own well-being. Who's the one not using common sense, now?"

"Children!" Nora shouted.

Apparently in the argument, Serena and Darien had risen from there seats, shouting at each other angrily.

"You're bickering is not doing my head any good! Can't you two find some other way to show each other how much you care about one another without the use of hollering about?"

"I'm tending the sick," Serena grumbled, taking leave.

"I'm going home," Darien grunted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Watching the two, part in that way caused Nora to slump lower into her chair. "Children have nothing better to do these days…"

Serena sat grumpily in her chair. She took the girl's hand and smiled weakly. For the first time in the light of the sun, Serena examined the girl's features. She had curly brown hair that curled naturally to her shoulders. All her facial features were small. Her mouth, nose, dimples were all generously small.

"Naru, what were you running from?"

"So, Naru is her name? What else do you know, Serena?"

Serena looked down, startled to see Luna and Artemis's spirited grey kitten near her feet.

"Diana! Keep it down, Nora might catch you talking. And why aren't you home with your parents?"

"They're all gone, Serena. How do you know Naru is her name?"

Serena sighed, "It's what happens when you are forced to connect with someone in a time of crisis, Diana. When I was healing her, I also found out about her."

"How does that work? Does she talk to you in her sleep?"

"No, but it kind of works like that. Only, I'm the one who talks to her."

"_You_ talk in you sleep," Diana stated mildly. "Why do you fight with Darien? Papa say it's because you care about each other. I care about you, how come we don't yell at each other?"

Serena laughed. What a silly thing for a child to say! "It's not yelling, Diana."

"Mama said it is. She says when two people yell they actually…"

"That's enough, Diana," Luna said sternly. "You're father is leaving, would you like to stay with him tonight?"

"Why can't Papa stay tonight?"

"Because he needs to stay with Darien," Luna said her voice drugged with exasperation.

"Darien has his on papa, he doesn't need mine."

"Diana, we've been through this before. Stop making me repeat myself. Now, go… I need to speak with Serena."

Diana trudged miserably to Artemis, probably waiting outside for her.

"You're a little uptight with the Cute Cub. I think you need to lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when you quit acting like nothing's wrong." Luna turned her head swiftly to Serena.

Serena drew in a breath. "Luna, Naru came with all these inflicted scars on her back. What are they? Why are they there?"

"Inflicted? What do you mean?" Luna's frown hardened.

"They aren't scratches, Luna! They're really big!"

"I suppose you think things with hands did it, then."

"Certainly, no animal could do that."

"We are done," Luna dismissed the idea, angrily. "You live in a world, in which you have to be ignorant in."

Outraged, Serena stood up. "Luna! That is so mean and unfair!"

"It's for your own good. I won't have you know what's behind these safe walls." Angrily, Luna turned from the girl and hurried out.

As Luna leapt out of the orphanage, Artemis came up to her. "You can't protect her like this forever. She's going to find out eventually. If you don't tell her, it's only a matter of time before the girl wakes up and breaks the horrible news to her."

"No, Artemis. She does not need to know these things."

"What about war? She knows about that."

"Yes, that's because when diplomatic orders do not work out, bloodshed is the last resort."

"Random acts of torture is worse. Things like this should not be kept from the princess."

"What princess?" Darien asked, coming up from behind them on his horse.

"You, never mind, Darien. Go home and rest," Luna said grimly, scowling at Artemis. "And you don't understand how fragile some people are," she murmured. Artemis leapt forward and landed in front of Luna's path before she could go any further. "And you don't understand that fragile people grow stronger by growing wiser."

"Actually, Papa, understanding any truth doesn't always make everybody wiser. Darien told me that experience makes people wiser. That's why the king is wise. He has ruled for so many years," Diana said, popping up from under the cover Darien had placed over her. Diana was sitting on the horse's head, always enjoying the thrill of height.

This argument could have gone on forever if Darien had not intervened. It was getting late. He and the cats better get going, before the night shadows swallowed them up.

Darien, trotting slightly ahead of Artemis's slouched form, listened as the kitten spoke to him. "Did you know, Papa and Mama say that when two people argue, they really care about eachother? I think Mama and Papa really care about each other."

"That's a wise observation, Little One."

"You and Serena yell at eachother much, too."

"I suppose," Darien mumbled, wanting to forget about it.

"Then, I suppose you can make an observation of that, too. Right Darien?"

Darien suppressed his laughter. This kitten was going to be a good advisor someday, just because she relates everything she learns to life.

* * *

Everybody thx for reviewing! 

Rosaleena: Sorry for the shortness and sorry for the confusion. I'll consider reloading that. : P

hope of stars: I can update at a good pace now. See?

hi: ... I'm so scared of college... I don't look forward to that at all. And your review just shed more light on how horrible it is...

angel313: Thankies! Glad you like. Not many people like my writing me for example.

sailorceb: i will update more often... Maybe once a month now? Haha... Thats probably a lie...

Silver Moon Goddess1: update! Yeah!

jokersgirl: Thanks! It's the motivation that I get from reviewers like you that makes me write, so because of you I can write. : D

allwitchesmustdie: No point in feeling sorry... I feel much better now cause I got atleast 8 reviews this time. I used to sleep at 1 or later, but then I started taking naps in the afternoons during classes. Ah... Grades suffered and so did I. BUT no need to feel sorry, i got 12 hours of sleep yesterday. : D

I could ramble on and on about blah blah blah, but thats what live journals and xangas are for, so space won't be wasted here. Have a nice Read!

Jaja

_mistywing_


	20. Chapter 20

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 20

Serena hurried along the path, with her bright pony tail flying behind her. She stopped for a moment and turned to stare at the brunette panting, as she caught up with her.

"Ser. Reen. Naa… Give it h-here."

Serena jumped back, holding a pouch close to her side. "I will. All you have to do is follow me to the field of daisies."

"Why?"

"Because you've been with me for a week since one whole month of slumber, Naru, and you still haven't opened up to the village that accepts you for who you are! I'm going to take you some place where you can talk. It's not fair that I share my whole life's story with you, while you hide the real you from me." Serena pouted.

"Alright," Naru sighed in defeat. "I'll follow you, but you have to give the seeds back first, Serena."

"What are they for?" Serena asked as she walked along the trail again.

"I'm going to plant a garden for Nora and the children," Naru murmured, clutching the pouch that Serena handed back to her.

"How grand, Naru! I want to help!"

Naru smiled at Serena when the sprightly girl turned her back to her again, walking lightly. Serena's arms swung merrily by her side with each step, and discharged an air of young vibrancy. She had never met someone as jovial as Serena. When she first woke to this strange world, the first person she saw was her and somehow she knew under that smile, she was safe. She was safe from pain, loneliness, and suffering, but not from loss. Serena reminded her of the sunlight, except one could look at her without blinking. When Naru was recuperating in her sleep, she had seen Serena countless times, holding out a hand to her. Every time, Serena would tilt her head to the side and smile, waiting and waiting.

Naru sometimes wished that she could be more like her, just to feel how it felt to be loved and wanted. She had noticed that the villagers treated her with respect and dignity. She could have been the queen if she wanted to be. As for the children in the orphanage, they couldn't have a better sister than Serena. She looked after them, played with them, and bonded with them in ways that Naru felt she was incapable of. They adored her games, her stories, and her presence in general. Her family coddled her. Naru had seen this, and avoided the family when they were together in one place. Their homeliness scared her and disheartened her in a way that she was afraid to see them together. She was afraid to let them know shared nothing similar to them.

"You, Girl, have too much on your mind. I'm going to show you what it means to be wild and free."

Naru shivered at the last word, 'free.' The concept of it startled her. She was never going to be used to this 'free.'

"Okay, we're here!" Serena cheered. Naru looked up and gazed over at the field of daisies that grew knee high.

Without another word, Serena charged in, twirling, jumping, singing, and dancing. After about a minute, Serena plopped into the earth and became hidden behind the tall flowering plants.

"Naru, come over!"

Naru hesitantly stepped into the field, ready to move toward the sound of Serena's voice.

"Feel the dirt in between your toes. Take off your shoes!"

Naru frowned. It was just the thing Serena would do, but Naru knew better. Going around barefooted was not feministic. Men would frown at the sight, but Serena was an exception. To anybody, Serena was just another part of nature, so it was not unusual to see her barefooted. Occasionally, she would be barefooted.

Naru slipped off her slippers and felt the warm dirt under her feet. It did feel good. Serena sat up to watch her solemnly. And soon, Naru joined her on the earth.

Whenever Serena looked at Naru, she could feel the void in her new friend. It was like opening a book with blank pages in them. Serena was ready to put a mark in it if that were possible, but she was not the type to force a mark. She would like to be able to write freely, just as much as she would like to have Naru feel more at home and at ease with everyone in the village, not just with her.

Serena could also read in Naru's usual comatose expression that she was hiding something painful from the world. It was like Naru had never woken up. The pain Naru suffered from was emotional, and if Serena knew what was the source of it she would have gone after it. No one should suffer the way Naru has. It was not right.

"Naru?" Serena and Naru lay in the flowers, watching the clouds above them float by. "My Mother, from where I come from, always told me to keep my feelings to myself, and put people in front of me first. Now, that I think about what she said, I wonder if it's possible to put my feelings and people in front of myself at the same time. It's silly not to feel, but worry and care for others. How could one work without the other?"

"You're right."

"I remember lots of things my Mother told me, but remember very few things she did with me. However, I do remember when I was ten; I picked flowers with her and my sister. The day was as perfect as this one," Serena's voice drifted off. "I remember her taking me out into the night when she had a bad dream and needed company. I started dancing for her under the moonlight and she called me her Little Moon Bunny…"

"Serena," the name coming from Naru, sounded like a moan of pain as if something broke inside her. "My mother is very much alive, but held captive by my old master."

Serena sat upright and looked at the girl, startled by this piece of news.

Naru clenched her eyes shut. "My father sold us to a man and my mother and I have been working for him for ten years since then."

Serena opened her mouth to speak, but Naru stopped her by abruptly turning away from her.

"I'm a runaway slave, not an orphan. When I had the chance my mother helped me get away, but she fell behind and…"

Serena looked at her and noticed the moisture gathering in Naru's eyes. The only action Serena could make in comfort was to hug her new found friend.

"N-Naru… I didn't know…"

"When you talk about your mother, I remember mine and feel like a worthless, useless, ungrateful child. What if she isn't alive anymore? What if my master punished her to the brink of death? Serena, I'm a horrible person."

"That's not true!" Serena stood up angrily. "That's. Not. True." She said again, stomping her foot for emphasis.

Naru had never seen Serena angry before. Her brow furrowed and her fists clenched. If she were a stranger, she might have frightened Naru. Anger revealed strength in Serena that made Naru twist to look up at her.

"Don't say that!"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I…" Naru covered her face.

"What for?" Serena asked. "Naru, you're being silly!"

"I-I am?"

"Yes!" Serena slapped her forehead incredulously. "Get up!"

Naru stood shakily to her feet, but Serena pushed her back down by the shoulder. Naru was surprised speechless and heard Serena yell, "Don't listen to me!"

"But, you said…"

Serena sighed, holding her by the shoulders. "You are your own master. You feel what you feel, you think what you think, and you do what you want. No one can tell you who you are. Right now you're making yourself something you are not over something that was not your fault."

"You make sense, yet your words are strangely arranged…" Naru stated simply.

"And?" Serena was eager for her to finish.

"I can't laugh because Mama isn't here with me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By candlelight Serena buried her face in the book she had in front of her. After an hour of reading she finally rubbed her eyes and groaned, closing the book with a snap.

"Artemis, can I ask you a question?"

Artemis got nearer to her until he was stretching over the top of her feet. "Yes?"

"What do you think of slavery?"

Artemis hissed as if the word burned his ears. "It's nothing," he finally answered.

"You are just like Luna, unreliable with simple facts. I don't need you to tell me anything because I've already read the _History of Terra_. Slavery is very old."

"Luna asked me not to discuss this with you."

"But Luna's not here… And apparently I know a lot about slavery now that I read about it. I'm ignorant no more!"

The cat sighed. He swiftly jumped onto her lap to get closer. His blue eyes bore into hers with so much intensity it drew the next words out of Serena's mouth with ease. "Don't worry, I won't tell Luna about what you say to me."

"Serena, it's not that. It's how hard it is for me to talk about things that are horrible."

"I'm not a child anymore, Artemis. I can handle it."

"That's what I tell Luna, but does she listen? Not at all," Artemis grumbled. "Can you handle gruesome knowledge?"

"Please… I've seen blood enough to drown this town!"

Artemis frowned at her. She gave him an apologetic look and he believed it was best to start off, then. "Slaves are nothing, but laborers under their masters. They eat when they are told to and work when they are told to. When they don't work, they are punished."

"By whip," Serena mumbled.

"Scars, pain, and malnourishment are imbursements for laziness."

"Why can't they at least give those poor people decent clothes?" Serena asked in frustration.

"Simply because they are slaves."

"Naru was a slave," Serena said. "That's why I found all those ugly scars on her back."

"I know."

"Naru has suffered much."

"I know."

"Her mother is still enslaved."

"I thought that would be the situation," Artemis said thoughtfully.

"And I'm going to save her," Serena said, getting up and bringing the cat with her.

Artemis started nodding, but stopped immediately after registering Serena's last sentence.

"What!" He nearly screamed.

"You heard. I'm going to save Naru's mother and Naru's coming with me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The brunette hunched over in the yard patted the dirt beneath her pink palms. Only once did she stop to wipe a sleeve at the perspiration rising from her brow since she started working on the garden. The sun, for once, felt good on her back.

"Naru!" Serena shouted, running towards her with a white cat in her arms.

Naru waved to the girl.

"Naru!" Serena smiled as she finally reached her. "I have great news!"

"Yes?"

Serena blinked blankly, looking at Naru's dirty palms. "Are you planting already?"

"Why, yes. I am so sorry I didn't wait for you. I decided to plant early."

"Oh, wonderful, so we can leave early."

"Leave? Where?"

"We're going on an adventure, Naru," Serena said, her smile growing more brilliant. "We're going to save your mother."

Naru gasped. "It is miles from here, Serena! It takes half a day on foot without stopping to get there!"

"Then we can be back in about two days."

"But, Serena, you're family would not permit it!"

"Who says they have to know where I'm going?" Serena stated slyly, eyebrows rising.

"No! I won't have you risk your life on my behalf! I will not join you. Do you know how dangerous it is for two girls to be out there by themselves?"

"Do not fret. Artemis will come with us."

Recalling the story of how a cat saved Serena from cut throat thieves, Naru was not appalled by the idea. Trying to find some other excuse Naru instead said, "And I suppose you have a plan devised up to trick the whole village into believing you're safe somewhere else."

A wicked grin broke across Serena's face. "Right."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'll be gone for two days. Can you tell my parents I'm with you, helping the sick?"

Darien had been sitting around, sleeves rolled up, taking his break. He did not look like a prince at all. Sweat soaked his bangs and he was sitting on a stool behind the counter of Gor's cabin.

"Where will you be?" Darien asked.

"I'll be out of town, tending the sick in a village far from here."

Darien's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Serena pursed her lips. She could not lie to him if she expected him to cover for her, so she told him the truth.

After she told him the truth, Darien let out a long sigh. "Alright, I'll tell your parents that you're with me."

Serena beamed. "Thank you. I am indebted to you."

"So when are we leaving?"

"'_We_?'"

"Yes, we. I'm coming with you two," Darien said quietly.

"You can't! If anything ever happened to you your parents will have my head!"

"If anything happened to _you _on your frivolous journey, I would lose mine," Darien retorted.

"No!"

"You don't have much of a choice. If I stay, I'm telling your family the truth."

Serena moaned. This cursed prince was trying to get her in trouble through black mail!

* * *

Short and simple, straight forward, but I promise action in the next chapter.

Chapter 18 reloaded. Yeah I fixed the description of the billy goat.


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. Hello again! Before you begin there is a warning. This chapter might be confusing, so it might help to go back to Chapter 4. If it's still confusing... ummmm... just leave a review saying so. This chapter at first contained a lot of violence and gore that I'm not used to writing. It took me a while, but I finally took most of the blood shed out, just to keep this story at the right rating.

Good readings... See you at the end.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearts' Remedy

Chapter 21

"Awww… Mamaaa." Diana's high whine sounded like a whistle.

Luna rolled her eyes at her daughter, but Artemis answered the kitten himself. "It's dangerous and besides, I need you to take care of your mother for me while I'm gone. Will you do that?"

Diana nodded grimly. "But it's unfair."

"I'll get you a present," Serena suggested, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. "Isn't that a delight, Little One?"

"I'll trade the present," Diana said, hopefully.

"Oh, but Diana, the present will be much better."

Diana's eyes suddenly lit up. "Really!"

Meanwhile, as Serena was trying to persuade the kitten to stay, Luna sauntered off with the prince and Artemis. She glanced over at Naru, who was way off, tending to their horses. "You take care of them."

"Of course," Artemis said.

"If the girl is in any harm whatsoever, make sure she's alright or else you will be in trouble when you get back," Luna threatened, eyes glued to the tall prince.

Darien gulped and gave her a nod. "I understand my responsibility, Luna."

"And do be careful," she pleaded.

"Will do," Darien sighed, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Artemis, you useless creature, stop smiling!"

"I'm sorry, Dear. It's just that you're too overprotective. First it's take care of Serena, now it's take care of our selves. Make up your mind already."

Luna looked at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Is it so wrong to worry?"

Artemis hushed up at the sight of her. He tried comforting her for the next few minutes before they were to set off. Darien thought it would be best to give them some private time, so he walked off to see if Naru needed help with packing.

"Darien…" Ikuko stopped him in his tracks. He turned to the woman and her family standing behind her. "Be safe and bring Serena home in one piece. I have no idea why you have to go off like this so suddenly. Serena normally takes care of her self, so I do not understand why she needs you this time around. Where exactly are you people off to anyway?"

"We told you— to a town quite far off to tend to the sick there."

Kenji who stood beside his wife looked at him suspiciously. "Nothing tricky, okay?"

"Kenji!" Ikuko scolded. "Didn't we just talk about this? Didn't we just agree to not bring it up? We're going to have to trust the children"

"Prince or whatever, I don't want my daughter to be traveling alone with a man."

"I assure you," Naru spoke up, approaching the group, "your daughter will not be traveling alone with just the prince."

"Oh Naru!" Ikuko threw her arms around the girl. "You rarely speak and now that I've heard your lovely voice I wish you would stay. No point in this whole party leaving! It's only Serena doing charity work."

"Yes, but I would like company, Mama. Naru, Darien, and Artemis will do," Serena spoke up.

"Couldn't you _just_ bring the cat?" Ikuko pleaded, wanting Darien and Naru to stay behind.

"It won't be long, Mama. I've heard it's dangerous out there, so traveling with a party is better." Serena ambled to her horse and mounted. "Let's go. If we want to get there in time, we best hurry."

Artemis hopped onto Serena's mare and got comfortable atop the mare's head. Molly and Darien mounted their horses and started off on a gallop, leaving dust behind them. Serena looked back at her family and waved. "Don't forget to feed the cats! Be good Diana!" She shouted one final time before she took off as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The vast landscape of Terra blew them away. Grasslands went and went until a new biome bordered them just right. Sniffing the air the group could smell the fragrant flowers that were around them. The slight breeze in the air wafted over the grass, making the layer gleam under the sunlight.

"It's a shame that such a beautiful country has such a bad reputation," Serena murmured.

Her comment did not go unheard. Darien, feeling a sense of pride for his kingdom, demanded Serena what she meant by that.

"Where I am from, we do not force slavery on poor, defenseless human beings. People are treated with respect and equality."

"Your country is the only place where it's condemned. If I'm not mistaken, you have never heard of slavery until Naru came along."

Serena pressed her lips together until they were just a thin white line. She glanced ahead at Naru, who was only a horse length away. "I thought orphans had it tough."

"If it were possible, I would have never let in on the dark side of things."

"Like Luna?" She was angry at him now.

Darien nodded.

"Why?" She asked, a scowl appearing.

"Because, I hate for you to feel this way."

"My emotions are my business! I will express my feelings as I feel them." She took a deep breath. "I hate this land because it's evil. I hate it because the royal family just sits around and does nothing about it."

"Hold your tongue, Serena," Darien barked. "You know nothing about my family. It is not that easy to fix things around here, so don't judge anybody unless you know them and what they do."

"If I can go out of my way just to save a girl from becoming an orphan, how come your father can't go out of his way to give all his people just a simple life?" Serena argued.

"Emotions don't get in the way of politics. It's as simple as that."

"Compassion, Prince Darien. People are always first where I come from."

"Sounds more like a healer's voice than a leader's."

She made a noise of disgust and refused to look at him. "I wouldn't want to try to fit in your boots, anyhow!"

Darien pulled his horse to a stop, just as Serena did. They glared at each other through so much anger it almost killed the people they truly were.

A scream brought the two back to reality. Naru, ahead of them, reared her horse up on its hind legs just before an arrow struck it. The arrow landed inches from its hooves, causing it to sway in panic. Molly was thrown off her horse and fell on her back with a cry.

"Naru!" Serena cried.

Molly made a quick recovery. "Serena! Darien! Look out!"

An arrow landed between Darien and Serena's rearing horses. Serena forced her horse forward to where Naru was. She could hear Darien close behind her.

"We're under attack!" Darien exclaimed.

As Serena helped Naru onto her own mare with one hand, she turned to Darien with a sardonic remark. "Oh, really? Now that you've pointed that out, let's regroup. Oh wait; there are only three of us!"

Darien glowered at her coldly. "I don't want to put up with you right now."

Naru, who was sitting behind Serena whimpered. "You guys, here they come." Serena looked behind her and saw a band of men chasing them on foot.

"There! Under the cover of those trees in the woods. Let's hurry!" Serena shouted over the cries of the men coming at them.

Darien looked at the dark forest five miles away from them. He could only see the tops of the trees against the bumpy valley. He measured the distance with his eyes. "We'll never make it! We need to hide some place closer. Maybe behind boulders."

"Where! I'll have you know, Smart One, where surrounded by grass and boulders the size of my thumb!"

"If you two don't stop fighting we are going to get caught. Whoever these people are—they are certainly no welcoming party!" Molly screamed, face red.

"Right, let's go! Yah!" Serena gave her mare a smart kick in the side.

They took off so fast, the chase was almost thrilling. Only the blood thirsty men behind them ruined the moment, reminding them of their displacement.

Darien fell behind to shield Serena and Naru from the raining arrows. In the process one grazed the side of his horse. The cry the horse made turned Serena and Naru's heads. They watched as the prince's horse fell. Trained in the art of fighting, Darien agilely did a back flip as he freed his sword from the scabbard wrapped around the horse's back. Just as the horse landed, Darien jumped and landed lightly on his hands and knees. Some of the dust from the landing got in his eye, so he had to rub them with the hand that was free of the sword. With his vision finally clearing, he looked at Serena and Naru. Serena was dismounting.

"Serena, get back on that horse and go as fast as you can!" He yelled, in his commanding tone.

"I'm staying," she confirmed.

Serena turned to Naru with a worried look. "Keep going."

"No," Naru said, quivering. She dismounted. "We are doing this together. This is my decision. If we can't go together, then we're not going at all."

Serena trembled, clenching her fists and eyes shut. She raised her fist and Naru winced, thinking that the girl was about to strike her. However, the intended blow never came, so Naru opened her tearing eyes at Serena. Serena let out a relenting sigh, bringing her fist down to seize her wooden staff in the pouch tied around her horse's neck. "Go girl!" she smacked the mare's behind and it raced into the woods that were only half a mile away. "Very well, Naru—Artemis!"

The white feline appeared at her side. "Where have you been?"

The cat meowed and looked over at Darien, who was still crouching on the ground.

Serena ran to him and took a hold of his arm. He pulled it roughly out of her helping grasp and shouted at her. "This isn't a game, Serena! You can be killed."

"We have a better chance fighting together." Serena stood in front of him, shielding him from the fifteen men now slowly advancing towards them. Serena sized up the opposition. It was not too impossible to win.

Darien gripped her shoulder. "Be careful."

"I got you," Serena said quietly, looking him straight in the eye. "We can do this."

"How goddam fast these are. Who bred you things?" What looked to be the leader of the pack spoke and he was looking directly at the small traveling group.

Darien tried to shield Serena from view with his arm, but Serena furiously pushed it away. She recognized the voice that had spoken. "Darien, don't."

"Serena, stay back. I will protect you," he whispered.

"I don't need protecting. I want to see the bastard," Serena whispered back.

"Stop your blubbering," the leader said, annoyed at being ignored. "What you got there, Boy? A doll?"

The voice was so familiar. Serena stepped to the side to get a good look at the man who had spoken. "Artemis, protect Naru!" Serena ordered. Artemis hurried over to the helpless brunette.

"I would worry about yourself, Sweet," the leader said, fingering the eye patch over his blind eye. He moved his hand to his cap and pulled it off, revealing his flaming red hair.

Serena frowned. "Serena, do you know him?" Darien asked.

Serena ignored the question and stepped around the prince to stand before the men's admiring gazes on her.

"I'm quite charming to look at, clean-shaven, right My Dear?" the red head remarked.

Serena's eyes widened… The red beard wasn't there…

"This," he said, fingering the patch over his eye again, "I owe it all to you and your cat." He stepped closer to her until he was only an arm's length away from her. His hand reached out to touch her, but then, out of the blue, Artemis leapt in between them. He let out a low hiss.

"What's this? The vermin that took my eye was black."

Someone from the crowd ran forward and grabbed Artemis by the coat before he let the leader speak anymore. "You ruined my face!" He spat in the cat's hissing face. What ever sense Serena had, she lost because in the next millisecond, she bent low and swung her fist into the guy's stomach. He immediately dropped Artemis and Serena caught him in her outstretched arms. Serena suppressed the urge to spit on the unconscious man at her heels. Rather she just looked at the side of his face, the side that was facing up. On his tanned cheek was a deep, black scar. Serena smiled. Luna had left her mark on him well and deep.

"I see Luna did not scare you away. No matter… I'll take you down for her," Serena said, lightly laughing afterwards.

She set Artemis down on the floor and watched as the leader backed away. "I really would like to see you try, Sweet," he coaxed her.

Serena grimaced. "Ew! You old goon. Don't talk to me that way or else." She rested her staff on her shoulder.

"Um, Serena," Darien poked her back.

"Hey, quit it."

"I will once you stop provoking the enemy. They have evil gleams in their eyes. Don't you know what they're up to?"

"What's a little fun and games?" Serena giggled. "They're much more fun provoked!"

"You make them sound loveable!" He said incredulously.

"Duck!" Serena squealed.

A man had started moving forward, knife drawn. He made a swipe at the prince's head, but Darien ducked too fast for him. Gripping her staff firmly in both hands, Serena swung it against the guy's skull. He was unprepared as it landed on the side of his head with a crack. Darien recovered from his startled situation and moved slightly higher from his crouched position, slamming the hilt of his sword into the man's belly.

When the man fell, Serena cheered. "Two down! Thirteen more to go!"

"Just like old times," Darien said, getting up and stretching his body to its full length.

"Now, that's the spirit!" Serena said, turning her back, so that she and Darien were now back to back. "Let's try not to draw blood unless we really have to," Serena suggested.

"As long as they don't make me kill, I won't try to," Darien replied.

The battle began. The first four that leapt forward, were brought down in minutes, but so exhausted were they, Darien and Serena had to split up and fight solo. As Serena was taking on a man twice her size with only a staff, she nearly lost her braid in one of his attacks with his crooked blade. In her attempt to disarm him, she lost the top half of her staff. With what was left of her staff, she hooked his blade around her almost useless weapon, and flung it out of his hand. Shocked at the bareness of his hand, he was ill-equipped when Serena gave him a kick in the chest that sent him flying backwards. She looked at the rod that was the size of her palm and sighed dejectedly. It was one sacrifice she had to meet. She looked at the oversized fighter on the ground, getting up shakily. Tossing the broken piece of wood behind her, Serena hastily tucked her braid into her shirt and braced her self. When the man finally was up and on his feet, he looked like an angry bull, ready to charge.

"Serena out of the way!"

Darien pulled another beaten guy into the line of charge. The large man slammed his head into the other man's head and they both fell to the ground. Serena turned to Darien and gave him a thankful grin. It fell immediately, when she saw something behind Darien move. "Darien, watch out!" He was ready, his quick reflexes always making up for the time he lost in gathering up his defenses. Darien easily blocked the surprise attack with his own blade.

"Ah! Serena!"

It was Naru! Serena spun around and caught a battle brewing between two men and Artemis, whose beautiful coat was wet with drops of blood. His claws were bloody, but so were his blue eyes. Fire raged in his blue eyes as he stared at his two opponents, closing in on him.

"Serena! Help!"

Serena sprinted forward, taking a bow staff from the ground. On her way there, somehow, Artemis dropped his defenses long enough for the brutes to lash out at him. One of them made a perfect stroke at him with a boot. Angry, Serena slammed the bow into the attacker's head with so much ferocity, it shattered. "Stay away from my cat!" She hollered. Shaking the pain out of his body, Artemis focused his eyes on the other.

"Serena! Serena! Help me!"

Serena looked over at Naru, caught by two men. They were trying to grab her while she struggled valiantly.

"No!" Another cry on the other side.

Serena frantically looked over at Darien, locked in the death grips of three men. As she just watched her friends losing their battles, she did not sense the presence of two others creeping up behind her. They grabbed her from behind and she fought back with teeth, nails, and fist. She would do everything in her power to save them all.

"Enough!" The leader's voice boomed. "You will stop or this cat gets it!"

All three stopped. Serena felt her eyes water as she looked over at Artemis's limp form in the hands of the man he lost his fight to. 'No, not again. This can't be happening,' Serena wondered.

"He's alive!" The leader promised. "Barely." He made a gesture and the man holding Artemis by his ruined coat, brought the knife nearer to the cat's throat.

"Surrender!" The leader demanded.

"We already have! Put him down!" Darien cried from his corner.

"Save your breath, Boy. Who are you people anyway? The last time I saw this one," he pointed at Serena as he spoke, "was when she was small and innocent."

The men laughed or more like growled.

"Now she's a goddess, offering us some fruits. You've probably gotten better in bed by now, Sweet, haven't you?"

Serena gave him a death glare, screaming murder once she was free.

"Come take her now, boss," said the man holding her left arm.

"Yeah, before I lose my cool and have my way with her first," snickered the man holding her right arm.

If only Artemis wasn't in danger, she would have broken free by now and pounded these villains to bloody pulps.

"What a prize," the leader exclaimed.

"You sick bastard. I will give you—" Darien pushed forward, ignoring the pain the men inflicted on his body. Something in his gut cut him off and Darien was choking on his own blood rising from his throat. The men surrounding him, howled with laughter. Darien doubled over, looking like a heap of robes. "Try anything and your cat gets it," they warned. Darien was gasping for breath, wiping at the trickle of blood falling from his lips. He looked up at Serena again. Her look was of pain and it hurt him more than any blow given by these men.

Serena watched Darien struggle in horror. "Stop it! If you hurt him…"

"You'll what?" The leader asked, turning around to face Serena.

When she did not answer, he moved to her, until his face was only inches away from hers.

"I'll kill you."

"How priceless," the leader murmured, stroking her cheek gently.

"You will not have your way with me," Serena muttered, turning her face away from him. He liked feisty ones. They were always much more fun.

He grabbed her chin and crushed his mouth against hers. Serena was repelled deep down inside. She could not even gag for breath because the man was uniformly vile.

Darien looked up at the scene. His emotions were so strong they could not be described. In a flurry, he brought two men to the floor and drove their own sword into the third man, who attempted to restrain him. So supernaturally fast he was, in a flash, he was behind the leader, and dragging him up off his feet, and slamming him to the ground. The other two, had their skulls mashed against one another, forcefully.

His kick landed in the groin of the man holding Artemis. He immediately dropped the cat, which just landed in a heap of mess. His knife flew into the air, which Darien caught with ease, thrusting it into his life. Darien rushed to the other two, who held Naru captive. He took them down, stealing one of their blades.

He was marching blindly to the prone body of the leader with bloody blade in hand, ready to kill, ready to murder, ready to cause pain. However something stopped him. Slim arms found their way around his waist, halting him completely. He slowly turned in Serena's arms.

She shook her head at him. "Don't," she mouthed.

The blade fell from his hand and he folded his arms around her. Serena closed her eyes and cried. Darien's heart went out to her as he felt her body shudder with every sob she choked on. His hand, freed her braid from under her shirt. He twisted it around his hand tenderly, trying to find someway to bring her closer.

There was a thud and an "oof" from behind Darien. Serena and Darien released each other and turned to look at Naru.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "He was about to hurt Darien." The stone dropped from her clammy hand.

Serena moved to embrace Naru. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you." She looked at the leader who Naru knocked out. She felt only abhorrence towards him. Abhorrence for hurting Luna, Artemis, Naru, and Darien… Darien… She had never seen him so pained in her life. She had never seen anyone so pained.

Serena was so deep in her thoughts and worries the plucking of the string of a bow and the hissing of a flying arrow went unheard until it struck the target. Darien let out a pained cry as it hit him squarely in the back. Serena tried to catch him, but fell under him, with his weight over her. She could do nothing to protect Naru even if she wanted to. However, she did catch a glimpse at the archer, who was on one knee. She could never forget the snarl on his face.

Just as the roused archer took aim on the only figure still standing, Naru took the nearest object, a knife, and threw it. Bull's eye. He died.

Naru was so surprised at her own capabilities, she couldn't' even hear Serena shouting at her. Hurriedly, she helped Darien up, freeing Serena in the process. Still holding on to him, Serena screamed, "Darien, hold on!" She snapped the shaft off, tossing the feather away. "Hold on!" She looked around and her eyes landed on Artemis.

"Naru go check if he's alright! Hurry!"

Naru picked Artemis up. "He-He's still breathing!"

Serena whistled and her mare came back to her instantly. "Help me get Darien on the horse. We've got to save him!"

The two managed to get the prince onto the horse. Then, Serena and Naru had to run with the trotting horse to keep up. Naru was carrying Artemis and Serena was holding onto Darien, making sure he did not fall off. They went deeper into the heart of the forest until Serena heard the sound of running water. She led them towards the pond with a waterfall. She thanked her mother and Selene for her luck.

Restlessly, she dragged Darien to the floor with her. She checked for his pulse, which was barely beating softly. She fumbled with his shirt, nearly tearing it off in frustration. She worked on his back, taking out the head of the arrow. The blood ran so fast, Serena bit her lip. Twisting Darien's shirt over the wound, she called over Naru. Naru set Artemis by Serena's side.

"We're camping out here tonight, Naru. Go get firewood. I don't want you to see this," Serena said as she worked.

Naru hurried away, her footsteps rustling the foliage under her feet.

Serena let out a trembling breath, bringing a glowing hand over Artemis's disheveled body. She heard him sigh as the warm glow touched him briefly.

She quickly turned to Darien dropping the makeshift bandage, and brought her warm, pulsing hand to his wound. It slowly closed and Serena knew she was almost done. Now, she only had to stay conscious to ensure the wound did not get infected and that he would sleep soundly tonight. She turned him over so that he laid face up again.

Gently she brought her hands up to his hair, tangling his ebony locks in her fingers. She gently brought her lips down to his blood stained ones and remained that way as her fingers continued to work in his hair. The energy started radiating more brightly, the glow from her fingers leaving sparkles of highlights in the prince's hair. Her fingers slowly trailed to his chest, where she transmitted her pulsing power to his weak heart. And then, with very little strength left in her, she flicked her wrist and the energy was cut off. She pulled her face away from his and stared at his peaceful visage. Drunk on sleepiness, she smiled, nuzzling her cheek against his cheek affectionately.

"You'll be alright," she whispered. She stayed on top of him to protect him from the cold, while Naru was still collecting the firewood. She really should not sleep at a time like this, but she could not help it. Slowly she drifted into a dreamlike world, the only place where she did not have to feel.

* * *

A.N. Okay, there, there. Summer's here and I'll be writing again. Happy Summer! ;) I would like to thank all the reviewers for leaving reviews... again... 

To answer Becx question: I just thought Artemis looked better with Darien. I knew he eventually would end up with Luna, so that doesn't matter.

For everyone: Confusing? This chapter? I'm sorry! It's my fault it takes me so long to update, but I got tired of writing this story last year. But, don't worry, I'm not stopping, even if I am tired.

Promise.

Bye bye, until next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Hearts' Remedy

Chapter 22

Darien slowly sat up from his sleeping position. The earth was cruel and uncomfortable to his back. He licked his parched lips and mumbled to him self dazedly, "water."

"Darien, here." Someone's skirts rustled as she shifted beside his sitting form. She handed him a flask of sparkling, cool water.

If she had not said anything, he would have never noticed her or the hand offering him the refreshment from the side.

After chugging down the whole flask he threw it over his shoulder. She caught it before it fell to the ground.

"Where's Serena?" He finally asked.

"She's washing up a bit," Naru answered. At the startled look on the prince's face she added, "Don't worry. She's not bathing. She knows better than that out in a place like this."

"I'm all set! Naru thanks for keeping an eye out on him. It's your turn t—" Serena was running out of the clearing as she spoke. So fast was she going she missed the rock depressed in the dirt and accidentally tripped and fell, uprooting the rock from its nestled place.

Serena sat up and laughed heartily while Naru just shook her head as she passed by. It was amazing how the girl was always able to survive such falls. "Be glad you caught yourself with those arms to the floor or you would have lost that front set of teeth you have there."

"I did before. When I was little. Actually a couple of loose teeth came out, some of them whole and some of them pretty cut up."

"So I guess, you've practiced falling everyday ever since then," Naru spoke lightly, with one of her rare smiles taking over her face, "In case that ever happened again."

"Of course, but never intentionally," Serena said merrily, hand held up in a fist. "Darien's seen me fall countless times. Haven't you Darien?"

Darien nodded in place.

Naru seemed contented and lent them peace.

When Naru was completely out of sight, Serena walked up to him solemnly with most of her cheerfulness drained away.

"How is my prince doing? Fairly well I hope?" Serena bent forward and looked him directly in the face. Her hair was loose and falling away from her shoulders elegantly. Darien wanted to reach out and touch the veil of gold falls with their incredible sheen. The only thing holding him back was not fear, but exhaustion. Serena gave him a gentle pat on the head, her summer gaze gleaming with relief.

"You called me 'Darien.'"

"I did."

"Call me again."

"Darien." Then before Darien could support him self Serena jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm so happy," she sighed as she crushed him with her small body.

"I am, too," he murmured.

"Am I intruding?" Naru interrupted suddenly, picking the wrong time to show up.

"Naru! That was quick!" Serena shouted, jumping back up on her feet.

"Not even half as fast as you Serena. Darien, you should know that Serena was so worried about you she could not let you leave her sight for just one second. I almost had to drag her away for a quick wash," Naru said in exasperation, while rolling her eyes around.

"Naru," Serena sung, pulling away from the momentarily awkward start of the conversation, "Please braid my hair for me."

Darien watched as the two girls sat down and prepared to fix Serena's hair. Darien believed that it was a crime to let that glorious hair get tight and hidden in a rope. Another part of him was pleased that no other man would ever be able to touch that hair the way he did when it was loose as long as he was around her. A smug look crossed Darien's visage as he acknowledged that fact.

"Darien! Are you listening?" A sharp voice interrupted his fantasies.

Darien looked over at Serena, who had her eyes closed as Naru did her hair.

"Are you listening?" Serena repeated.

"Now I am," he replied quickly.

"If you weren't always daydreaming I wouldn't have to repeat myself. I was telling you that we don't have enough food because I was only able to recover my horse, which didn't hold much for convenience if you hadn't noticed. Naru said that we only have a few more hours left before we get there. I think you should ride the horse, just in case."

"No." Darien spoke sternly. Serena stood up hurriedly just as Naru finished.

"Then, we take turns. You first, Highness." With that said they came to a consensus, so Serena walked off toward the spring again to refill flasks.

Once Serena disappeared, Naru giggled lightly. "What were you thinking about back there?"

Darien turned to her, and slowly, but shakily tried to stand. Naru rushed over to help him. At the same time, Darien asked her, "When?"

"When she was asking you if you were up for traveling hours with a small ration of food."

"Oh…" He grounded through clenched teeth. "I didn't hear."

"Of course not. You were so busy watching her," Naru laughed.

Darien's eyes widened. "You saw me?"

"She wasn't looking in your direction, but I was. And yes, it was very obvious."

Darien groaned and slumped heavily over Naru's frail form. "Darien! Darien! Darien, I know you're not feeling well, but you have to at least cooperate long enough for me to get you onto the back of that horse."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One of the most dismal panoramas of all civilizations lay bare and dry even under the care of enslaved workers. Serena's eyes rose from their downcast position and she slowly, but steadily scanned the area of all the slanted, molded, and deteriorating hovels which deterred the true meaning of "homes." It seemed they were waiting for maybe a ghost to pop out through one of the hovels' doors, while acknowledging the dilapidated homes of who knew whose.

"Is this what you call an economic growth, Prince Darien?" Serena's whisper held no power to even punch out her usual mock tone behind her words. "How could anyone live in these conditions?" Serena said quietly in anguish. At the same time, the material of her shirt was getting wrinkled as she twisted it with her fists.

"We should replenish our food supply first."

Serena swiftly turned to glance at Naru worriedly. It was the first time Naru spoke since they had arrived at the town and to hear the dull pain in her friend's voice flustered her eardrums. The blank look on Naru's face almost killed Serena on the spot if it weren't for the girl's sudden reassuring smile. "I'm alright, don't worry about me. I just want a moment before I see Master Sai," Naru spoke softly.

"Sai… Naru, he's only Sai now."

"I beg you're pardon, Highness?" Naru slowly turned to look at the prince on the horse.

"Darien," he corrected her. "I'm sure you remember my name just as you remember who's Master."

They looked like they were preparing to reequip themselves with materials and food, but in reality they were waiting. Waiting for that conciliatory moment to gain confidence and spirit. It was like the day before battle, three grim faces finding no place amongst any of their comrades because they knew they were going to face Death the following day. It opened their eyes to the extent of seeing the worst of life and dimming the best of life.

"Sai's place," Naru muttered under her breath, daring herself to breathe.

Serena and Darien stood side by side in front of her. They were staring at the blue house with expressionless faces.

Serena was the first to react. "The Devil behind a slave's adversity... I'll show him!"

Almost on cue, the master of the house opened the front door and stepped onto his porch. Master Sai was a big man and everyone in town knew he was more redoubtable than an earthquake right under one's feet. However, for his size he was still quick on his feet. Maybe it was his round belly that made him seem unbelievably strident when he spoke, too.

"What do you want?" Sai bellowed, making an awful noise getting off his porch.

"We've come for Naru's mother," Serena shouted back.

"Boy, get out here!" Sai hollered into the house.

A youngster around the age of twelve shuffled out of the front door and stumbled down the porch. "Yes, Master," he panted.

"Who's Naru's mother."

"The runaway, Master."

"The runaway!" He echoed in a scream, leaving the boy trembling in fear.

Sai turned from the boy and walked up to Serena, eyes squinting. All the while the boy hovered at his side awaiting a command at any point.

"What do you want with my slave?" he growled, lowering his eyes on Serena.

Serena opened her mouth to speak, but Darien stepped in front of her and answered boldly, "We are buying her from you." Darien held a hand to his chest, obviously gripping something under his clothes.

"What do you have to offer in exchange for the little wench's freedom?"

Outraged at his use of crude language, Serena opened her mouth to yell at him, but Naru stopped her. Naru clamped her mouth shut with her hand, shaking her head feverishly. "This is important. Don't say anything to ruin it," Naru whispered into Serena's ear.

"Gold." Darien's hand along his chest tightened and his eyes closed reflexively.

"Gold?"

"Yes! Gold!" It was Serena who shouted. Somehow her fingers had reached inside the pouch under her cloak. She thrust seven gold coins into the air and caught them before they fell. "Seven gold pieces. That's all I'm offering."

Sai gave a nod to the boy. The boy walked over to Serena and showed her his dirty outstretched hands. Serena looked into the boy's hazel eyes for a moment. Touching his shoulder with a free hand she placed the cold coins gently into his palms. To see his hazel eyes suddenly widen at her gesture stirred her vehemently. She snuck a wink at him before she turned her attention on the stingy Sai again.

Sai made a violent motion with his hands to make the boy hurry. When he finally felt the weight of the gold in his hands, his eyes glowed with childishness. "Very well, very well." His tone switched and with a sadistic smack to the boy's face he shouted, "Go get Naru's mother!"

Serena turned her face away as if she felt the pain of the abuse. Naru took Serena's arm in comfort and laid her head on Serena's shoulder. A mutual understanding cleaved between them and covered them in a shield.

Meanwhile, the boy rushed into the house again. Running so fast, he slammed into a door and started jiggling the doorknob anxiously. As he waited, he shook his arm. He could feel something cold run down the top part of his arm under his sleeve. And not to his surprise, out fell a gold coin landing into the palm of his hand befittingly. The girl with the gold hair was astute having somehow stealthily place the gold piece under his shirt and onto his shoulder without the master catching her. He gripped the valued gift in his palm and cheered. Then, the door opened and the sold slave came out, beaten and hungry. Finally the boy could be the bearer of better news for her.

"You're free! Free forever!"

* * *

That is the end of Chapter 22 part 1. Chapter 23 part 2 will only be the continuation of the same situation because I intend to shape Sai into an even more greedy and an even more evil character. Hahahahahaha... 

On a happier note, I would like to express my gratitude for the reviewers of Ch 21, because to let you all in on a little secret, it was that chapter that recieved the most reviews than any other chapter in HR's history! I got a total of 16 reviews in the last chapter, so thanks again!

SMILEY FACE WOULD BE RIGHT HERE IF FANFICTION DOT NET WOULD JUST LET ME PUT ONE HERE.>


	23. Chapter 23

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 23

A middle aged woman staggered out of Sai's house. She was badly beaten, her face was bruised and her back was slightly hunched over. Her red hair was streaked with gray. The beauty she once had must have died the day she was transferred to Sai's administrations.

Sai grunted, his impatience bloating him. "Come over here, woman!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forward forcefully. The woman fell forward and landed painfully on her arms.

"Mother!" Naru cried, rushing over to help her mother.

"Sai, you don't want to damage the merchandise. I don't want to force a refund out of you," Darien spoke, with a tinge of anger in his words.

Sai was blinking rapidly, a sign of nervousness. "Yeah, I know."

"Four more horses. Healthy horses," Serena added.

"What is this?" Sai asked, irritated. "Do I look like a supplier of goods? I don't just give!" Sai was turning red again.

"Nine pieces each!" Serena offered.

Sai's eyeballs looked as if they were prepared to pop out of their sockets. He took this offer as well.

They were all ready to go, thinking that the transactions were complete however unfair they seemed. Nonetheless, the greedy Sai wanted more and it was no surprise to most what he did say next. "I'll be taking Naru back."

"Excuse me, but Naru's free," Serena retorted, "You can't own someone who isn't yours."

"She is a runaway! You made a mistake of bringing her back to me!" Sai screamed, turning somewhat purple around the cheeks.

"Fine!" Serena could not stand the place anymore. She wanted to get away as quickly as possible. "I only have six pieces left, so take them." She threw the pouch at him. "Just leave us alone!"

"This will not do," Sai mumbled. "The old one costs more than _her_! Listen here, you little cheap trash--"

Darien shot the man a look with a mixture of menace and rage. "Don't call her names like that." Darien's hand gripped the leather string around his neck and it snapped. "If it's gold you want, then here!" He flung a round medallion at Sai's feet.

"You're going to lose your home someday, Sai. Keep your precious gold safe and don't spend it all right away. You might need it to save your behind once I kick you off your own land," Darien threatened, turning quickly on his heels, and walking away from the scene.

"You can't do that! My rights are protected by the law!" Sai yelled, as he picked up the gold medallion.

One good look at the royal emblem emblazed on the gold surface erupted a groan from his throat. "What is it?" Serena asked him in surprise, still stunned at the way Darien just left.

"Here, take it," Sai sighed, throwing it to her. "I don't want their Majesties after me. I know what that Prince is up to. He wants to trick me… So that their Majesties can punish me…"

Serena caught the royal emblem and gasped. A symbol was intricately engraved on the gold surface where the sun cast its rays. The rose that nestled in the shield resembled a beauty finding a niche in a most unlikely home. The light danced around her face as she admired the beauty of the crest. It was real gold, but that quality was not why it was a priceless artifact. It was the meaning of the medallion that Serena knew, meant more than everything to Darien. It was a family heirloom.

"Let's go Naru," Serena said to her friend without glancing back at Sai. "Get your mother on a horse and we'll be off."

"As for you… Don't be surprised the next time I come back to buy this place. For I promise you, the next time I return that is what I will do," Serena said without looking back at Sai.

And the others left to catch up with Darien. Serena trailed somewhat, wheeling around on her own horse, the reigns of two other horses in her hand. She gave one last sad glance at the house that she detested. Then, she tucked Darien's medallion into her trousers and nudged her mare gently forward.

They moved fast, Serena thought in agitation, while sighting two horsemen just a bit ahead of her. Serena pulled up beside Naru.

"Where's Darien?" Serena's voice was edged with worry.

"Over there," Naru pointed a ways off, to the edge of a pond. There, they could see the prince sulking just at the ridge. "He told us to leave him alone for a while. He didn't seem angry, just sullen. Oh, Serena. Is it my fault? Can I help?"

Serena bent over to reach for her hand. She gave it a quick squeeze. "Why would you think it is your fault?"

"Because I brought him here to this horrible place."

Serena perked up at that and pressed her lips together. "The prince has seen much worse than this. I know he isn't troubled because of the helplessness he sees in you and your mother. There's something else bothering him and I'm going to try to cheer him up.

You go take your mother to the inn we just passed. His Highness and I will be back in a few." Serena pressed two silver coins into Naru's hardened hand. "And lighten up, will ya? I got enough sad faces to turn upside down already!"

A smile brightened softly across Naru's features. "You're good at remedying that, Serena. Thank you so much."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darien sat glumly by himself, feeling guilty. He did not want to just dismiss Naru and her mother like second class people. It was just that he felt like he betrayed his family a while ago. He gave away his father's gift to him.

Darien dangled his head just above the glistening water and stared at his own reflection. This was the face that his father had hoped would be a worthwhile king and most importantly a trustworthy son. What would he do if he found out that his son was selfish enough to break a promise?

_Flashback_

"_Father, you called for me?_

_A boy of five stood by the throne where his father sat gazing down at him. He held his hands behind him to look more humble in front of the king._

"_Why were the guards laughing when you came in?" The king asked in a soft manner._

"_I really don't know, Father," the boy lied._

"_Good enough." The king's eyes twinkled. "Where were you? And why are your trousers wet?"_

"_Ah… I was at the pond, playing."_

"_By yourself?"_

_The boy nodded. He never knew any playmates._

_His father stepped off from his pedestal and stood in front of the little boy, eyes smiling. He rested his hands on the boy's shoulders, which pointedly stiffened at contact. The king suppressed the urge to laugh._

"_I called for you to give you this." He pulled out the medallion and hung it around the boy's neck. _

"_Is this the…"_

"_Yes, it is." The king spoke proudly and now patting his son's head affectionately. "The kings give it to their son, in some incidents their first-born, whenever they feel like they have crossed a certain age. Those who come to age are ready in everyway at confronting their hardships and preparing their roles in leadership."_

"_I'm only five, Father."_

"_I know. Happy birthday Darien."_

_In all his excitement, Darien untied his hands from his back to grip the medallion, dangling around his neck. "It's really real!"_

"_Darien!"_

_A frog leapt out from behind Darien and started jumping around the room. "I'm sorry, Father!"_

_The king laughed. "So that was what you were hiding from me. How many times have I told you not indoors?"_

_Father and Son spent the next hour trying to catch a slippery frog. Soon ten more guards were needed to join the game. _

_End Flashback_

It was selfish for Darien to give away the gift, listening to his own heart and only worrying about one thing in his life. What he hated most was that sometimes the mistakes he made targeted his feelings on other people. It was not a prince-thing. His mind was never in the right place at the right time, so things happened before he meant for them to. Or was something else the cause? He was making mistakes because he cared so much for another.

Staring at his grim reflection, he let his face relax and his mind stray. A ripple spread right in the center of his face as a rock dropped there. The waves expanded outward and managed to awaken him from his state of reverie. Golden hair and summer blue eyes appeared next to his image and he knew right away it was not his imaginings.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Serena said smartly as she plopped down next to him.

"I can get a lot off my mind when I have plenty of time just being by myself."

"Supposing so, I am to leave you here? Where were you when I needed comfort? If I remember correctly you were there for me," Serena countered.

"If this is about taking and repaying, I refuse to receive."

Serena shrieked in irritation. "You conceited jerk, I'm trying to help! Why do you think it's like that? Do I seem like I don't care about your feelings? Then, you're worse than most men I know if you think that way." Her sentences came in a rapid pace. She waited for him to say something in retaliation, but he was as mute as stone.

Darien's silent treatment only made Serena worry more. "Forgive me for raising my voice at you. It's very insensitive of me to…"

Darien hushed her with a finger to her lips. Serena felt the heat of the pad of his finger burn her upper lip. The gesture was so abrupt and unexpected.

"I like your company more when you're quiet, okay?"

Her timid nod allowed him to withdraw his finger. They were not counting the minutes they sat there alone together, but those minutes seemed like eternity. The serenity would not be broken by Serena because Darien would not allow it.

"That gold was yours," Darien said, "you were supposed to spend it on yourself. If only I still had my money… Then, you would still have yours."

"That gold was of no use to me, you know that."

"It's not the gold, no," Darien agreed, "but it was the thought in the gift that counted to me, Serena. Don't you feel guilty about giving it away?"

Serena watched him staring intently back at her, his eyes dark and hazy. "I never thought of it that way, but now that you've mentioned it, I do feel I have done wrong."

"That is how I feel, Serena. So there you have it. If I seem moody to you at all just get away. I can be unpleasant sometimes."

Serena shook her head. "Why did you give away the medallion if it meant so much to you?"

"Now, is not the time to say it," Darien sighed.

"Fair enough. Then, explain to me in your own words how you feel about it."

"I feel like I have forsaken my father's prized gift to me. He trusted me with the family crest and I lost it," Darien despaired, his gaze not leaving Serena's.

Serena looked like she was on the verge of tears and yet she laughed instead. Laughter that sounded like wind chimes echoed in his ears. Then in a blink of an eye, the medallion returned to its rightful place around the prince's neck. The instant he felt the weight of the crest against his heart he realized why she was laughing at him.

"There, like it never left," Serena said, still on her knees in front of him, laughing her head off. "You must feel better now."

"I don't know." The uncertainty in his voice brought Serena slowly back to her serious self.

"You don't know?" Serena was now scratching her head. The foreboding feeling that she had misread all those obvious signs about his missing medallion uprooted her glee so fast she felt unstable. Could it be that something else was disturbing him?

"The guilt is still here. I lost the medallion and I will remember it always even though my luck changed in the end," he finished.

Serena pressed her lips in a thin line. Even though, she felt eased that the medallion did relieve him of some stress, she felt hopeless in the end. He looked like he could not be reassured completely ever again!

"How can I comfort you?" She asked before another thought came to mind.

He studied her face outlined with concern for him. "There's always one way," he murmured, conjuring an image in his head right on the spot. "You can comfort me the way I comforted you when you were in the deepest state of despair when Sammy left…"

She looked at him critically. "I do not despair."

"You forget so soon," Darien said with one short shake of his head.

Automatically Serena blushed. "I do not."

"Then, will you offer me some comfort in the form of a kiss like that?" His voice died to a murmur. He never broke his gaze from her face even if she had already done so more than once. She did not reply, nod, or make any blatant or miniscule gesture to confirm his request.

Deliberately, he leaned forward to catch her sweet lips in his. The first one was soft and brief. He made sure to keep his eyes slightly opened to see the way her closed eyes moved under her long lashed lids. The first one was short for comfort and not to scare her away. He also wanted to see the way she reacted and if her reaction was to his liking then he would feel more comfortable.

When he pulled from her, she felt bereft of his touch. She opened her eyes, revealing a drugged gaze. She stayed put, not moving at all. Smiling, Darien leaned in again and took her mouth hungrily. His lips burned hers as they did their work for the first time in a whole new way. He had never kissed her with so much passion and fire in all the days that she knew him. She learned that tongues weren't only for talking, then and there, as he caressed the insides of her mouth lovingly. She had, by then, forgotten who was comforting who.

Darien remained a gentleman, and kept his arms to his side. He was never in a predicament such as this. He was only half aware that he would be embarrassed beyond anything he'd ever done that was embarrassing enough once he released her. It felt that way because passion, and something else, had never been palpable until they embraced in such a way. His surprise when he felt her responding, almost made him stop and withdraw back to his empty shell. Serena was not willing to let him go.

As if she felt him backing away, she coaxed him silently with the tender strokes of her tongue against his mouth. He brought his hand to the back of her neck and kept it there. Her little hands, somehow inched their way to the front of his shirt, where the material gathered.

For a second they pulled away to breathe and then got right back to it. Through this they were supposed to forget about their losses, guilt, and sorrow. Was this how one comforts another or was there a hunger to satisfy?

* * *

MW:

I finished the last few paragraphs in my sleep. Seriously... I'm going to sleep soon after I finish this note down here.

bunnybunny: I am not at all offended at your review. I like it. : Serena is so unreal in my story. I made her that way, so I keep her that way. So I'm sorry if it bothers you that Serena seems to be "spreading herself too thin." Hey, it would also help if you explain to me what you precisely mean by that in your next review. : We all have our opinions about the way Serena chose how to entertain the task of helping others. I suppose there are all sorts of ways to help people and that idea of being Queen and taking that leadership role is a fine way to do it, help others. However, no matter how tired and beaten my brain is, I like to examine outside forces as well. Those outside forces would be Serena's reasons for not wanting to be a queen; she hates life in a castle, she hates never being able to talk to people outside castle walls, she hates the general goody goodiness that people expect from a princess, like the medieval stereotype that all princesses most accept their arranged marriages ya dah ya dah yadah...

To the general public... Yikes! Do you have any idea how close to the end we are getting? The horror! AHHHHHHH! It's the sleep. That's all I need. Now, I'm off to catch some zzzzzzzz's... I'm sorry peeps. I'm not checking for mistakes in my author's notes anymore. Wicked tired over here. Hahahaha

Until next time... Ja


	24. Chapter 24

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 24

The party was greeted wildly by friends, family, and neighbors on their return. Serena was ready for the things in life to fall back in place the instant she arrived home, but it didn't.

Naru and her mother settled in the orphanage, aiding Nora through the usual errands; grocery shopping, housekeeping, and babysitting. Nora welcomed them with open arms. She was getting on in her years and embraced all the help she could get. With the two new permanent residents taking over, Serena found herself useless at the orphanage most of the time. Nora needed less of her and less of others as well, though they came and went as usual.

Seiya with his new wife, Lily, on his arm, reached out to shake Serena's hand. It was the the usual, 'Nice to see you alive, Klutz. No hard feelings? Still friends?' The typical reply—'friends forever, Idiot.' A bemused Lily giggled at that and there was surely less time to see either man or wife, Serena knew. After all, the two were inseparable. Just try to wedge a knife between their invisible bond and foolishly fail. To highlight their relationship, red faced, Serena had to wave away their thank yous for bringing them together in matrimony with promise to move on with her own life.

Shingo and his wife, Mika, were screaming at her in joy at her homecoming. They said they were leaving home and moving into the place that Shingo built with his bare hands over the months. Apparently, Serena was kept in the dark about all this. She really didn't like the fact that now she was the only child left in Ikuko and Kenji's care. She was tempted to follow Shingo, not to annoy him like he thought she was trying to do, but just because she missed him. The house was empty without him and awfully dead without him ranting about Papa and his business. The unusual supplanted the usual in the end.

Ikuko claimed that whenever Serena was in her room she kept to moping around. Serena contended that she was busy. 'Just knock if anyone visits.' Ikuko eyed her daughter wearily, both knowing that 'visitors' rarely came anyway.

Yet, when that knock did come in the early afternoon, Serena jumped out of her chair. "What?" She cried out impatiently, thinking Mama had only wanted her to run out and get her something.

"A visitor, Dear," said her mother through the closed door. There was a hint of a smile on Ikuko's face.

"If it's the Prince again tell him to go to Gor's and I'll meet up with him later."

"It isn't Darien." The smile grew wider.

"Well, then go tell Shingo I'm working and work is more important than seeing him."

"It isn't Shingo, either." The smile dropped.

"Naru said she was going to be out with the kids at the park..."

"For Heaven's sake, Serena, it's not Naru! Get out here before I come in there!"

Serena opened her door and came out to the guestroom to face her disgruntled mother. "Alright, who is it?"

"Of all the nerve! You tell me to call you if someone came… Now I did… And all I get is that nasal, ungrateful tone—"

Serena shrieked shrilly. "Serena!" Ikuko scolded.

The young man, who was facing the hearth, and whom Serena spotted, turned from his place. He grinned as she shrieked in glee, "Sammy-my-boy! You're home!"

Serena ran to him and hopped around him in delight. "You're so handsome. You must have grown a foot. Just look at you! You're as tall as me!" Still grinning, Sammy's eyes followed her movements as she circled around him.

Serena beckoned him over to her father's favorite chair. "You have very nice clothes. Who are you trying to impress? Me or the girls?"

Sammy blushed. "My parents buy me these clothes. I have a personal tailor who comes by my house once a week. I go to school, now. I take fencing lessons and I have rich friends."

"That's very nice, Sammy," Serena beamed at him.

"But, nothing will replace the friends I have here."

"That's nice. It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten all of us."

"I didn't mean what I said when I left, Serena. I do need you and I hope you need me because I can't stand you hating me forever. Please forgive me." Sammy said everything in a rush and deleted all the pauses in his speech.

Serena's eyes shone brightly as she watched Sammy bow his head in shame. Suddenly she was sitting next to the little cot that Sammy used to sleep in back in the orphanage. He was sitting up after healing from that snake bite, legs swinging involuntarily underneath his bed as he shyly looked up at her. He was five all over again.

Serena smiled slowly and grabbed the boy's hand. "Hey, I did start that argument, so you don't have to be the one apologizing. I'll always be around if you need me and of course I know you're never too far if I need you. Right? We'll always have each other."

"Serena, I wish you were my sister. Maybe I can ask Mother and Father if they could adopt you, too. You're kind of an orphan, too, so does it matter who you stay with?"

Serena laughed as Sammy hurtled himself headlong into her. Serena hugged him back. "We are siblings. We don't need to be next to each other every waking moment. As you have found your home in the loving embrace of the Hamels, I have found my place…"

"Then, why are you all alone? Why did you seem so unhappy when I saw you walk in?"

"I was unhappy?" Serena blinked rapidly, a frown growing around her forehead. "I wasn't aware of that."

"See? This is why I needed to see you. Ikuko said that you were sulking around the house—"

"Sulking!" Serena stood up promptly and started pacing. "I just spend more time in my room when I'm not at Gor's. Is that a crime!"

Sammy shook his head and stood next to Serena. His comforting hand touched her tense shoulder as he spoke, "I'm glad you cleared that up. I was afraid you were… Actually… You know…"

Serena huffed. "Of course not! Why would I be! I have what I want."

"But do you have what you need?" Sammy added looking away, fearful of Serena's blazing eyes on him.

Serena sighed after a minute of glaring and muttering incoherently to her self. She wanted to redirect their conversation. "You have grown taller. I do believe your parents have been feeding you well."

Sammy nodded enthusiastically. "The whole kitchen is mine! All mine!"

Serena's hand ruffled his neat locks. "I envy you, Sammy."

"Yes! Everyone does," Sammy boasted.

Serena roared with high laughter, flinging her head back. "Why brag here when you should save your breath for your hooligan friends."

Sammy shrugged. "I'm not staying long. I only came to see you for a couple of minutes. Mother and Father are actually waiting outside."

Serena's heart stopped beating for just one wild second. "You chose to come visit me instead of the orphans?"

"I have to, Serena. You're the closest person I know here."

"What about Nora?"

"Nora was annoying, but I'll visit her when I come back in a couple of nights."

Serena frowned. "A couple of nights? Which way are you off to?"

"The castle. Didn't you know?" At the look of bewilderment on Serena's face, Sammy continued, "I guess news gets to my mother and father faster than it reaches here. The royal family of Luneria is coming to Terra! Their Majesties are holding a ball in honor of their visit. It's going to be held at the castle two nights from now. Mother and Father were invited, so I have to go along."

Serena turned pale if noticeable. "Are you alright, Serena?"

"Ah… Yeah."

"It's rumored that there is to be an announcement!"

"What kind of an announcement?" Serena choked.

"A betrothal of some sort? It's just a rumor, though."

Serena felt faint. She reached for a seat and dragged her self limply into it.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

Serena gathered herself together. "Of course I am, of course I am," she said dazedly.

Sammy was patting her on the back and reaching for something on the floor. "I got you something," Sammy said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He brandished a box and pushed it into Serena's hands. "Open it!"

When Serena pulled the lid from the box and looked into the box's contents she gasped.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I just thought since I changed maybe you did, too—Taste wise, I mean."

Serena pulled out an evening dress that was white and adorned with blue lace here and there. It was frilly at the hem and the waist. The train glittered at the end from the back of the gown until it spilled past the gown and hit the floor. There were no sleeves, only ruffled straps that would fall gracefully off her shoulders once the dress was on.

Serena shot him an offended look and that was when Sammy realized his old Serena was in touch with him again. "I don't have tastes, you mean to say?"

"No!" Sammy cried, waving his arms like a duckling trying to swim. "Not that! I know you never liked dresses, so I just didn't know. I thought I changed a lot because I wouldn't have liked the clothes I'm wearing right now months ago, but now I kind of find them comfortable, so I thought maybe you felt the same way about them dresses. You didn't like them before. You might like them now…"

"I don't detest them if that is what you're trying to get at. And you of all people know what I do for a living, so when am I going to wear this?" Serena sounded hopeless. She wanted to wear Sammy's gift.

"Maybe to a birthday party. My birthday party!"

"And outshine the real Ladies? Come, now, Sammy."

"But you already outshine them! Serena, do you really hate it? I can get you something else when I get back in a couple of days. What would you like?"

"Please, Sammy. Don't get me anything else. I love this gift enough already. I don't think I can even sell it for what it's worth!"

"Good. Then, why did you have such a long face a while ago. Is it because you got taller or wider? I kind of judged the size from when I last saw you. Did you really get wider around the waist?"

Serena raised her hand ready to smack, but instead it came down to pinch his cheek. Sammy winced. "You don't talk to women that way, Sammy. I bet you don't talk to your little girlfriend that way back home."

Sammy turned red from neck to face.

"Ah, so you do have someone." And she laughed so hard, it drove the boy out of the house looking beleaguered to the point of actually considering jumping off a cliff.

"Bye, Sammy! See you soon!" Serena waved to the gentleman and gentlewoman who pushed their son into their carriage. They were smiling as if they shared a secret with Serena. Serena managed to call out a greeting to them as well. Years went by quickly, so days should, too.


	25. Chapter 25

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 25

The next day around the same time that Sammy had visited Serena at her house prior, someone paid Gor's bell a handling. It rang urgently, each ring ending in a trill sound.

"I'm looking for Serena!" Someone called out in an agitated way. "Is there a Serena in here? My useless brother is being a pain right now. Will someone relieve me of him, please?"

Serena was in Gor's study when she looked up in surprise, drawing all attention away from her work. She recognized the deeper voice that vied with the first. "Excuse me? I'm not the one who decided to abandon her husband and tag along with her idiot brother!"

"Did you just call yourself an idiot, Dear Brother?" Serena heard as she stepped from behind the curtain.

"Oh, Dear… Welcome to Gor's place, Your Highnesses. I am his apprentice, Serena—"

The lady in her crimson dress, standing next to her brother rapped her knuckles impatiently against the wooden surface of the counter. "I know who you are! Don't use formalities with me!"

Serena backed up a bit in astonishment. That signaled Darien to step forward in reassurance. "Don't mind Raye at all. She's pregnant, so she is more unstable than usual these days."

Serena nodded blankly, looking back at Princess Raye. If looks could burn, Darien would be toast because Raye targeted him with one of her most fierce glowers.

"I'm here for a check up!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, eyes lingering on her brother.

"You didn't have to come all the way here, Princess. I could have come over if you called. There was no need to burden yourself especially when you are about to bear children. How many months already?"

"Six!" Raye declared proudly, rubbing her swollen belly. "And I only look for the best healers! And since, you saved my father unlike all those other useless worms that failed Father, but Father still uses for me—preposterous quacks!—I came here for a check up! And you're the only real healer, Serena. Please don't tell my husband I came all this way here. He won't ever let me go out again. I've already lost the privilege to go riding!" Her mood swings startled Serena. The princess was extraordinarily beautiful, even when she was so round in the tummy. Her raven hair flew about her head, but it always landed in a heap of perfect elegance. Her violet eyes wild, still had that mysterious prudent look behind them.

Serena brought her into the sick bed and told Darien to wait outside. For a minute, Serena considered strapping the princess into the bed with rope, seeing how she would not stay put while she examined her, but then thought better about it. Maybe distracting her with pointless talk could keep her still.

"So, I hope you had no trouble coming here. There are thieves obliged to harm you," Serena started.

"They're long gone. After the broiling on the other side of the country, every border of all four points grew quiet. It's like all of them, bandits and gypsies, banded together in a final battle against my father. Of course, it was expected that if they wanted to deliver, we would have to repay tenfold. Maybe the rest of them all ran away. Who knows? There are just less of them these days."

"You're father fought valiantly, judging by the beautiful scar that now adorns his side," Serena said, smiling as she pressed her fingers against Raye's belly.

Raye nodded. "Yes. Thank you for saving, Father. I rather he lived, then die of some dumb scar that was supposed to show valiance." Her nose wrinkled. "What is it with men and power?"

Serena beamed. "That's why The King, your father, has The Queen, your mother, by his side. It's a balance of love and strength."

Raye nodded in agreement. "Darien is going to be king someday. He's going to need a queen because he's even more pig-headed than my father," she said thoughtfully.

Serena fell off her chair as she was reaching for something when Raye said this. With a smirk on her face Raye asked Serena if she was alright. Serena nodded and rubbed her ear.

Raye continued. "My father has not met you, yet, but he likes you. Not only because you saved his life, but also because of Darien who wholeheartedly trusts you."

Serena turned pink and it wasn't because of the fall. "And I trust Darien with all my heart."

"You know," Raye propped herself on her elbow. "You'd make a great sister-in-law. You don't seem conceited like the other ladies, who want my brother."

Serena dropped her cup of water and started sputtering. "Your Highness!" Serena coughed.

"What? I need more girls like you at home. Why don't you just come live with us? Father would most definitely accept you as a guest of honor until you find love."

Serena coughed so hard, Raye started slamming her hand repeatedly into Serena's back to prevent her from choking. When Serena composed herself again, Raye spoke freely. "Don't tell me you're going to be a spinster? The horror! You're so lovely. Men must miss you. You must have broken many hearts!"

Serena swept the cup off the floor and wiped the floor clean. "Ha! That's a laugh. I can imagine my life as a spinster. I don't see anything wrong with that when I have all the love in the world given to me."

Raye burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh! Oh!" She was holding her side and turning red, which concerned Serena.

"Your Highness, please, calm down!" Serena whispered afraid that Raye might hurt herself from laughing too hard.

"Don't give me that look!" Raye screamed, cutting her laughter short.

Serena jumped, flabbergasted by the outburst that sliced through the funny air. Then, to her dismay Raye's violet eyes turned bright and tears surfaced. Raye covered them with her hands, and she mumbled into her palms. "No one lets me do anything. But you, Serena let me do things. Don't you? They try to suppress my laughter and now you. No, Serena you let me do things."

"Who are they? Who does not let you do things?"

"Jared!" Raye screeched.

Serena scratched her head and looked around her. She could guess that Jared was her husband. "Well, you shouldn't work yourself too much."

"No! That's what the quacks say!"

Serena gave the princess a reassuring smile, though it was shaky. "Then, I'll be a quack myself since I do believe they have a point. You shouldn't be running away from them, Princess. I bet you, they only mean you well."

"Oh, no! Serena! Not you, too!" Raye jumped out of bed and pounded out the room.

"What's going on?" Darien asked, surprised at his angry sister pushing him aside. Serena was immediately in step with her.

"You're supposed to understand!" Raye screamed to no one in particular. "You are supposed to understand!" She stomped her foot.

"Princess, it's not healthy for the baby," Serena tried to persuade. Darien gave Serena a horrified look to warn her. The look read, 'you turned on the Furious Raye, which is worse than the Angry Raye. What are you doing talking to her like that? Shut up and stand clear.'

"And you!" Raye turned on her brother. "Stop looking like a moron! What are you looking at? Why are you giving Serena that stupid look!"

Darien reddened. "Excuse me! You are talking to the Crown Prince of Terra!"

Serena jabbed Darien in the waist and Darien winced. "What was that for!" Darien hollered.

"Stop shouting! It's not helping matters!"

"And now I'm just matters!" Raye wailed in frustration.

"No, no, no, Highness. That's not what I mean." Serena was waving her hands in front of her helplessly.

Raye froze in her spot. "Alright. I'll believe you if you don't call me that. I hate it when people call me that. I have a name, you know. And we're not in court, so drop formalities."

"But, I'm trying to be respectful," Serena murmured.

Raye's temper seemed to pacify a bit. "Well, at least you didn't quake like a chicken when I made that command. And you didn't follow the order. Yes, Serena, that is it. I see why everyone loves you. You're so spirited and kind. But don't you think you're being unfair to Darien and his—"

Darien cleared his throat audibly and Raye stopped. She blinked at her brother like she just noticed him for the first time. Serena rubbed the back of her aching head, hardly hearing Raye's ranting. She twitched and spoke in a gentle voce. "I would never shake like a coward. You might be a princess, but you are still human. Aren't we all equal if we're all human? No one is better than anyone, so why are there people who make commands and those who take them? Simple; for order and peace. Not for the sublimation of a master and the servitude of a slave."

"Spoken like a true queen," Raye sighed, gazing at Serena with a hidden fondness.

"Queen!" Serena shook her head. "What an absurd thing to say!"

Raye shuffled her feet and looked at Darien. She smiled at her timid brother and turned on Serena. "I'm going for a walk. Would you like to join me, Serena?"

Darien's head snapped up in alert. "You can do your walks back home in the company of your husband or your maid servants within your own quarters."

Rayed waved him away and beckoned to Serena. "What do you think, Serena? You're an expert? What do you think of taking me on a tour?"

"Exercise is very good for you, Highness. However under this healer's orders, you're to take it easy."

Darien muttered something about death and the end of the world under his breath, but Raye ignored him and talked right over him. "Then, that's settled. If Serena says it's okay, then it's okay! No more objections." Raye made a slash sign in the air with her hand and took off.

Serena hurried out after her.

They made quite a display around town for the rest of the day. Two women were heading the line of a trailing prince, ten bodyguards, and three maids. People watched them like they were the circus just arriving in town. They visited every shop, house, and place they could step foot in without being smothered by enthusiastic people.

Their last stop was Serena's house. The two girls disappeared behind Serena's door the instant they arrived before Iuka could properly greet the royal guest. She was busy enough on her toes trying to tend to the thirteen workers and their exhausted prince.

Serena helped Raye sit down on her bed and afterwards helped herself to a chair. Raye cradled her face with her hands and studied Serena.

"What?" Serena asked. "Didn't have a good enough time, Raye? You did boss around your brother and your people a lot you know. You had everything you wanted."

"Our people adore you, Serena."

"And I adore them." Serena smiled.

"So this is what he talks about? This is what he means." Raye frowned. "You do so well on your own, but you put up a façade to hide your own past."

"Who talks about me that way?"

Raye shook her head. "I don't expect you to trust me with your secrets. Even though you have treated me like a sister for the past few hours I still was hoping… But who am I kidding? You wouldn't even tell your closest friends, whom you've known longer, with your past. Maybe you think it is for the better that things laid buried. You must have had a lonely, horrible life before this."

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to hide, Raye."

Raye suddenly smiled. She liked the girl more than she liked most people. She liked the way Serena warmed up to people. She was shocked silent for a moment when Serena called her Raye for the first time. 'You did want me to call you by your first name, so here you go,' was her response to Raye's shock. All the way through town, the people greeted her like she was the daughter of a queen and their very own child. Though Serena did do some foolish things, she somehow mended them with her helpful hands and loving care.

"Of course you don't. You would never hide anything unless you're afraid to hurt those you care about with a sad story," Raye said matter-of-factly.

Serena's eyes widened.

"You're sweet," Raye spoke, reaching out to pat Serena on the hand. "That's why the whole world would never be against you."

Guilt twined around her heart.

"The stories about you were wrong. You are very human. More human than most. I have never met a more compassionate woman in my whole life, though she may be flawed with clumsiness."

Her mind started spinning.

"Any good friend to life is a good friend of mine. Please accept my invitation to you. I want you to come to the ball tomorrow night."

Serena fell back to Earth violently. "But, I can't…"

"It's for the Royalty of Liberia. Why can't you?" Raye sounded confused and hurt.

"What would I wear?"

"That's not a problem. You can borrow a gown of mine."

Serena sighed. "That wouldn't be necessary, Raye. I think I might have something after all… But, Raye—"

Raye tugged on Serena's sleeve. "Please, Serena? For me? Father will be happy to meet you, his savior, his angel, his favorite…"

Serena shot up and threw her arms up in surrender. "Alright! Enough with the puppy dog eyes and sycophancy! I'll come."

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Raye," Darien's drawl reached their ears. "Our ride is waiting for us outside. We have to get home soon before Jared comes back from hunting."

Raye and Serena were the first to step out of the house and move towards the carriage. Raye was reluctant, but Darien's persistence and anxiety pushed her. By the carriage, Raye pulled Serena closer to her and whispered a secret to her.

"He's crazy about you."

"Who?" Serena was looking bewildered.

Raye rolled her eyes. "Who! Just look at the way he looks at you."

Serena looked in the direction of Darien, where Raye was pointing. He was not looking at her at the time, but he was talking to Mama Iuka with a grateful smile.

"I don't see…"

"He cares about you, Serena. He'd do anything for you, even buy all the slaves in this kingdom just to make you happy or journey far and wide battling barbarians and wolves," Raye hinted, slyly.

Serena didn't feel it or notice herself burning. Heat rose to her tinted cheeks. "Darien is a dear friend of mine."

Raye gawked, but her jaw snapped back in place when Serena turned to look at her. Raye glanced away and shrugged off the other's ignorance. "If that is all you feel, then I won't push it."

"What?"

Raye made the same gesture she made in Serena's room, pat her hand. "You can be so dense sometimes." Then, she hopped into the carriage.

Darien came up to Serena and tipped his head at her. "Thank you for putting up with her. She can be such a pest sometimes."

"I heard that!" –Raye's muffled cry.

"See you tomorrow. Good night, Serena," Darien nodded again as he spoke.

"Yes, Good night, Serena! And you better show up!"—Raye again.

"Good night," Serena replied timidly. She turned around and headed indoors.

Things were indeed changing like the seasons. Darien was polite and humble, while Serena was more edgy than perky. The sun was setting and the roads were undisturbed. An important day loomed ahead.


	26. Chapter 26

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 26

A coach arrived at Serena's house with footman and all.

"Good evening Miss." He bowed with poise as he opened the door for her. Serena almost laughed at the sight because it made her feel 'just like a princess.' She stepped forward and curtsied politely. Just as she came back up, a streak of gray fur crossed her vision, pouncing directly at her.

Serena caught Diana reflexively and grinned.

"Very sorry, Miss. I had no idea there was a stowaway. Just let me take care of the little creature."

"No, it's fine," Serena said, shifting away from his outstretched arms. "Diana is mine." A purr came from Diana as Serena stroked her small head.

"Oh, but she's a Royal Cat! How do you know her?"

"I'm her mother's owner and therefore she belongs to me as much as the royal family." Serena laughed lightly, at the confused look he gave her. She tried to alleviate his concern by saying, "I'll explain along the way. We don't want to be late."

"Absolutely," he agreed.

Serena hopped on, pulling her train up and out of the door's way.

They reached the castle, where quiet merriment enlightened the inner walls and boisterous crickets sung in the night of the outer walls. With the crickets, stood the princess in a ruby gown that hugged her perfectly round stomach. She looked like she was waiting for hours, livid and frustrated, ready to yell at any time. Though, at the sight of Serena, her tightened face relaxed and opened into a warm smile.

"Welcome, Serena! Come! Come!" Raye ushered her out of the coach and into the castle. Diana followed languidly behind, drowsy from the journey. Serena felt uneasy without the kitten close to her. She stopped to scoop Diana up and pressed her against her shoulder. Diana climbed up and sighed in content.

"… You've already missed the introductions… Serena, are you listening?" Raye asked. "You were late! What took you so long?"

"Oh, Sorry." Serena shrugged. 'I'm just incredibly nervous and out of it right now,' she added in her mind's voice.

"…Queen Serenity was too ill to come to her own party…"

"What? Is she okay? Does she need a healer's attention?"

Raye shook her head. "Oh no you don't! I've waited all day for this and you're not going to mess this up. You are staying and meeting my father and mother. Then, at the end they're going to make an announcement while you stand at their side…"

Serena looked slightly surprised at Raye's relentless tone. "You're very bossy—Hey! You never said anything about meeting Their Majesties."

Raye's devious smirk made Serena feel edgy. "Me, bossy! As if!" Raye barked. "Don't try running away or I'll set my guards on you."

Serena pulled out a hanky and started dabbing at her brow; an impression of weak nerves was displayed in the action. "Please, Raye. Have a little heart."

"This is important, Serena." Raye hung on Serena's arm graciously. Her eyes began to water as she blinked at the blonde.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'll meet them," she sighed. "I am a cordial servant to them."

Raye was patting Serena's hand again. They reached the double doors of the ballroom that were wide open. From the outside, Serena saw the swirls and lights in the opening. She stood for a moment awestruck. It had been a long time since she saw so many ladies in elegant ball gowns and men in their dress suits. It was the old world she walked into and she felt like one who haunted it.

Serena looked to her side and noticed that she was bare. Where did Raye go? She was twisting this way and that with Diana clinging onto her shoulder for dear life.

"Serena, the princess has left…" Diana hissed.

Serena groaned and moved to the refreshments shakily. Still she hadn't spotted anyone she knew in the past. How fortunate.

"Hey, there's Papa," Diana whispered. Serena looked over at the thrones, where the King and Queen perched. Between them, Artemis owned his personal cushion, but the cat, instead of lying down and lazing away, sat stiffly upright, surveying the room with keen eyes. His eyes seemed to reflexively land on Serena. He slipped from his place and paced toward her.

Serena took him in her arms and hugged him. "Artemis, it's so lonely here. I want to leave."

Artemis meowed, his eyes resting on Diana, who was still on Serena's shoulder. Diana leapt off of Serena and Serena resigned to setting Artemis down. "I guess you're all going to abandon me now for cat food."

The two cats slinked away without a word. Serena sighed.

"My Lady?"

Serena spun around, heart pounding crazily behind her rib cage. She almost dropped her glass, but caught herself in time.

"I'm sorry to startle you," said the man who had addressed her as 'My Lady' in a deep, lulling voice. He was a tall, handsome Noble, Serena thought, as she curtsied gracefully.

Provided that Serena hadn't spilt juice on the man's suit or fell when she curtsied, she gave him a sparkling smile.

"Not at all. I'm just born to make mistakes." Serena laughed nervously, taking a step back.

"But you have not made any mistakes. I'd say you were born to grace the world with that gorgeous smile. And if you do not mind at all, I would like a dance with such beauty."

Serena blushed, "With a middle-class peasant like me, My Lord? No!"

"Peasant?"

"I'm not a lady of the court," Serena said, moving away from him, "You'll only feel the bruises next morning after you dance with me." Serena set her glass down and the Noble found it opportune to seize the free gloved hand and kiss it. Serena blushed redder.

"Lady, it will be impossible for you to land your pretty toes on mine. I am an impeccably good lead." He chuckled.

"Ummm…" Serena tried to think up another excuse. "I'm waiting for someone right now…"

"A man?"

"Yes!" Serena said, pressing her palms together.

"Well, I envy that man very much. Good evening." And with that he swept her another bow and disappeared again.

Serena jumped with glee. She had almost forgotten the old trick. Her mother used to scold her for it, so she would use it less and less. However, her sister approved of it and dubbed it the best scheme ever. It was the old I-am-waiting-for-my-prince-to-come-so-before-he-sees-you-back-away-please tête-à-tête. Of course sometimes she had to resort to dancing with him if she caught her mother's disapproving gaze.

Almost instinctively, Serena looked up at the thrones again in the center of the hall. She saw Artemis sitting beside the King and Queen as if he had not moved from the spot at all. This was reality. She did not see her mother give her a disapproving look nor did she see her mother at all.

Serena felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and a worry clenching her heart. Was her mother alright? Why was she too sick to come to the ball?

Serena needed an advisor to sort out her questions and to ease the aching in her mind and heart. She decided to set out and find the easy-going young Diana. Even if she could not talk to the kitten like she could with the kitten's parents, Diana was still bright enough to understand.

Serena was walking past people when she finally spotted her gray cat. She quickened her pace when she was only eighty feet away from the speck, but she came to a sudden halt at who she saw behind the cat.

A lady in a silky white dress with gold lace embroidered at the bodice stood behind Diana. Her hair was done up in the peculiar royal hairstyle that Serena had given up so long ago. Between the two familiar silver buns was a platinum tiara. The grace and beauty of the woman brought tears to the corner of Serena's eyes.

Serena watched as the Crown Princess of Luneria bent to the floor and touched Diana's head. Diana purred and allowed herself to be picked up by the princess. Serena waited for them to see her and they did.

Selene's violet eyes met hers from the distance that spanned them. Even from that distance, the wisdom-filled eyes met her dazed, blue eyes with the same powerful and intense look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, hi there, Little One," Selene bent down to pet the gray kitten standing by her feet. Selene paused to stare into its eyes. "Odd, it's like we met before…"

The gray kitty purred and Selene could not help, but reach out to take the cat. "Who's your master?" She asked standing up.

Her eyes came up to search and she found herself immediately freeze. There, many feet away, stood a young lady with golden, silver hair. Even from the far distance she could see the summer blue sky in her eyes. So familiar…

"Is that—Is that your owner, Little One?"

She looked down and received a meowed 'yes' from the kitten.

Then looking back up, she saw someone behind the girl. It was the Crown Prince of Terra looking tall and dashing. A smile tugged at her mouth as she saw the girl spin around to face him. "Oh!" Selene gasped in realization, "They're in love!" Without being aware of it she spoke the words aloud.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darien's ears strayed from the pointless chatter of the Lady, Bess. She was a pretty little creature, who only talked about flowers, herself, jewelry, dresses, herself, her father who was the duke, Darien, and herself. She was attractive, so the men flocked around her, but whenever he was around they disappeared as if they were afraid to contest with him. Without them, it was nearly impossible to get her out of his hair.

"Excuse me, Lady," Darien said, walking past the startled Lady Bess while she was in the middle of 'flowers and herself.'

It was almost perfect, when he heard a man he knew say in a rather loud exclamation. "Look who has entered with the Princess. What is that, what is that? A new, untouched blossom!"

"Very nice! How poetic of you," said the companion of the man that Darien knew.

"Poetry for the fair maidens that catch my eye."

"You might have a chance with her, Sir," said Companion.

"Wouldn't it be nice to take her out after all this and have her warm my bed?"

"She's not like other ladies, Sir," said Companion.

"That's the thing. If a peasant girl like that is available, I'll take!"

"Be five feet near her and I'll have your head on my wall," Darien muttered as he stood behind them, with his choppy tone.

The man he knew turned around. "Why Prince Darien! If she means that much to you I'll stand back!" And with that he hurried away as Darien glared at him retreat.

Darien stood in the place the two fools had been occupying. His eyes settled on the fair Serena, who seemed unaware of the attention she brought to herself just standing there. She looked rather confused, which made her seem the more stunning to gaze at. Her golden hair fell long and perfectly against her back. A blue clip held up her hair a few inches higher just so that her hair could not get in the way of her face. Her gown fitted her perfectly, billowing like a cloud under her. The skirts fluttered as she turned this way and that, obviously searching for something close by. Her dress left her creamy shoulders bare as the traps hung low on her upper arms. Diana covered one shoulder, but the other was just there for others to see how perfect she was.

Darien watched her move away from his vision, but he stayed put. It was as if the sight of her rooted him there forever.

"I think that dress looks rather lovely," Raye spoke behind her brother, interrupting his thoughts.

Darien turned to her. "It's not yours." He knew his sister's predilection to clothing.

"It's not. She said a friend by the name Sammy gave it to her."

"Sammy?" And Darien laughed. "I must ask her how the boy is."

"Why don't you?"

"She seems a little preoccupied," Darien sighed.

"Preoccupied! Preoccupied! What is wrong with your head Darien—she's anything, but preoccupied," she hissed.

"Give her time to adjust, Raye."

"Will other men be like you? Give her time to adjust, I mean."

Darien's eyes darkened.

"Hang around if you like, but I won't promise you I'll fend off her enthusiasts for you."

Darien growled and stomped off before Raye had any time to say something else. He started to search for his princess, while his sister gloated in joy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Serena."

Serena broke eye contact with Selene at the sound of the voice. Feeling came back to her body as she finally saw the room reappear around her.

"I see you actually came," Darien said in a gentle voice as Serena turned to face him. A smile lighted his face at her astonished expression.

"Oh, Darien it's only you," Serena murmured, brushing everything on her mind away for the moment. "I thought it was another person, but I'm glad it's only you."

Darien frowned. "Another person?"

"You know… Other men who are hard pressed to get this girl and a dance." Serena joked without the usual grin caressing her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder at nothing after saying this. Selene was gone from the spot and so was Diana.

Darien noticed how distracted she seemed. "So you don't mind dancing, though… Right?"

Serena looked back at him. "With you? I guess not." She lowered her head as if feeling suddenly embarrassed for blurting out something childish. "I'm comfortable with ballroom dancing, just not with handsome strangers," she added quickly.

Darien nodded and held out a hand. "I'm not a stranger, am I?"

He epitomized modesty and charm with his appealing, suave stance. One hand tied around his back and the other hand he offered to her. Serena arched back slightly away from him as she stared at the hand as if it was something strange. Her eyes trailed from the hand to the emblem at his chest. The royal symbol glinted in the light and unintentionally Serena's hand reached to touch it. It rested on it for sometime before she spoke. "It does mean a lot to you."

Finally she looked up to meet his dark blue stare. "You gave it up for Naru."

Darien grasped her outstretched hand delicately as he stepped nearer to her to close the enormous gap between them. "No," he replied, "I did it for you."

The room turned into a spinning haze of blue and gray as Darien led Serena into a waltz.

"So Serena, how are you enjoying the party? You seem to be fitting in quite well," Darien said, looking at the area beyond Serena's shoulder.

Serena watched him playfully, smiling and said, "You don't look so bad yourself, Highness."

"That did come out all wrong, didn't it?" Darien mumbled, still finding the area above her shoulder amusing.

"It most certainly did and if I knew my friend well, I could tell something is on his mind."

"Nothing is on yours?" At the same time as he spoke, Darien made eye contact. He silently warned her, and then spun her out. Her skirts fluttered beautifully about her before he pulled her back in.

As Serena fell back into his embrace, she laughed lightly. "When do I ever have nothing on my mind?"

"I don't know. I can't really tell most of the time," Darien answered, truthfully.

"You want to know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Sure."

"I'm thinking about what you said earlier."

His brows drew into that puzzling look. "What did I say earlier?"

"You said you gave up that medallion for me. What did you mean?" Serena's eyes landed on the gleaming plate hanging around his neck for the second time that night.

Darien stopped abruptly causing Serena to slip. He caught her before she fell.

"I'm sorry," Darien said.

She looked up at him sternly. "You took advantage of my clumsiness."

Darien clutched her hand and was leading her outside. "Let's talk outside. I don't like being watched."

Serena looked back up at the thrones and surely enough caught the queen and king of Terra watching them from afar. Darien just continued to lead her out of the room, putting her in front of him as if to hide her.

"Your parents are beautiful people," Serena commented politely as they strode down the pathway outside.

"Let's not start here. There are still people around," he said, urging her forward.

The cobbled stone pathway led out to a wider clearing. They veered right and kept walking. Darien stopped her and pointed at their surroundings.

"We are in a private part of the garden. Notice the bush there trimmed like a swan. Behind that is the gate to the fountain."

"Private…" Serena spoke, staring at the circle where the swan stood, wings spread and head raised. "The sound is soothing." She could hear the water running on the other side of the hedge.

"Only my family, I, and workers who tend to the flowers have access to this part. Get caught and you can be in big trouble." Darien moved away from her and brushed away vines that were in the way of a plaque. In Gleaming, bold letters it read, 'Trespassers Beware.'

"Raye and I made it when we were little."

"So should I 'beware,'" she said, grinning at him.

"No… It's only private because no one knows about it. You see, there's a secret about getting through."

"Magic?"

"It's kind of like that, but not really," Darien said indirectly, running his hand around the hedge. "It takes a bit of patience because it moves around a lot."

"It?"

Just as Serena asked, there was the sound of a snap as something was being pulled out. She watched him smile smugly as a part of the hedge fell down for them. "Last time it took forever," he said with a sigh, "—couldn't find the lever."

Serena walked up to him, so that they stood side by side. She stared at the hole where Darien had clutched. "Where'd it go?"

"Probably somewhere else." Darien nudged her on the shoulder, making her move towards the opening again. "You first."

"If this is some sort of trick elaborately planned ahead of time, I hope you realize that you're threatening to get your self into deep trouble with me, Mister. If this is about that birthday present, don't even think about fooling me. I get really scared over surprises, Prince Darien. Honestly…" Serena's voice shrunk.

"I've never tricked you before! Why would I start now?"

"You have a point," she watched him with skeptical eyes. Then, she stepped through the live portal and halted half way there. Her eyes shot open in awe.

Maybe it was just her, but was the grass actually greener and was the area really brighter on the other side? In the center was a fountain shaped like a flower. At the bud it spurted out blue water. A river ran off the side of the fountain and circled the perimeter. Surrounding the area, where the river just kept running, there were bushes of all breeds of flowers. The fresh fragrance of nature from those flowers, drifted toward her leaving her in a dazed state.

Serena put one foot forward to get all the way in, but her dress caught against a branch that stuck out of the hedge.

"Hold it, Serena," Darien bent down to free her. "I don't want you to ruin a gift from Sammy."

"You know? Did you see Sammy?"

"A boy his age is probably being kept in the guest quarters with other children, while his parents enjoy the fun."

"Oh, yeah. That would explain it." She scratched her head, feeling silly. "That never happened to me when I was little because my mother would keep me at her side all the time." Reminiscing, she looked up at the sky, where it seemed the moon shown more brightly and bigger.

"Come sit down, Serena." Darien was already seated at the edge of the fountain

"What about the opening. Shouldn't we close it?"

"What opening?" Darien asked, smiling playfully at her.

Serena glanced behind her and noticed that the hedge had closed up again.

"People don't know about that particular passageway. Not even my parents. The only entrance anyone has ever heard of is the one that is in my parent's bedroom. The only reason why the garden is forbidden is because no one is allowed to enter that room without my father's permission. The passage through the hedge was discovered by Raye and me when we were little. We accidentally stumbled upon it and met up with our surprised parents on the other side."

Serena turned to look at him amusedly. She was once again shocked, but this time it was because she saw him holding a red rose to her. She settled next to him and took the rose. "It's lovely. Thank you."

"No problem." He looked away and stared at another bush.

"So your parents never knew how you got through?"

With a nod, Darien continued. "When we were children, we spent most of the time in our parent's quarters. They showed us this garden and told us that our ancestors made it. It was a place of intimacy and love that we could share. Apparently," Darien looked up and spoke, "my parents left out the part of a magical threshold. They didn't know about it, so they were surprised when they saw me and Raye in the fountain playing. They were so sure they did not see us go by the door in their room because they had been in there for hours. So it remained a secret until Raye broke it to her husband and, now, me to you."

"How funny! Not to hear boisterous children."

"It is a big room," Darien added. "They thought maybe that was why they did not hear us go by."

She nodded. "This is the place of intimacy and love, so Raye had to show it to her husband. And now you show it to me for the same…" Serena dropped her head and blushed.

"Do you love Seiya?" Darien asked suddenly. He felt every muscle tightening in his body as he awaited her answer.

She looked at him evenly. He seemed so fragile to her with his back hunched. "He's married."

His head shot up in surprise. In his eyes she could see a glimmer of aspiration.

"But I do love him as I love everyone who has ever been close to me; no matter how obnoxious they can be sometimes," she murmured, sounding tearful.

"That is not the love I'm talking about. I am talking about the love between two lovers."

"Oh… That…" Those words came out softly.

"You two seem to get along so well. I just thought it was that kind… What's wrong? Why do you sound so unhappy?"

Serena sighed. "The love you are talking about is hard to find. I guess my unhappiness comes from feeling left out from Seiya's life now that he has a wife. It's not only Seiya. There is Naru, Shingo, and Sammy. Even the orphans don't need me anymore…"

"You're wrong. Just because everyone isn't always there anymore does not mean they don't love you anymore. They still need you. I still need you…"

Serena set her flower down and took Darien's hand in between the two of her own. "You are so kind to me, Prince Darien. I can never forget it." She brought his hand to her cheek. "Everything you have done since I've met you, I can never forget."

He lowered his head and his bangs brushed gently across her forehead. The contact brought a blush to her face and he smiled at her. "I gave up the medallion for Naru's freedom because her freedom was what you wanted. I wanted you to be happy." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, laughing a bit.

He pulled back slightly to look at her face, which still seemed flushed. "I needed a little help figuring out why I wanted you happy so badly. I had Raye explain it to me. The reason why we yearn for another's happiness is because of love." His mouth touched her throat. She couldn't see his face anymore in the shroud of darkness that was his hair. The area he touched was too intimate for Serena as she considered what he was trying to say. The cheek was a friendly territory, but anywhere lower was too dangerous.

Serena pulled back from him violently. "Don't say it!" She cried.

"It's too late. I love you," he said, his eyes downcast.

"You don't mean it. You're just confused."

He stared squarely into her face, his eyes raging with the emotion. "I love you."

"This isn't right! It isn't supposed to end this way. Take back what you say!"

Darien urged on. "I've talked to my parents. They have accepted me asking you to be my wife. You will say you will have me if you love me."

"And if I reject you it will be for your own good." She looked away. "Highness, I'm sorry I've been leading you on. I didn't realize…"

"That I would return your love."

Serena winced. "I never suggested that I…" She spoke quietly. She was shocked to find that she could not say it. She could not finish the sentence that would break the prince's heart.

"I guess the both of us are coming down with the wrong conclusions. Am I not right, Princess?"

It was about the fifth time he surprised her that night. "Did you just…"

"Yes, Serena, I know about it. You are that Lunerian Princess who ran away six years ago and went missing."

"How did you find out?"

"I put two and two together. It all made sense. I overheard you talking to Luna the day you drowned. I couldn't believe it, then, so I looked into it. Then, at your father's birthday party, you reacted to the song those bards were singing about the Lunerian Queen. You knew them just as you knew the queen in the song, another time in your life. Sometimes, you were probably never aware of it, you sounded diplomatic because of all your experience as a child in the court. Just now, you showed me that you knew how to ballroom dance." He paused to stare at her passive face. "Kenji and Ikuko accepted a gifted child I heard. It's been rumored that the Queen of Luneria has a magic that is passed down from generation to generation. Yours is linked to that, I hope you'll admit. You've been lying to all of us this whole time."

"I'm sorry," she said in anguish. "If I had been more careful, I believe we'd both be happy." Tears sparkled in her translucent blue eyes.

"Happy? You don't understand happy."

"I was happy when I went away."

"Were you really? You felt no guilt at all for leaving?"

She looked at him in dismay, too tongue tied to answer him.

Darien spoke in an agonized voice, "when I was young, I couldn't bear this caged life. Yet, I didn't run away because of my obligation to my people. I thought about Raye. I even thought about my parents, even though they seemed like my suppressors. I could not leave those I love. I cannot leave my people when they truly needed me to be there for them. Did you ever consider why you could not leave?"

"I was young. Everything I saw was only one-sided and that one side conveyed a miserable future that seemed to pain my people more than me. I thought I was doing them a favor." Serena shook.

"You were being selfish!" Darien cried. "You ran away because you were sick of your life. You would not sacrifice your life for the benefit of others. You hid as a healer to compensate for your misconduct!"

She stood up. "How can you speak so cruelly!"

"Because it's true. All this time you've been lying to me out of selfishness. The selfless Bright One was a lie.

I have had selfish thoughts since the beginning myself. I thought about running away with you if my parents did disagree to the arrangement I had in mind. It was all for one reason; to be with you forever. Doesn't that sound selfish?"

Serena steered clear from the question. "Nobody's perfect, but… I do not believe I have only made mistakes in my life. I am who I am not because I'm guilty, but because I get to be me." Serena looked down at him for a while.

"I know," Darien said glumly, "If we had met the way our parents had planned my feelings might not be any different."

"Met when?"

Darien nodded. "We were betrothed, promised to each other because our peoples needed help. I am the fiancée you promised to never forget. If we had met as Princess and Prince, I can bet we would not have gotten along at first sight. We didn't when we first met anyway. However, love is so easy around you. I don't think we would have had too much trouble getting along."

"But, you wouldn't have known the real me."

Darien stood. "That, we can't really tell. Your sister talked about you when I asked about the younger princess. She told me of a personality that matched yours when she spoke of the Princess she knew. It was strange to have that flawless beauty come up to me and apologize for something that happened six years ago. Stranger yet, to have her say that she owed me. There was no reason; just a blank 'I am indebted to you.'"

Selene acted so strange sometimes. It was like that all the time when they were children. Saying things that did not make sense, was one of her annoying tactics to get people to forget and not worry.

"How is my sister?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't know anything about the royal family if you cannot tell." He walked closer to her.

"I've missed you, Serena. I want to be with you forever. Please, marry me," he whispered. He planted a searing kiss on her trembling lips. He was fast and demanding.

If it weren't for the one thought in her head, she might have accepted him. Nonetheless, the thought overpowered the love he admitted to her.  
Pulling away from him and holding his head back with both palms against his cheeks she looked at him with a heartrending stare in her eyes.

"You always had a knack for coming up with remedies for the sick. Do you have a remedy for the heart?" Darien was trying to change the expression she gave him with a bittersweet grin.

Serena shook her head. "I cannot go back, Prince Darien. It will only pain them to see me again." She blinked, trying to hide her tears.

"Alright, I'll take you home to Ikuko and Kenji, then." Locating the lever, he somehow opened the hedge again. Serena was about to pull herself out again, but Darien's hand stopped her by the shoulder. She stared at his hand. Why was it so hard for her to just ignore him and carry on?

"Serena?" He sounded melancholy, with his childish, shaky voice. Her eyes shifted from his hand to his dark blue eyes.

"One last kiss." His voice drifted into the breeze that carried his voice away.

Serena's heart stopped as she watched him descend. His face shadowed hers as they shared a final kiss.

The transparent walls behind her eyes fell, releasing a torrent of tears. She turned from him and ran through the opening. She did not look back as she thought about him and everything that she had left behind.

_You always had a knack for coming up with remedies for the sick. Do you have a remedy for the heart_?

* * *

Is it going to be an unrequitted love? Stay tuned for chapter 27, which should come out before school starts... No matter how highly unlikely that sounds. 


	27. Chapter 27

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 27

After the ball, Darien never showed up in town again. Princess Raye wrote letters to Serena, apologizing for whatever her brother did and beseeching her to go over to the castle to meet Their Majesties. Serena could not even bring herself over to a piece of parchment to write back; going to the castle to see the king and queen was out of the question. So many times she only wanted to sit by herself and cry, but always someone was by her side keeping her tears in check. Everyone told her that after returning from the castle the first time she was never the same again. Now the second time returning from the same place, she became a complete stranger to everyone.

Her smile was dimmer. Her chin was always down. Her eyes lost their vibrant color. And her hair, never looked so limp and colorless in all the years everyone knew her. Those who knew her wondered what at the castle changed her. Those who did not know her wondered if her healing powers were finally taking a toll on her fragile body. For Serena it was better to have been seen less, but that would have meant giving up her listless job of a healer.

At night Mama Ikuko would usually stand at the doorway of her adopted daughter's cold room as she slept. Ikuko always felt another invisible presence keeping vigil those nights she did, but it did not frighten the woman. She only kept watch because she worried at Serena whose sorrow gobbled her up. Serena was like her own child, but somehow the unspeakable presence possessed a closer connection to the girl. How else was the spirit always there with Serena when Ikuko was not around?

Mama Ikuko stayed by Serena's bed side all night. When Serena woke in the morning she caught her, sitting next to her, with shadows under her eyes.

"Mama? Mama? Mama Ikuko? What is wrong?"

"I cannot sleep," she said, her eyes focused on Serena's blank eyes.

"Why, Mama?"

"Because I can't bear to see you like this even in your sleep."

Serena sat up. "What should I do? I don't know what to do."

"Return to the castle."

Serena glanced at Ikuko. "I mean to."

Ikuko was startled by what she said. So many times she tried to convince the girl to go back and fix whatever needed fixing. Serena always said there was nothing there when what she really meant was that there was something there, but there was no going back to it.

"I received a letter from Princess Selene of Luneria, wishing to see me," Serena spoke in a cracked voice. She handed a letter to Ikuko silently, daring to watch the woman read it.

"You've had this for days and now you consider going?"

Serena nodded grimly.

"Young Lady!" Ikuko stood up abruptly and pulled Serena's covers down. "Get up and go already! She is asking for a healer! You will not neglect a duty that is yours."

Serena gripped the side of her bed firmly. "Do you think she is so sick she asks for me?"

"There is no thinking. I have not slept for a whole night because of you."

Serena covered her face. "I'm sorry. It is hard for me, but I will go."

It was in the late afternoon when a servant entered Selene's quarters. She had been sleeping soundlessly, but the little maid woke her anyway.

"Princess, the healer is here."

"I told you that I will have no one see to me, but her," she said coldly.

The maid twisted slightly to give Serena, who was standing by the bedroom doorway, an apologetic smile. Serena did not even glance at her as her eyes slanted towards the bed where the princess laid. All she saw was her pale sister not being herself. Selene was not the lazy one in the family; it was her, Serena, who slept into the afternoon on most occasions. To see Selene diminished to nothing was like a stab in the stomach.

Serena used one hand to grip the edge of the hood she wore. Her other hand adjusted the mask that covered the bottom half of her face.

"Your Highness, in your letter you asked to see me, The Bright One." Serena had practiced speaking under her mask before she came. She kept her voice low and toneless.

Selene seemed to suddenly sit upright on her bed. "Oh! Bright One!"

Serena felt uneasy as Selene studied her curiously.

"Forgive my appearance. I must look hideous!" Selene quickly gestured to the maid for a brush. The maid immediately tackled the tangles and Selene ordered Serena to sit down.

"You asked me to see you because of an ailment. I do wish to get this over with, so I can go home and be there for others who might be in worse condition than you, Your Highness." On the contrary, Selene was as beautiful as ever was what Serena truly wanted to tell her.

"Forgive me for taking up your time. I just needed someone to tell me what is wrong with me..."

"Then, let me tend to you in private," Serena suggested.

Selene dismissed her maid and turned to Serena with a bright smile. "What's with the mask?" She asked casually. "I'm not diseased I hope."

Serena reddened. "I—I'm just taking precautions… Are—are you feeling unwell?"

Selene nodded. "It gets really bad sometimes. When I wake up my stomach gets upset and I hurl everything I eat the night before."

"…"

"Sometimes I can't get out of bed at all. I don't even know why."

"The sickness in the stomach—might it happen during the day as well?"

"Yes, sometimes."

Serena gulped audibly. She sat on the edge of Selene's enormous bed. "May I?"

"You're a healer. Why must you ask?" Selene murmured.

Serena touched her forehead. Then, she listened to her pulse. "You are not running a fever or stomach flu."

"So what could it be?" Her beautiful violet eyes were bright and wide.

"You're with child."

Selene's pale face turned distraught. It was like watching someone crush a butterfly.

Serena touched her shoulder out of comfort. "How could you not tell the signs, Your Highness?" It sounded like a scold. Serena was upset that her sister would do something so reckless.

"It is a shame isn't it?" Selene's eyes were dark and wet. "But it's okay. I can marry him and tell him it's his child."

Serena studied her sister, emotionally breaking down. The flame of anger reached the younger woman's eyes. "You plan to marry another man when you are in love with another to have shared yourself with him? Selene would never betray anyone like that."

Selene looked at Serena, who didn't seem to notice that she had just changed her voice and addressed Selene as 'Selene.'

"Who is it that you are going to marry?" Serena demanded, letting her anger get the better of her.

"You do not know? He is the Prince Darien of this kingdom."

Serena was shocked frozen.

"Darien! But he isn't the father of your child. You cannot plan to live a lie for the rest of your life! It is an injustice to both you and Darien!" Serena cried.

"I have no choice…"

"Of course you do! You love someone else!"

"If only it were that simple." Selene smiled sadly.

"We can make it simple, Selene. Please… Don't ruin lives like this."

"You are so much like her," Selene sighed. "My sister… When she left a part of me disappeared. Not even the love of my life can replace the love for my sister."

"You can forget her!"

Selene looked confused at Serena's outburst. "You are too young to understand."

"You are not that much older than me," Serena spoke coldly, "Don't make it out like you know everything because you don't. Your sister is gone. She has nothing to do with the present situation."

Selene closed her eyes briefly. "She has everything to do with my present. I would not be in this mess if she had not run away and left me with her groom."

Serena took a huge step backward. "You have some nerve!—who is the reckless one, sharing a bed with a man before she is even married to him!"

"I was looking for comfort and I found it in him," Selene wept.

"I'd be damned if that is supposed to explain your unruliness!" Serena cried in rage.

Swiping at her violet eyes with the back of her hand, she spoke shakily. "Are you angry at me because of Prince Darien or because of _me_?"

Serena's eyes widened at this. "Both," she choked, bowing her head. Carelessly, a curly strand of blonde hair fell from the inside of her hood.

Selene slipped out of bed and touched Serena's hair with the tip of her fingers. "Is it because of love?"

Serena shattered to pieces in front of her sister. She knew from the look in her sister's eyes that her cover was blown. There was nothing to hide from her anymore.

"Is it so wrong to love and worry for a precious sister?"

"Only a sister, Serena? Isn't there also Darien?"

Serena blinked at her in surprise. Selene grinned. "You look ridiculous. Take off that mask." Serena held her mask firmly, not allowing Selene to take it off.

Serena decided that she would keep hiding anyway. It was safer to keep up the charade. "I do not know what you're talking about. As your healer, I came to make sure you were alright."

"What happened to 'love and worry for a precious sister?' It's now all about being a healer again," Selene accused.

"If you are alright. I am leaving. There is nothing more to talk about."

"Serena! Do not speak in that way! We are sisters, not strangers."

"I am the Bright One," Serena reminded her darkly. "Get it straight or I won't bother with you at all."

"Excuse me, Bright One." Selene emphasized the alias that her sister had adopted with scorn. "I, unlike you, care more about family than myself. I have one other to care for as long as I breathe in this world."

"Why have you brought me here! Tell me now!" Serena demanded, as another idea dawned upon her.

Selene rubbed her miserable face. "I brought you here for another reason, yes."

"Spit it out already!"

"Mother needs to see you."

Selene did not even have time to blink as she saw Serena go without another angry word in her direction.

"Serena!" The eerie echo stretched through the room. Horrible, anguished sobs reached the soul of the Bright One. The sisterly bond had never been so tight, yet so weak, than at that moment when Serena shared the heartache and sorrow of her sister.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. It took me a long time writing this and it turned out real crappy. Sorry about that...  
2 more chapters and an epilogue coming soon?... 


	28. Chapter 28

_Notes before I begin_

_I was emailing updates to those who requested for it. Unfortunately, hehe, I don't think I got everybody. Sincere apologies!_

_Starchick24: The last chapter was very very very confusing. Selene is actually pregnate with someone else's child, not Darien's._

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 28

"She has forgotten," The small whisper of Ikuko came from the corner of the room. The crowd, which was gathered in the same room, wavered as they shifted restlessly.

Kenji stood tall by his wife with a hand on her stiff shoulder. He wanted to say something, but his tongue felt as heavy as lead. Shingo and Mika stood only a couple of steps behind Ikuko and Kenji, both solemn faced.

"I cannot believe she would forget this day. One of the most important days and everyone has come to celebrate with her…"

There was a commotion closer to the door.

"Yo! Would anyone like some rum!" It was Seiya's jolly voice that sifted through the heads. He and his wife were also among the many to show up. The couple brought along one of the biggest and loveliest gifts of the bunch.

"Come on! This is supposed to cheer us up."

"Darling, stop… You're upsetting everyone," the dainty voice was clear as it scolded her husband.

"Do you think Serena wants to see us all sullen like this?" Seiya asked, annoyed at everyone's jaded moods. "If we cannot come to the house of Kenji without stirring something close to festiveness there's no point in being here."

"My brother is right," Gor said, stepping past a few figures to stand next to Seiya, "I think Serena needs to see more smiles on all our faces—"

"Yes, I would."

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway, where Serena stood, glowing in the sunlight. "So why is everyone gathered in one cramped place?"

Everyone gave a lame "surprise" that did not turn the mood upside down.

Seiya turned to her, saying, "I got you a white stallion!"

"I guess you deserve a thank you, then, though I do not understand why all of you went through all this trouble…" Serena stood frowning for a minute, thinking hard. Then, suddenly, a soft smile touched her face. "Oh, it's my birthday! I can't believe I forgot."

"You were never really fond of birthdays back home…" A mellow voice broke in.

"But here I am not neglected," Serena murmured back, her spine stiffening while she still refused to face the person who spoke. "Everyone sees me and I am not forgotten. That is why I enjoy my birthdays now."

"You can never be forgotten, Serena," Selene sighed. "You are the embodiment of all the pour souls who suffer. I would know, now, wouldn't I?"

Serena spun around angrily. "I don't want to talk to you! I thought I made it clear when I left!"

"All I want is to talk to you before I marry a fortnight from now. All I want is to spend time with my sister on her nineteenth birthday. I've missed so many birthdays already. Am I to be deprived of this last chance just because you don't want it?" Selene's voice died to a whisper.

Serena glowered at her and stomped toward the door. There, her adoptive family barricaded the opening. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo gave her their versions of cross looks that only irritated her even more.

"Out of my way," Serena spoke through clenched teeth.

"Make me, you scaredy-cat" Shingo started.

Serena suddenly felt like socking her brother in the jaw. It had been a while since she had done it. A while back he had let her sock him because it was all part of her training in defense. Now, that urge to, was burning like the heat of the hearth.

"All you do is run. That's all you know how to do. Run… It's time to face it! This is your sister you're walking away from!"

Everyone was on the tips of their toes as the silence from the girl reached their ears. It was so quiet one could have heard a button drop.

"Stay out of this, Shingo."

"You have a choice," Ikuko forced. "If you leave, you will not enter this house again. You will not be welcomed here." Kenji's hand tightened around Ikuko's shoulder. For the sake of his daughter's sanity he swore not to speak, but it was getting harder to keep composure; especially when Ikuko suggested kicking her out of the house.

What if things did not work out? What if Serena ended up without a home? _Things will work out._ _It worked out for six long years. It will work out now._

"Fine… I can't stand pressure anyway. How can I live in such a place that's ruled by oppressive people like Kenji and Ikuko? I guess I'm not welcomed here." Serena squeezed past her family and walked heavily, shoulders slumped.

As Ikuko watched her leave she cried softly, "Oh God."

Kenji wrapped his arms around her in comfort, stroking her midnight curls tenderly.

Selene stepped next to them. "Forgive me. I have done something wrong for coming here today."

"Absolutely not! I will not accept your apology!" Ikuko sniffed.

"What my wife means to say is that it is not your fault what has happened here today. There is no need to apologize," Kenji said without looking at her.

"I will still help. She is my sister. She is more important to me than any other priorities of the moment."

Shingo stepped forward, volunteering to follow her.

"No," Selene said, "The Lunerian family has caused enough trouble in this kingdom. It's time we settled it alone. Please understand that I do not wish to be interrupted, so leave me with my sister. If I cannot help her, I am not worthy of her love and sacrifice." Her violet eyes were ablaze, reminding everyone of the spirited blue-eyed healer that had touched all their hearts. They were definitely blood sisters even though their beauty contrasted.

Mistakes were made frequently in life. Selene learned this the hard way. When Queen Serenity had fallen ill in her deep depression, Selene had taken on the role at the head of the council. Serenity appeared rarely for conferences because she was incredibly fragile and could not get out of bed most of the time.

A cramp, chilly, dreary, sense of loneliness enclosed the eldest daughter of the Queen of Luneria. She had lost her sister and was now close to losing her mother. Nothing could ever be the same again. All she wanted to do was settle everything. Selene could not bear living the rest of her life knowing that Serena held a grudge against Serenity and her. She only wanted to settle any existing disputes or hatred that her younger sister had against her and their mother.

Clumps of the skirt were gathered in Selene's determined fists as she followed the swift shadow of Serena. She had a determined look set in the firm lines of her frowning face. No matter what the outcome, Selene was not going to yield to her spoilt sibling.

Selene's thoughts were rapidly running near enough to explode out into strident words. The dirt path turned to a green grassy area. Serene heavily landed on the earth, knees grinding into the dirt and fingers clawing at the grass. Selene nearly wept at the sight.

Instead of weeping, though, she shouted—no—screamed, "I let you run away once! I won't let it happen again!"

"Leave me alone, stupid, annoying person! You've ruined me enough!" She screamed back.

"Very mature, Serena. You're acting like such a baby." Then, Selene fell next to her sister. She imitated the wild actions of her sister, raging at the grass.

Serena stared at Selene in amazement. "What are you doing?"

"I'm angry."

"Get up."

"No."

"Sit up right."

"No." Selene did not budge.

"Sit up! It's not good for the baby and I doubt you feel comfortable in that position."

"Why do you care? Huh?" Selene stared up at Serena with her raging violet eyes. "You ran away! Why do you even care?"

"I don't!"

"Alright, then I'll just go jump off this hill over here—"

Serena grabbed Selene's hand and pulled her back gently. Selene's hard eyes softened brilliantly. "See?" She breathed.

"You wouldn't jump anyway," Serena sighed.

"Maybe not, but you wouldn't know now would you? You've changed me incredibly, Serena. I'd do anything now."

"Idiot," Serena cried. "No one told you to come look for me. No one."

"I don't need anyone to tell me to come see how my sister is doing."

"Shut up."

"You are quite the little hypocrite—you care, you don't care, you care, you don't care. You're worse than those fat, old men I talk to everyday. More pomp and circumstance."

"Why don't you go back to Darien?"

"Serenaaaaaaaaa… I'm cutting it off!"

"And when did you decide this!"

"After the goose bit me in the butt! Serena, you're so upset over all this. I'm not marrying the love of your life. I won't ruin a match so meant to be." There were stars in Selene's eyes as she spoke.

"What match are you talking about? Did someone drug your juice?" Serena asked sedately.

Selene put out a clenched fist. "I know love when I see it and you are in love. I won't watch my baby sister pawn love. Anyway, I have my own beau back home. I have promised myself to him."

Serena shook her head. "Just fifteen minutes ago, you declared yourself engaged to Prince Darien. Now, you have promised yourself to another man!" Serena gave a bark of laughter. "When!"

"Just now--" Selene said without missing a beat. With her hands on her hips she repeated her self. "--Just now when I realized your resentment towards me was because of Terra's prince."

"Any resentment at all is not derived from you and Prince Darien. Selene, I have no home to go to!"

"I hope once you get back, Ikuko turns you over on her knee and gives you nineteen spanks and an extra six for what you have done to me and Mother for six years."

"I… have… no… home… to… go… to… be… cause… of… you."

"You see? You see? You live in denial all the time. How are you supposed to figure out that the home you had all along is actually in the arms of your prince… Your Prince Darien."

"I'm happy."

"Yes, that's what Mother says, too. I'm the only one in this family who really knows!"

"It's too late…"

"What? How could it be too late? Too late for what?"

"I pushed Darien away. He won't see me at all."

"What exactly did you say to him that evening?"

"I told him that he was a "dear friend" when he confessed his love."

"Ouch! That must have left a dent in that poor man's ego."

"Much more, Selene. I'm afraid, I hurt him forever."

"You can also love him forever."

Serena rested her head on Selene's lap. "You're so corny."

Selene twirled one of Serena's golden tendrils in her pale hand. "I don't care. Corniness makes us feel better."

Serena closed her eyes and allowed tears to escape. "I missed you. It is only with you that I can talk to in this way."

"What way?"

"The sister-sister-way."

"I'm glad," Selene sighed. Then, she poked Serena in the side. Serena flinched and gave a startled yelp.

"That's for being an unbelievably annoying thorn in the hind. You have worried more people than you know. You better apologize to that family you have stayed with all these years. They were crying over how worried they were about you when I first met them."

"What do you think of them? Aren't they grand?"

"Grand? Oh, now, to tell you the truth, they make me jealous. Actually, the whole town makes me jealous. They seem to share a more stringent bond with you than I do."

"Our bonds are different, Selene."

"Well, Shingo is the one that makes me most jealous. A brother? How dare you?"

"Dare I. He makes a better sister."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. It took him near two years before he achieved enough guts to say "hi" for the first time to his now wife-of-one-year, Mika."

"Really!"

"But you! You are worse because you are so much more bold! Look at you. You impregnated yourself on a one night stand, even though you knew you two could not be together."

"I've told you once already, Serena. I love him and I need him."

"You're not supposed to hop into bed with him!" Serena cried in outrage.

"But I love him," Selene whispered wearily. Her cheeks were glowing a bright red.

"It is taboo to share a bed with a man before you are married!"

"Serena, please. You should understand. Please, do not be angry."

"I fret, Selene. I am not angered. Does Mother know?" Serena watched her worriedly.

"She knows how I feel about Cal. Cal, the love of my life, who is the youngest son of Prince Clarence. Prince Clarence, ruler of Lockay has seven sons and the youngest was my Cal. We met, the day you ran away. We met the day it was your thirteenth birthday. Mother met him too and adored him instantly. She approved of him. But after a year when you never turned up, Mother forced a duty on me. A duty to unite Luneria with Terra by marrying Terra's crowned prince."

"It could be broken, now. I am back."

"Are you really?" Selene asked gently.

"Really," Serena smiled as she grasped her sister's hand.

"Do not tell mother about this," Selene murmured as she touched her flat stomach. "Such news will most definitely kill her. She is already very ill."

"Why is she so ill? Is it because of me?"

"Of course," Selene said crossly. "You have been gone for so many years. She locked her self in her room most of the time and she rarely ate even though servants left food for her. She worried me..."

"Just as Amara and Michelle sang." Serena said, remembering the song from her father's birthday party.

"Amara and Michelle? They were here?"

"Never mind, Selene. How is Mother?"

"She lives I'm sure of it. But I'm afraid she is at it again. Once again she cloisters her self in her guestroom and refuses anyone. Sometimes, I believe she is mad! She says that eating takes too much of her energy. She has to preserve her energy. Such nonsense, I argue. She has no sense, Serena. No sense at all. She fasts as if all her life depends on it."

"Mother never refuses to see people. She is beyond outgoing," Serena cried, rubbing her temple.

"All I know is that Mother knows where you have been all these years. She told me about it five years ago."

"If she knew, why didn't she come for me?"

"Mother said she would not stand in the way of your happiness. That is all she said to me."

"She's crazy starving her self. I will see to her right away."

"You will! And you will meet up with Darien again. Won't you?"

Serena frowned at this. "Mother first."

"I still want you to have Darien."

"I have you, too."

"Yes, me too."

Serena smiled as she locked her hand in Selene's.

"Let's hurry and remedy this problem."


	29. Chapter 29

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 29

The gossamer drapes billowed in the wind of the gaping window. The walls turned glassy as the sunlight danced against them. Mid-morning the clouds were drifting over and out of the sun.

Serenity awoke to everything that was gentle and fair. Her shinning hair fanned out underneath her in soft tangled masses. She blinked her eyes. Her sight was not what it used to be. It was all part of the process of growing old. Her bones creaked and her back sometimes gave out on her. No pain was as old as the pain in her heart, though. Nothing ate away at her appearance more than worry and dread.

Serenity turned on to her side and simultaneously closed her eyes. Her knee bumped against something that was on her bed. Her eyes immediately shot open as she brought her head up just slightly to see what was occupying the small lower corner of her bed.

It was a dream, she thought. It could not be real. There lay a rumpled little princess, sleeping peacefully. Her two golden braids fell off the bed. She had one hand tucked under her cheek and the other clenched in a balled up fist against her chin. She was in a pure white night gown that camouflaged her entire being in the snowy bedclothes.

Serenity pulled herself upright and leaned forward. She touched the top of the golden head of the gently snoring princess. A whimper escaped her quivering lips and the tears spilled from her eyes.

The door creaked open and Selene stood halfway into the room. She smiled at her crying mother, but Serenity just kept crying.

"She was waiting for you to wake up yesterday…" Selene began, but Serenity hushed her.

"Sh… She's sleeping," she whispered.

"Mother," Serena murmured groggily.

"It's so wonderful to see her," Serenity said dazedly.

"She sleeps like she did when she was still a child," Selene whispered back.

"Yes, absolutely." Just as Serenity spoke a warm hand covered the hand she had brought back to her side after touching her youngest daughter's crown.

Serenity looked down and met two bright, blue orbs staring up at her lovingly. "Mother," Serena said again, this time in a high, clear voice.

"And after all these years she still calls me her mother! Nineteen years and I am still her mother!" Serenity cried helplessly.

Selene joined the two on the other side of the bed and took Serenity's other hand. Serena scrambled on the other side, rocking the bed crazily.

"Don't cry," Serena whispered.

Serenity sniffed and tried to smile. "My, how you've grown. You're so beautiful. You haven't forgotten me have you?"

"I'm here now, am I not?" Serena frowned.

There was a squeak as the door opened again. The three of them looked up and saw a maid with a tray of food in her two hands. "Forgive me for disturbing…"

"Not at all!" Serena shouted in surprise as she leapt out of the bed to take the tray from her. "Mother is hungry now. She will eat."

"I'm too tired to eat."

"Nonsense! I will not have it! You will eat!"

Spooked, Serenity turned to Selene with an awestruck look.

"She is a healer in a neighboring town. From what I've heard, she is quite the miracle worker and she knows what she is doing," Selene simply explained.

Serenity's hand took the spoon and dipped it into the soup. As she brought it back up again, her hand shook violently as if something inside her was forcing her down. Seeing her own mother struggling to eat, brought tears to Serena's eyes.

Serenity looked up startled. "No, no, no. Oh, my Little Moon Bunny. Don't cry. Mother will eat."

Selene trembled as she tried to hold her sobs in with a hand over her mouth.

"What is wrong now, White Angel?" Serenity was looking at Selene mournfully. "Did I do something wrong?"

Selene shook her head. "You haven't touched your food."

Serenity tried to lift her hand up again. This time some of soup landed on her chin and the front of her dressing gown.

Selene and Serena were crying.

"Oh, dear. I seem to do everything wrong."

Serenity was fully aware of herself after tasting half a spoonful of steaming soup. She continued to speak. "I have neglected my own children."

Serena slammed her whole body into her mother as she hugged her fiercely. "Don't die, please!" She screamed.

"Serena, don't be a dolt. Mother is not going to die," Selene croaked.

"Yes, because my babies are why I live," Selene murmured against Serena's hair. "I'm so sorry. I've been such a horrible mother to the both of you.

"Selene, for six years now you have taken my post. I was so consumed by sorrow I left you all alone. Serena, six years ago I made a mistake. I had been dishonest and distant. I should have been there more often when the both of you were growing up. I had let the death of your father ruin this family."

"Not true," Selene spoke distantly. "You taught me to rule."

"And you taught me to be independent," Serena chimed in, lifting her head up to look at her mother.

"I have?"

"Sure!" Serena piped.

"Any mistakes we make in life are ordinary. We're supposed to make up for them later," Selene said.

"Being sorry for the rest of our lives is unhealthy. We mustn't dwell on our mistakes. We must set them aside and move forward," Serena said.

"I'm being lectured by my own children!" Serenity exclaimed.

She gathered the both of them in the circle of her arms. "My Lovely White Angel and my Little Moon Bunny. I will never let the two of you go ever again."

"For that to happen, you're going to have to get better, Mother," Serena said.

"I will, now that I know you are with me."

Serenity finished the rest of her meal on her own to the relief of her daughters. Which each bite she took, more energy returned to her gradually.

"I have something to show you, Serena." Serenity seemed more energetic as some color returned to her white cheeks. "Do you ever wonder where your healing powers come from?"

Serena shook her head.

"Mother, you mustn't do this, yet. You are still unwell," Selene cajoled.

"Don't give me that," Serenity scornfully replied. "I must show this to Serena."

Selene spoke up again, but this time her words were directed to Serena, "She has been sick because she has been maintaining your life force. When you heal people, you drain yourself and that is why you are so tired after healing. Mother continues to support you with her own life…"

"Serena, watch carefully," Serenity whispered gently as she cupped her palms together.

Dimly, a familiar light burned between her two palms. Her hands glowed pink as the light twinkled through her translucent skin. Then, she opened her hands.

A small crystal floated gently towards Serena and stopped right in front of her. Serena reached out to touch the glowing object, but there was a gentle force field encompassing its magnificent surface. The warmth and the light released a gentle gasp of breath from Serena.

"When we were apart all those years, you expended the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, Luneria's greatest treasure. You used its light for good, something none of us could do, not even the past royals of our kingdom."

Serena kept her eyes on the crystal as she spoke quietly, "But in order for me to keep using its powers I had to give something of myself. Right?"

Serenity nodded. "Our ancestors created it for bigger purposes…"

"To put off destruction of our land," Selene finished. "Remember, when we were little and we heard all these wild tales of how and why the Silver Crystal was created? They actually might be real, now that we know the crystal is real."

Serena nodded.

"We have no need to draw on its powers for such purposes," Serenity sighed in relief. "But since you called upon it, it yielded to you its partial power. It really can kill you if you use all its force at once. When you use its powers only bit by bit, you slowly die. I could never let that happen to you Serena, so I turned its detrimental curse on myself. I am old and not as important as you."

"Then it's my fault you're sick?"

"No!" Serenity cried. "Never think that way. Think of how many lives you have saved? You are like a hero to many people. You especially make me proud." Serenity fondly smiled at her youngest child.

"I can't believe this." Serena breathed in disbelief. "This must be a dream."

The three of them both leaned forward toward the crystal that now hung between them. Their hands graced the stone and slowly it flowered into a rose. Its petals glistened in its magical light.

"It has blossomed," Serenity said with a smile. "And now I must rest."

Serenity retracted and the crystal dissipated in a wisp of star dust.

* * *

_There's only one more chapter to go! Can you believe it? If I finish by the end of December I'm going to celebrate by buying myself a cake and eating it all by myself. Pretty cool huh? Not eating a whole cake, but finishing chapter 30 by December. That's pretty cool, huh? I hope those of you who went through thanksgiving had a wonderful thanksgiving! _

_Good Bye…_

_MistyWing _


	30. Chapter 30

I'm glad so many of you have been patient about this. I have a special surprise at the end of this chapter.

(Queen Serenity is not dead!) Now read. ; p

Hearts' Remedy  
Chapter 30

_If you love him you have to tell him. _

The bare back of Queen Serenity glowed pale in the bright corridor. The white material of her dress, trailing the red-carpeted floor, flowed like misty purified water over her skin. Serena cast her eyes up and down her mother's flawless and beautiful body as she kept up with her mother, matching the queen's strides with her tiny steps. Selene walked beside Serena, steadily keeping up and looking born to her position. Serena wondered if she was anything like the two. Wondering about it, though, only made her feel heady.

A warm, delicate arm laced through Serena's, causing her to glance to her right. She saw Selene's brilliant smile and felt the comfort of her sister's head against hers. "Calm down Serena. You look absolutely stunning. If he doesn't notice you, then he's just being a jerk."

Serena laughed nervously.

The Lunerian Royal family had been reunited and most was well. The queen was strong and walking again. Selene was smiling more often. And, well, a part of Serena was home. Another part, though, was evidently missing.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Kenji, Ikuko, Shingo, and Mika entered Queen Serenity's bed chamber. They walked in and immediately became fidgety, in the presence of the queen sitting upright in her bed. Her two daughters stood side by side behind the bed. Serena gave a little wave to her adopted family and tried not to laugh at the funny looks they gave the three of them.

"Thank you for coming," Queen Serenity spoke moodily.

"Mother…" Serena started. Then, turning to the guests she said, "She's just a little drowsy that's all. Don't mind her. She slept a lot."

"Or maybe her resentment is towards your family, Serena." Selene nudged Serena gently and winked.

"Resentment? You resent us, Your Majesty?" Ikuko immediately seemed astonished by the prospect.

"Of course not! If anything I am grateful! But you can't blame a mother for being a bit firm when she has to compete with the great Ikuko."

"Mama, this is my mother, Queen Serenity of Luneria," Serena introduced. "And Mother, this is Ik—"

Serenity's hand came up in a gesture of silence. "We've met."

Ikuko smiled warmly. "Indeed we have. You were not a stranger, then?"

"I had never felt my youngest so despondent and sick. I needed to see her to know if she was alright. I guess my worry, created an apparition of me which watched over Serena. It eased me some," Serenity murmured, pressing a hand gently over her own heart.

"That's remarkable," Ikuko replied in awe.

"Mother is capable of doing many remarkable things," Serenity corrected her.

"Like mother like daughter."

Serena nodded in agreement with her biological mother and her adopted mother, as she continued to introduce the next guests. "My Papa Kenji, the great father I never had."

"Lovely," Serenity breathed deeply. "My late husband passed away when Serena was still a babe."

"We know about it," Kenji stated with a nod.

"Then, there is Shingo and his wife, Mika."

"How do you do?" The two chorused in unison.

Serenity gave a prim nod of acknowledgment. "How may I reward all of you for everything you have given to my Serena, noble citizens?"

"To have had Serena live with us these past few years is reward enough. There is nothing more important to people, then to finally see Serena home."

Serena's eyes glistened with tears as she looked across the room at her family. They truly were the best people she knew. They were even gracious for tending to her when she had been a stranger and a nuisance in their home. Inside, she knew that she was more in debt to them than her mother.

"Mama Ikuko, Papa Kenji, Shingo, Mika… I'm going to miss all of you."

"Now, look here, Young Lady…" Ikuko started sharply. "Don't you go off and forget about us. We didn't take care of you for so many years to have you just throw us away. When you have time, you come visit us." Shocked at her own outburst of anger, Ikuko turned to Queen Serenity and gave a lengthy apology about how it was not her place to be scolding the queen's daughter and how she was not the real mother and therefore had no authority to speak that way to the young princess…

"Serena, what do you have to say?" Serenity turned tersely to her daughter.

Serena wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. Finally, she looked up and smiled gratefully. "Hey, I didn't mean for it to sound like a good bye forever, Mama, you know that."

"She will not be staying with us, either, Ikuko." Queen Serenity rose from her bed and stood before the four of them. "She will be closer to you when she finds her true home."

Bewildered, Serena looked at Queen Serenity. Selene also looked to Serenity wistfully.

"Mother?" Serena questioned. "Why? I'm ready to go home."

"Your home is here," Queen Serenity said, glancing back at her daughter. "I am not so old that I have lost my sight…"

"We wish you well," Kenji butted in, "I'm sure what Your Majesty has to say is private."

"Thank you, Kenji."

"Farewell."

Queen Serenity watched her guests leave. Afterwards, she turned to her daughters fully, addressing the both of them in the motherly fashion.

"I am not so old that I have lost my sight. And I am not so old that I have become senile--"

"I think we're in trouble," Serena whispered to Selene… "What did we do to burst her bubble?"

"--And what are you two mumbling about? I'm speaking."

"Yes, Mother," the two spoke in unison.

"I'm incredibly worried about the both of you. Selene, how long has it been."

"About six years you have been in bed…"

"Not me, Daughter. I'm talking about the little light you carry in you."

Selene gasped in horror. Her violet eyes morphed to that of hurt and betrayal as they settled on her sister.

"No, Selene. Serena didn't say a word. What kind of a mother do you think I would be not to notice her own daughter gain some…?"

"Weight?" Serena finished.

Queen Serenity glared at Serena, who cringed noticeably.

"I didn't think I was showing, Mother! It's only been about a month! I am sure I don't look that much different."

"Yes, you aren't showing. It still does not concern the way I'm feeling right now. How come…?"

"Mother, I love him! I don't regret any of this!"

"Will you let me finish?" Queen Serenity said calmly. "I know it. I know this love, but it is improper to throw yourself into non-marital… Never mind… My point is you might have made a grave mistake, My Daughter. That is why I am disappointed in you. You threw all rationale out the window just for your little endeavors… But I understand. To tell you that you should not do it again would be stupid. These sorts of mistakes could only be made once, I dare say." Serenity clicked her tongue. "I need the future Queen of Luneria to rule with a clear and fair head. Balance your duties with your desires, My Daughter. Do not disappoint me again."

"I told her, I told her!" Serena chanted.

"And you are nineteen," Queen Serenity spun and steadied her raging violet eyes on her youngest daughter. "Your sister has cut off a marriage that was to the next Crown of Terra for a reason. Never have I ever imagined my daughters to be so senseless!"

"Her breaking the marriage thing has nothing to do with me," Serena replied blandly.

"Liar," Selene mumbled under her breath.

"I know the source of you despondency as well, My Youngest Daughter. I am not so old that I am blind, nor am I so old that I have become senile."

"Yes, Mother."

"You will see Prince Darien tomorrow night at your own welcoming ball. Understand? And you shall settle this, so that I may sleep easy."

Serena dropped to her knees and bowed in obedience.

"Oh, Serena. When will you figure out that this is for you and Darien, not me?" Queen Serenity touched Serena's chin to tip the girl's head back, so that she could get a perfect look into the girl's bright eyes.

"If you love him you have to tell him."

END FLASHBACK

Selene's hand on Serena's elbow, squeezed lightly. "Serena, if it will make you feel better, I can tell you about my prince. You know, I met him the night, you ran away from home." Selene watched Serena's glowing face reflect on something.

"He asked me to dance with him and you know me. I don't fall for guys that only look good, but there was something about him that stole me. He was not like other men, toppling over each other to get my dowry. In fact, he offered me gentlemanly friendship. When other suitors tried to intervene, he did not step in the way of their intervention. Always, stepping aside for me to decide for myself. And I just clung to him because he was just so special."

"So, this prince is the one you gave yourself to… I would love to meet him someday," Serena said cheerfully.

"Luke wants to meet you, too."

"Really? Can you describe him to me right now?"

"Of course. He has fair hair and eyes that outshine the most pure emeralds in the entire world. He is the youngest of King Titan's six sons and the most handsome man in the entire world!" Selene released an emphatic sigh.

" Darien might be the physical opposite of him, but he is definitely…"

"Devilish with his dark looks?" Selene suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at Serena.

"You know, it's not just what's on the outside that matters. It's also what's on the inside." Serena warily broke away from her sister. "And Darien is wonderful inside and out. I'm going to let him know that. Ever since I met him, he has been the one and only person I…" Serena paused, unable to finish the rest of her thoughts. She felt as if she was pouring out her love on the floor before her sister when she had planned to keep it bottled up for Darien to hear first.

"I understand, Little Sister," Selene whispered, once again looping her arm through Serena's. "You don't think I understand?"

"I know you do. That's why I have nothing more to say, Selene."

And just as she finished speaking, she bumped into the elegant figure in front of them.

"Ow!" Serena cried, holding her forehead.

Serenity felt the jolt and turned slowly to glance back at her daughter. "Come now, Serena, pay attention."

Selene muffled her giggle between her hand and mouth. Serena made a face.

"Your train, Young Princess," Serenity spoke as she now faced the double doors in front of them.

Serena spread her gown underneath her and pretended to be dusting off dust.

"Are you done?" Selene asked, exasperated. "We're going to be out here all night if you don't hurry it along."

Serena made another face at her sister.

"Your tiara, Serena," Serenity spoke, using the same tone as before.

Serena adjusted it.

"Mind you, Young Princess, what I have taught you in your earlier years. Poise, elegance, and grace."

"Watch me fall flat on my face, Mother," Serena muttered.

Serenity turned fully to face her daughters and eye Serena carefully. At first, Serena thought she was going to be scolded again, but then she noticed the corners of Serenity's lips moving up in a small, inconceivable to the public eye, smile. "What a sight to see!" Serenity sighed, looking Serena up and down from head to toe.

"I beg your pardon, Mother. This is the best I can do with my looks."

"You silly child, is that what you think I mean? I mean—look at you! What a woman you've become and what a queen you shall make!"

"If this is some sort of way to ebb away my nervousness, it's not going to work, Mother."

"Then, what can I do?" Serenity asked.

"Majesty, are you ready?" The announcer questioned, hesitant to interrupt them, but he had no choice because he had to do his job.

"Ask my daughter," Serenity said.

"I'm sorry, there. I didn't know you were waiting," Serena bowed her head apologetically.

Then her eyes followed the walls and met two rows of trumpeters lined up on either side of her. They faced inward, so that Serena saw their interested faces hovering in the corners of her vision. Serena blushed naturally. All eyes were on her.

"Ummmm…" Serena was speechless.

"By your command," The announcer spoke, now looking directly at the youngest princess.

"Oh God," She murmured helplessly. "Ummmmm. Proceed with the introductions."

"And commence!" He called, raising his hands over his head. The horns played a crazy noise and Serena flinched.

"What are these trumpets for anyways?" She asked.

"It's a Terran thing… You ready?" Selene asked.

"They've got to go…" Serena whined.

"Announcing the arrival of the Royal Luneria Family—Queen Serenity!"

Serenity stepped through the doors and entered, with a beam. The crowd clapped politely, seeing that the queen looked well and at ease.

"First daughter, Luneria's Crown Princess Selene!"

Selene followed her mother. Once they reached the end of the hall, where the Terran majesties waited, the next princess was announced.

"And the honorable, Second daughter, Princess Serena!"

No applause was heard as everyone held their breaths in anticipation. Then, Serena stepped in, one white slippered foot after the other. _Hey,_ she thought to herself, _I'm doing great_. Half way down the path she smiled. Polite applause suddenly sounded in the hall. _Apparently, they seem pretty proud of me, too. _

Serena looked up at the smiling King and Queen of Terra in their thrones. Her mother and her sister were already with their majesties and she was still obviously the center of everyone's attention.

Darien, who was standing off to the side since the announcement watched the evenly timed and evenly spaced out procession. First his eyes followed the Queen to his parents. Then, they followed the Crown Princess. However, when he heard the next name, he took a sharp intake of breath.

His angel stepped through the doors in a strapless gown, similar to her sister and mother's gowns. On the contrary, hers was different because a peach colored sash strapped most of the loose silk around her waste. The sash met, just below her waste in a loose fluffy bow in the back. Then, there was the familiar gold decorations threaded around her bosom. Oddly enough, but not surprising, her golden hair was done up in the royal hairstyle of her native land. Her long hair was up in buns and two tails stuck out from each one. Between the two buns, a simple tiara twinkled delightfully as she entered, tall and proud. Even as the sound of clapping filled the room half way through, he couldn't stop staring. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Her sensual, elegant, and poised beauty took everyone's breath away.

So this was the famous Lunerian Princess who ran away from home to get away from their prince. She was right under their noses all along and they had overlooked her.

Stopping before the King and Queen of Terra, she settled gracefully on her knees.

"Thank you for coming, Serena," the king spoke. "I have been waiting a long time to meet you, but you seem to be too quick on your feet for anybody to catch."

"Well, that wound in your side doesn't help very much does it?" Serena asked, eyes twinkling.

The crowd laughed in delight.

The King's smile spread wider as he gestured Serena to stand up. "Come here, Serena. Stand before me."

Serena mounted the steps to the thrones and stood before the King.

"I remember you from my dreams," he said in a low, hushed tone so that only she could hear. "Finally, I have seen my son's future wife, hm?"

"Majesty," Serena murmured. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckle. "I'm very sorry."

The King leaned back in his throne and Serena began to read the distress in the lines of his face. "Well we all are!" He cried. "But we are also all ready to celebrate a joyous night. The arrival of the Princess Serena, who is ready to save the world, again, has finally graced us with her beauty. And look, cured her mother as well!"

"Your Majesty, I am inclined to ask for you to stop… I would like to find Darien."

"I am sorry to embarrass you. Do intrigue, Child." The King chuckled softly, followed by a solemn nod. Out loud to the crowd he announced for the dancing to start.

Serena smiled up at the king, forgetting her place for a few seconds, but the clearing of Queen Serenity's throat alerted her again. "Yes, thank you, Your Majesty."

The night was going to be long if she was going to spend it all on searching for the hidden prince. The swarms of gentleman were even more agitating. What was a nice way to tell all of them to back off? Exasperated, Serena glanced at each man, not knowing that her smile was truly attracting them. She clenched her teeth and tried to be polite, but when one after the other left feeling dejected, more came along. Simply burned out, Serena frowned at them, speaking, "What are you after?" The demand left them startled.

"Why don't you pursue her?" Serena continued, waving her hand behind her and towards Selene. "Go after her before she is taken. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you guys are getting me really cranky!"

She walked past them and glanced back at her mother. Certainly she was going to get reprimanded for that. At present, she only saw the arching eyebrow of her Queen Mother, which could mean either good or bad.

In distress now, Serena walked blindly into the crowds. Head cast down in shame, she accidentally walked into someone.

"So, you are the reason why Selene cut it off," A rich, but disgruntled voice spoke to her.

" Darien?"

She looked up at his detached face. His blue eyes were as dark as the night and his jaw was set, almost prepared to fight some verbal battle. With Serena, it was all he could do now.

"Princess," he said respectfully, bowing to her s.

" Darien I…"

He held up his hand to silence her. "You have some nerve bumping into me. I would like to believe it is an accident, but you know, you're hard to trust."

" Darien?" Her eyebrows rose in question.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you," she replied, taking his large hand in gently.

"To reclaim some sort of trust and friendship I suppose," Darien said coldly, his eyebrows coming together. "Well you've always had my friendship, Princess. The trust is gone, though."

Serena suddenly glared at him. "Well, that doesn't make sense to me at all; friendship without trust?"

"That is the way it's always been," Darien stated, now pulling his hand away.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I guess I deserve that."

Darien's heart ached, but he restrained from gathering her up in his embrace. If things were different, he might have just done it, but his own pride fastened his arms to his sides. He only watched as Serena swiped at the tear.

"Well, Friend," Serena spoke, shakily, "would you at least dance my first dance with me. I really rather prefer you, Highness, over any other man."

"Think that over," he said, finally wrenching his eyes away from her. "I prefer to idle alone, Princess. Good night to you."

Serena's heart shattered as he turned and walked away. Somehow, she wasn't surprised when he rejected her. Backing away into the shadows of a corner, Serena placed herself between her confused mind and reality. She was neither ready to accept the state of her mind or the truth because of the pain that ran through her body like ice.

Raye and Selene suddenly appeared on either side of her.

"Hey," Selene said softly. "Guess what I found?"

Serena shook her head keeping her eyes transfixed to the floor.

"Serena, its cake! You get the first slice! And more if you want!" Selene exclaimed cheerily.

"Yeah, maybe Darien will want you if you're plump and juicy," Raye added jokingly.

Serena did not react at all.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Fatty." Raye hated being ignored.

"It shouldn't be this way," Selene murmured, "this is all wrong! It's supposed to be okay by now!"

"Hey, it's my idiot brother you're talking about," Raye commented. "As long as his stubborn ass exists, he's not going to budge and nothing will be okay."

"Princess Raye! Watch your language," Selene chided, waving her finger.

"I'm pregnant and tired!" Raye huffed in defense. Turning to Serena, she caught the girl's face in a rough touch. "Now, listen and listen carefully. You're letting a man grip you in a vise. He's turning the wheels in this ride, not you. There is no reason why you should mope for that idiot."

Selene gasped. "Raye, I thought you wanted to help them!"

"I am," she whispered to Selene with a wink.

"Defend your own pride and step out of this corner! Go find another man. Drive my brother crazy. Keep trying until he notices you. Once he does, he'll listen. When he puts his heart into it, the idiot knows how to listen unlike some men." Raye started muttering incoherent things after that.

And Serena suddenly brought her head up to stare at the both of them. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" Raye cried, stopping her mutterings.

"You're at least right about one thing. I know I have to keep trying."

With that she walked back out into the lighted hall and took a deep and easy breath. She almost wanted to laugh as she thought about what to say to Darien.

Raye and Selene were watching her. Raye hooted, "If he hurts you again, he'll surely pay. No one's going to hurt my new sister."

"Shush, Raye," Selene looked to the younger princess in disapproval. "Keep at it and my mother will think I might be the cause of such provocation."

Raye smiled sheepishly. "To love," she murmured raising her glass to the room and all the occupants. Then, she took the drink down in one gulp.

"Raye! Hold yourself!"

"This better work," Raye mumbled to her self, swatting Selene's helping hand away. "Oh, the baby is fine! He likes it!" Raye retorted out loud.

Serena followed her heart out into the gardens of the palace. Some peace and quiet would be nice for her aching heart. Darien had probably retired already. He had sounded sleepy when he disappeared. This would give her some time to figure out what she had to say to the man in a second confrontation. Deep in her thoughts, she did not realize she had reached a familiar dead-end. It was the magical hedge that led to the secret garden.

She almost cheered in glee, truly wanting to get a perfect view of the moon. The night air was nice, but the vision of the moon was always the only thing that comforted her in hard times. She brushed her fingers between the bushes, smiling and reveling at a memory of when she and Darien were in the secret garden. It had seemed so magical to her then, and now it may remain only a memory never to be relived again.

"What are you doing here?" Darien demanded harshly.

Serena spun around in shock. " Darien? I thought you were…"

"Don't make me ask again."

Hand placed neatly in front of her, she smiled, ignoring his tone of voice with her. "Weeeeell… It was getting stuffy inside, so I decided to come out for a walk. Surprisingly, fate brought me here."

Darien crossed his arms. "It's chilly. You better go back inside."

"Not until I see the moon."

"The only reason why you can't see the moon out here is because of all the lamps. In the private gardens only the moonlight shines," Darien explained.

"I would like to witness it again," she said stepping closer to him, almost hesitant. She was afraid if she got too close he would vanish again.

"Very well. Whatever the princess needs." He found the lever and pulled it out. The portal appeared in front of Serena and she smiled widely. "There," Darien grunted and turned to go. "Remember to close the hedge once you're done."

"You promised me that no matter what happens you will be there for me. I really need you right now because I am in need of comfort," Serena said, fists suddenly pressed against her beating heart.

Darien turned to her in wonder, speechless, and without a cruel rhetorical question or sharp word falling from his mouth.

Serena straightened her self. "Isn't a promise still a promise? Any honorable man would keep to his word."

Darien walked up to her, his eyes warning her that she was stepping over bounds that would destroy her. If she had any sense at all, she should back out because he did not want to be a part of her pain.

"That's right," Darien spoke after finding her summer blue gaze of defiance.

He stepped through the opening and waited on the other side for Serena to get in. Fate again played a cruel game, Darien thought, as Serena got stuck halfway through the passage, where her dress got caught in the branches. Sighing, Darien bent down to free her.

"Don't want to ruin the perfect image of you," he said good-humoredly, rising to his full length again.

"That's sweet." The reply knocked him back to his senses and he realized just how close they were. He stepped away from her, and settled by the fountain edge, taking back what he just said. He did not offer her a seat beside her, so Serena just stood off to the side, gazing at the flowers.

"When you're unhappy I'm unhappy," she said quietly.

"I'm fine," Darien lied, looking back at her with his intense eyes.

"Really? I don't feel it." She glanced back at him.

At the same time, Darien looked away from her. " Darien," her voice cracked, "please look at me."

"I'm afraid, I can't."

So, Serena stomped up to him and dropped to the grass in front of him. Her dress spread out underneath her. She rose on her knees and lent to take his face in her hands. Her warm touch made him shiver and he had to hold back the powerful urge to take her into his arms. Her body was so close he just needed to lean a centimeter forward to touch her abdomen.

"I guess I'm going to have to force you to," she whispered fiercely, her glittering blue eyes lighting up in annoyance. "It's the only way I know you're listening."

He gripped her tiny wrists and pulled them down. "You have my attention. Now, I prefer to have my personal space back."

"I'm more comfortable near you," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I'm staying."

"You can't have everything you want," Darien stated crossly.

"I know that! I'll make do with what I have now. You've really complicated things this time. You're the only person who can make me so enraged and happy at the same time. How do you do this to me?"

A smirk crossed his face, Darien shrugged. "I do that to women all the time."

Serena nodded in understanding. "A woman killer… Well, listen here, buster, I'm not like other woman, so just listen up."

"You have my undivided attention, Princess."

Serena pursed her lips and Darien knew that his previous words hit home. She was probably feeling confused and hurt about his maybe sudden interest in other ladies.

"You're the first man I have ever accepted," she said, chin up. "And not a minute since we've been apart have I regretted it." Her head dropped, the gloating vanished as quickly as it came. "I've thought about it a lot. You're honest, true, and… Wonderful. Your deeds, I'm sure, outshine mine tenfold. You balance me and I'd love it if I could be close to you forever."

"I promised. We are friends," Darien said gently, saddening at the sight of her dimming eyes. When her eyes did that, it meant she was distressed and confused.

"Well, my bestest friend in the whole wide world…" she murmured as she took one of his hands again and stood. She bent down and kissed his brow softly. "I love you. And I'm sorry, but it isn't the love that two friends share. It's the kind of love that someone has for one true soul in their world, their only love." Tears were rising at the brim of her eyes. "It isn't fair, is it? Asking you to accept this apology when I was the one who pushed you away. I'm selfish like you said. But, you know what, Darien? It's okay. I'll be okay from now on. As long as you know my love, I'm satisfied. You don't have to worry about me."

She released his hand and blinked. "Well, thanks for listening. Your presence has been a great comfort. I know I can always count on you. I'm alright now." She spun in a rush on her heels to get away. She didn't want Darien to sympathize for her if he saw the tears that suddenly burst from her eyes. It hurt even more to have him comforting her just to keep his promise to her. Because she was in her condition, she was instantly stunned when something caught her hand and yanked her backwards. She fell into Darien's lap, and gave a yelp before Darien's mouth clashed with hers.

His mouth smoldered hers with adamant outrage. Passion exploded between them as Darien trapped her. He held the back of her head to keep them connected, afraid that she would just slip away again. At last he broke away from her and stared into her wet eyes.

"You little liar. If you are alright, why are you crying?" He said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm trying not to," she whispered back, as she held back and tried to catch her breath. Her hands gripped his shoulders, gently pushing him to move back.

"Don't push me away and eat all those words you just said to me, Serena or I'm going to be really angry with you," he growled as he crushed her again. Serena moaned as his mouth and tongue invaded hers. Both she and he wanted the moment to last forever, but both needed to breathe. Mouth still lingering on hers, he pulled her up and against him, pressing her as close as possible.

Serena pulled back. " Darien? Darien what are you doing to me?"

"I'm keeping you close to me," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll be close to you forever from now on."

"But…"

"You're not going to just leave after giving me a couple of sweet words and only a kiss on the brow... I love you, Serena."

Serena clamped her mouth shut in surprise. "I thought…"

"And when I said you were selfish, I said it out of rage. You're the least selfish person I know."

"But…"

Darien cut her off with a kiss on her chin. Then, he showered kiss after kiss down her throat. Serena giggled. "That's ticklish, Darien."

"Get used to it. I don't think I'm ever going to get enough of your honey sweet taste," he groaned.

"Hey, Darien what does this mean?"

"It means I need you and I need to know if you still want me…"

"Of course I do," she exclaimed, perking up. "I always will because I love you with all my heart."

They shared a few more kisses until Serena reluctantly told him to stop. Hands still tangled in the tips of his hair at the back of his head, she sighed. "You better set me back down on my feet, Darien."

"I don't want to," he pouted, a mischievous smile on his glowing face.

" Darien, you're parents might walk in on us. What would we have to say if they caught us like this?"

"You just have to ruin things at the heat of the moment don't you? Very well," he sighed, letting her slip out of his hungry grip.

"You know how it is… It's really wrong to have them see us like…" her voice died as she started tugging at her gown and smoothing out the wrinkles.

He helped her with her crown. She smiled and worked to flatten his hair. She noticed his belt had loosened, so she reached down to fix it.

Darien stopped her hand as she touched his belt. "Um, Serena, don't do it. You're making it hard for me to control myself."

Serena's cheeks glowed pink as more blood came up to her face. "Sorry."

Darien unbelted and re-belted his belt as Serena watched him quietly, intrigued by how his hard, tanned hands worked.

"Serena." Her name sounded so perfect coming from him. The way he said it washed her in love and hope. He went down on one knee and scooped up her small hand. "Will you be with me 'til death do us part? Will you stand by my side in court and sleep by my side at night? Will you do the honor of being my wife and future queen, balancing the Kingdom of Terra between us?"

"It would be my will and honor, Sweet Prince."

He kissed her hand and rose to his feet again. "Now dance with me. I do owe you the first dance, Princess," he said, bowing to her. He waved an arm out to her as if he was offering a whole new world to her that included him and her. When she placed her hand in his, it meant that she accepted his world and she would be with him always.

"Dance for you or with you?" she teased, holding back a laugh.

"Both."

The Special: There will be an epilogue! I have been writing so much, but none of my work is for this fanfic. I feel pretty bad right now. I thought, maybe everyone could forgive me if I wrote an epilogue. HAHAHA… Just kidding. I was planning an epilogue a long time ago. 

Putting this story off 1 day turned to 1 week, then a month, and then a couple of months. Who's counting? Just keep reviewing, so I know you're reading. Thanks a lot!

MistyWing


	31. The Epilogue

Hearts' Remedy  
Epilogue

Wedding bells tolled and a lost, blind-folded princess stuck her arms out into the air as she swerved alone in the deserted hall. At a distance, she could here the guests mingling in the reception antechamber.

"Darien?" She stopped. "Where'd you go?"

When no one answered, she cried in outrage. "You tie me up and take me outside away from all my friends and family to leave me stranded, so that you can go have fun by yourself. Well, Mister, when I get my hands on you, you'll wish…" Serena reached over to pull her blindfold off, but a quick hand stopped her abruptly.

"I will wish what, Love?" Darien asked quietly as she reached out and tumbled into him like an infant learning to take her first steps.

"You will wish you never married me!"

"Now, what can my little wife do to me to make me wish for something like that?"

Her hands tightened on the hold of his lapels. "Who told you to leave me here?"

"I was always here," he chuckled and she felt a feather of a kiss alight her cheek. "Besides you were spending too much time with my sister's husband earlier."

"Oh so you think…"

"Not only were you with my brother-in-law too long for my liking, you left me hanging with my parents, seconds after the ceremony and the kiss to run off with your sister's husband. What is so attractive about blonde men?"

"You're very green-eyed, Darien. They are family now and of course I jump at the moment to greet them! I'm going to be seeing you everyday for my entire life now. Them, not so much."

"I'm blue-eyed," he replied.

"Jealousy is really the art of injuring yourself," she breathed in exasperation, loosening her hands on his shoulders. She felt his arms circle her waist.

"Oh!" He interjected thoughtfully.

"Jeez! This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but my slow-minded husband is taking it away from me."

"Nice one," he whispered into her ear. "It's only not the happiest day of your life yet, Love, because you aren't wrapped up in _our_ bed sheets. Want to call it a day and start our wedding night a bit early? I didn't know you were so eager." His lulling voice made her legs turn to jelly. She literally had to cling to his tall body to keep her self from tipping over.

"I love it when you blush like that." Warmth filled her body from head to toe as he continued to lull her to numbness, "You're positively the loveliest creature I've ever laid eyes on with your pink shoulders and pink everything."

"I'm in white."

"But you're blushing. That makes you pink."

Serena ducked her head and pulled her body back, bereft of his warmth. "Compliments won't work on me. You'll have to wait 'til the guests leave and our parents retire." She took miniature steps forward, but Darien grabbed her before she could go any further.

"Whoa, Serena! Wrong way! Those are the stairs, leading down to the catacombs…"

"Darien!"

"Just kidding!"

She swung her hand out to smack his shoulder and ended up falling over and missing. Darien caught her again, laughing heartily. She screamed over him, "I'm better off physically bruised, then mentally! Let go, you brute!"

"I wasn't the one attempting to hit me." He started tugging her along the corridor again. "Come on, let's not get too excited. I have yet to reveal my surprise to you."

Suddenly her laughter filled the hall extending miles and miles. Her resounding joy, filling the hollow of the home Darien had always felt resentment towards. Now, he only envisioned many of his young children running around in it and Serena joining them at the tail. It was a beautiful image that changed his feelings about the place. Certainly, home was definitely with his true love and everything that they were going shared.

"This better be good," His soul stated sharply, turning her head this way and that.

"Oh yes," he said, suddenly gripping her hand more loosely. Her hand instinctively tightened on his hold and he could not help, but smile down at her even though she could not see his face at all.

Darien brought them to a halt in front of a wooden door.

"I feel like we've taken lots of turns and stairs down. Where are we?" She asked.

"You'll see." He tugged at her blindfold and it came loose. She gazed into his mellow, blue eyes and drowned momentarily in their depths. "I'll show you," he mouthed, not even a sound of the words needed to be heard.

Serena's mouth lifted. "We will live forever through thick and thin together," she repeated the vow they had made to the public during their ceremony. Darien returned her smile with a smile of his own as he took hold of the bronze doorknob. The door creaked on its hinges as he pushed it in. Nothing, but darkness stared straight back at Serena through one gaping abyss of an eye.

"Eep… What's down there?"

"Why don't you go down first?"

"Is this a trick for that prank I pulled on your birthday? Seriously Darien, it wasn't that bad. Please don't make me go down and have you spring scary things like spiders on me. That wouldn't be funny."

"No, no, no… I better get back at you for that—eh, but now I'm not up to that," Darien promised.

Serena tipped her head, evidently still suspicious.

"You doubt me?"

"I don't doubt you! It's just… You don't think I'm that stupid to go down first. You won't even tell me what's down there!"

"Really, Serena. There's nothing dangerous down there."

"Oh yeah! What was the blindfold for? You obviously don't want me to find this place again."

"Actually, I'll be glad to draw you a map if you want. I'll also take you here a couple of times more if it pleases you, so you can remember your way to getting around here. As for the blindfold, I thought it would just be more romantic and exciting to have you clinging to me all the way here."

"Well, you got that!" Serena exclaimed.

"Alright, how 'bout I head down first," he said, reaching into the darkness to touch his hand against the dusty walls. His hand scaled the rough granite until it knocked against a lamp on its hook. He snatched it off the wall and lit the oil lamp with ease by snapping the lighter inside. "Alright," he whispered eerily, "off I go now."

"Careful," she quivered.

He took ten steps down slowly, and then howled in fright halfway down the stairs.

"Darien!"

Darien glanced back at her. "That's for scaring me with the snakes on my birthday."

Clutching her pounding heart, Serena glared back at him as she screamed down, "That was totally unnecessary. You nearly scared me to death, Darien!"

"It was an opportunity I couldn't let pass, Love," he shouted back, once he leapt from the last step and landed on the floor. "Now," he spoke, turning to look up the stairwell at her. At first his breath caught as he watched her glowing around the edges from the bright lights in the hall. A halo befell her crown and she looked like an angel princess.

Darien raised his lamp to eye level, so that it sent a staggering yellow ray over each step he had taken to get down there. Serena winked at him, as the light blinded her for a minute. "They're… They're just stairs," she said quietly.

"Good observation, Bright One!"

"You, stop being a smart aleck." Serena hitched up her skirts and took the first hesitant step down. Slowly, she descended, barely breathing, really waiting to hear the sound of the wooden steps to crack and crumble beneath her. Not even Darien would be able to catch her if she fell from that height.

"Watch your step," he cautioned tenderly.

There was a thunderous, sudden snap underneath her as she reached the shuttering tenth step. The sound was like a gunshot and Serena dropped her hands and fumbled the rest of the way down, skipping steps, until she reached Darien at the bottom. Darien had to drop his lamp, to catch her, flying in a whirlwind of skirts and hair towards him. He even had to brace himself at impact almost kicking out the light in the lamp.

"Serena!" His hand cupped her head as the other hand tightened around her shoulders. He felt her trembling like a leaf in the wind as she gasped for air. "It's okay. It was just a noise the stairs made. They're pretty old. They do that when they're unused for as long as they were." She groaned, burying her face deeper into his neck.

Darien pulled her head back to look into her face. "They're still sturdy, don't worry. I wouldn't risk bringing you down here if the stairs were going to give way." He chuckled, still seeing the look of worry in her eyes. Her mouth threatened to form a pout.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?"

"Let's see…You've told me countless times I'm beautiful. However, no… You never told me how you think I am adorable."

He kissed her nose lightly. "You're adorable," he breathed, nuzzling her nose affectionately with his nose. "You're beautiful and… adorable…"

She giggled breathlessly, suddenly forgetting the frightening turmoil that had began to brew in the pit of her stomach just a second below her frantically beating heart. "And I do believe you're the greatest man to ever walk into my life, Darien. Never ceasing to make me feel special and… beautiful… Thank you." She kissed his nose and nuzzled him as well. "You're the best."

They stayed in that position for a while before Darien remembered what they had came for in the first place. Waking from his trance, he snatched the lamp up again and walked to the center of the completely pitched black--except for the light of one lamp--antechamber they were in. Serena hung loosely against him, squeezing his free arm with the weightless pressure of her delicate body.

As Serena still clung to him, Darien was reaching for something off to the side. Serena shifted for him to get better access, but when she felt something nudge her side she jumped again. Darien caught her and hissed. The both of them were enveloped in complete darkness as the lamp went out in the whoosh and a clunk of a drop.

"As much as I love the way you fit against me, Serena, I wish you would hold still long enough for me to get this to work…"

"Haven't we been down here long enough? Why can't you just let me see it and then be off again?"

"You bumped into a table, didn't you?"

"It was a table?"

"Yes! Now, help me find that lamp."

The two of them bent down and started feeling the cold, dusty, marble floor. "I found it!" Serena cried, jumping up and lighting their little space up again.

Darien trudged to her and snatched the light from her hand. With his other free hand he caught her hand and tugged her toward the walls. She saw his shadow dipping back and forth towards the wall and then she got it. She realized he was motioning her to look at the wall.

Now, Serena stepped forward and squinted in the dark, but Darien immediately shinned the light over her head.

"What do you see?" Darien asked.

Serena gaped. "A scroll?"

Before Darien could blink, the girl raged on, "Darien, there is no way you brought me down here to show me a scroll! Are you serious? Man, you said you couldn't bring this surprise to me. Are you serious? It's a scroll! A scroll!--Where are you going?"

Darien patted his way to the other side, leaving Serena in partial darkness. A few seconds later, there was a click. A lamp lit in one corner of the room. Then, another, on the other end. Then, the other. One by one they lit up the room with blazing yellow lights.

Serena nearly jumped out of her dress in surprise as her eyes fell over the rows and rows of shelves lining the walls of the circular library they had found. And in each row, scroll after scroll were stacked on top of another. Serena squealed in delight. "Oh! What is this!"

Darien reached for the nearest scroll and walked it to the table that Serena had rammed into earlier. Serena hurried over to him as he unrolled the scroll.

"Hey!" Serena breathed over his shoulder. Her finger trailed a sentence against the yellow sheet. "That's the formula for acne control. You know, this dates way back… Hey… What's this? I never knew this… Do you think it works?" Serena shoved Darien away and hovered over the words.

After a few minutes of standing off to the side and letting his wife skim the scroll, Darien rolled the scroll up again and replaced it. He, then, took another scroll down and rolled it out for Serena. "Look at this one," Darien started, "This stuff shouldn't be too new. It is slightly more recent. No more than a hundred years maybe."

Serena put her hand over the words and looked up at Darien. "I wouldn't have so much time to study now that I'm married to the future king. It's time I consider my responsibilities."

"No, Serena! You'll have time. I found this place for you and I was hoping it would be some sort of refuge…"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice something for the bigger, common good, Darien. Besides…" She rolled up the scroll and gently placed it back on the shelves… "These things are so outdated. There is so much more to write about."

Serena threw her arms around him. "I think I'm going to write my own book."

"Will it be about your medicines?"

"Yes. And you."

"What?"

"You heard me…" She started for the stairs. "There is so much to write about now. I've read so many books already and I've learned so much over the years, I think I'm ready to start organizing my work. I'm going to compile my life and remedies in one thick volume. It will never end, Darien, which is the most exciting part. I can't wait to be on a shelf like these men are."

"Then, what about this library? Will you ever come back to it?"

"Maybe, when I'm old, hunched, and worn. Maybe, then, I'll return."

"No, Serena. That will never happen to you."

"Let's not think about it too much," she sighed.

The two of them emerged from the chamber and closed the door behind them.

"I'll just tell someone to take care of the housekeeping. It will always be at your disposal, Serena."

"Thanks, but no thanks. That place gives me the creeps. You expect me to go down there alone when I have time to spare?"

"You're scared?"

"Yes, I am…" She trailed off, wandering away on her feet.

Two strong arms enveloped her, making her come to a halt. "Don't you worry. I'll protect you."

"I know," she murmured with a smile. She loved the way he held her.

It was a warm feeling. Something like fire rushed through her veins whenever he came in contact with her skin. A sense of eternal security cloaked her when he embraced her.

The fire blew out and was replaced by a cold wind.

"…Meatball Head…"

Slowly, her hands pushed the arms off from around her.

"…Meatball Head…"

She twirled around to face him. "Why don't you say that again, dear?"

"I just knew they reminded me of something; Meatballs!"

"I am very, very, very proud of my hairstyle!"

"I never…"

"And my mother and sister have the same thing! Why do I get that name now!"

"Serena…"

She touched her head with both her hands. "You are so cruel, Darien!" She stomped angrily.

"Serena!" Darien embraced her affectionately. "Don't take me too seriously, Love. Teasing you is so much fun."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, a grin appearing over her fury. "Let's get back to the party… Are your boots heavy?"

"They aren't that bad. Took me a while to break them in. They are brand new for the occasion. You know how new shoes feel."

"Good! Try and catch me!" Serena darted off again. "Race me, dear!"

The chase was on. Bright, laughter rippled through the halls and dropped in the ears of some of the maids, who were cleaning in the rooms. It was the echo of their greater future.

* * *

This is really my final note for this story. Tears falling….

Have no fear, I'll be back with another one soon! 

And by the way, look at all the grammar and spelling mistakes in this story! I'm going to be revising here and there. The story won't change, but the reading might be better for the eyes and the brain. I'll slowly, but steadily post these chapters up on my website and replace the cleaner chapters here on ff. net. So… If any of you ever decide to read _Hearts' Remedy_ again, you might like the fact that I'm actually taking the time to fix it up. 

This was my first fanfic and I would like to leave a lasting memory with these words and this story. Thanks for all those reviews. I don't know how far I would have gone without them. They were the foundations to this story. And I mean it literally! 

See everyone in the near, near, near future.

JA NE

.MISTYWING


End file.
